Can I let him in?
by jj87
Summary: Andy has a baby- Sam doesn't know he has a baby. What happens when they meet again? Will she tell him- can she let him back into her life? Will it all work out or is it just a disaster waiting to happen? Sam/Andy and the usual cast.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's a new one I've been** **working on- hope you all enjoy as usual reviews** **welcome so let me know what you think **

"Andy!" Traci yelled letting herself into her apartment.

"What Trac?" she yelled back from the bathroom.

"Hey you have a new neighbour and he is hot! And I have food!" Traci called back.

"Good for him," Andy said coming out of the bathroom wrinkling up her nose carrying a diaper in one hand and a small baby in the other " you shouldn't be looking you have a boyfriend, can you hold him for a sec while I get rid of this."

"Hey I can still look hey stinky come here," she laughed and took him from her "does JJ not wanna play nice for mommy?" She cooed.

"Cleary not he screamed the place down when I put him in the bath and then he does this," she said holding up the diaper, throwing the dirty diaper into a diaper bag she moved to the door "I have to get rid if this or I'll be sick I'll be back in a sec," she said and ran out her door in just shorts and a string top.

As she finished at the garbage disposal she turned and walked towards her apartment only for a guy to step out of the new apartment and freeze when he spotted her "Andy?" He said staring at her in shock.

Andy stared back in shock for a few minutes before darting her eyes to the stairs, without thinking she ran up one flight and banged on the first door "Nick!" She yelled "Nick open up!"

"Andy what the hell where's your key?" he groaned and pulled it open.

"Really? You were asleep? It's six thirty in the evening it's still bright out," she said slamming the door shut behind her.

"What's going on?" Nick asked "where's JJ?"

"Traci has him in my apartment," she replied.

"So why are you here half naked and out of breath?" Nick asked amused.

Andy looked down at herself "uh saw someone and ran anyway I'll see you in the morning," she said and hurried back out and down the stairs.

"Hey Andy!" Nick called leaning over the rail waiting until she looked up "put some clothes on," he chuckled and flung her down one of his shirts.

She giggled and caught it "thanks," She called.

"I'd listen to him," the guy next door said leaning on his door "…so it's nice to see you it's bee what over a year?"

Andy slipped the shirt on and hugged herself "hey Sam and yeah it has been 'sixteen months to be exact' she muttered to herself "uh how's things?" She asked awkwardly.

"Good good transferring to a new job well an old one I just haven't been there in a few years- you?" he asked walking closer to her.

"Uh yeah still have the same job," she said and looked to her door "I better go I have a friend over," she said and hurried by him "guess I'll be seeing you around I gather you've moved in there," she said nodding to his front door.

"Yeah it was the closest I could get to my new job anyway I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing," he said and stepped out of her way.

She nodded and walked by him "night then."

"Oh and Andy?" She stopped and turned around "it was nice to see you- you haven't changed a bit."

Andy smiled the familiar butterflies were bubbling again "yeah you too… I better…" she said nodding to her apartment.

Sam nodded and smiled "yeah I better get back to moving my things inside."

Andy hurried inside and slammed the door leaning back on it "what took you so long? I finished bathing him for you he's in his crib," she said walking to the kitchen to get herself a drink.

"I-I just ran into Sam! Trac! He's the new neighbour!" She shrieked.

Traci spit her drink out and began to choke "S-Sam?" She said shocked "Sam as in Sam JJ's dad?" she shrieked.

"Traci keep your voice down! And yes that Sam," Andy replied through gritted teeth.

"What are you gonna do?" Traci asked in a softer tone.

"I have no idea I saw him and froze then like the idiot I am bolted up the stairs to Nick's."

Traci chuckled "I'd say he wasn't impressed, was Sam still in the hallway when you came back down?"

"He wasn't at first but then he appeared behind me," Andy said and walked to the sofa "what am I gonna do Trac JJ's Sam all over he'll know right away."

Traci sat beside her "I don't know Andy but this is what you wanted right- for JJ to meet his dad and have him in his life."

Andy nodded and sighed "yeah I guess so but what do I say to him hey remember that weakened we spent together in Vancouver well you kinda got me pregnant oh here's your son he's seven months old."

Traci threw herself back on the sofa "I don't know there won't be a right way to say it I don't know Andy maybe let him settle in get used to him being around and see what happens from there," she suggested.

Andy groaned "my heads melted I need wine we can deal with everything tomorrow," she muttered and pulled herself up.

In Sam's apartment he was sitting on his sofa with a beer thinking about Andy she was the most amazing woman he'd ever met, he was undercover up in Vancouver when he ran into her. She was at some conference for her Job- which he never found out what it was- she'd asked him and he had told her he was on a business trip. They hit it off and he asked her out, she said she was only up for the weekend so he took her out there and then they had a great time which ended with him walking her back to the hotel. The next night she asked to meet up before she went home so he went, they had drinks played pool and flirted like mad before ending up in her bed.

He smiled as he thought about it best night ever, the next morning she woke him up saying she had an eight am train to catch he asked for her number and email which she gave he kissed her and left promising to keep in contact, he'd already told her he was from Toronto as was she- at the time he couldn't wait to finish up his operation and get back down there.

Three weeks later was when it went all wrong Boys showed up in the middle of the night- the night of the successful bust saying he needed to be moved to Ontario for a new case and he had to leave right then. He agreed and made Boyd help him pack only for him to scrunch up and throw away her number and email thinking it was rubbish he was gutted- but had no choice but to move on. He even drove back down to the internet café he used to email her from to see it her address was in any of the browsing history on the computers, unfortunately they had been wiped clean.

He smiled now he had a second chance and hopefully she still liked him, he was pulled from his thought when a baby screaming from next door got louder. The walls were pretty thin so he sat and listened he smiled again when he heard Andy "hey it's okay buddy it's okay," he heard her say.

After ten minutes of her trying to calm him and Sam listening to her he decided he'd check in on her just to make sure the baby was okay. Walking to her door he tapped quietly and heard rushed footsteps to the door and it flung open.

"Thank god Nick I'm freaking out here he wo- oh Sam," she said when she looked up "sorry I thought you were my friend Nick, uh sorry if he's keeping you up he's a little cranky his third tooth is coming through."

"Nah it's fine I was up I just wanted to make sure everything was okay he seems in pain," he said looking down at the baby whimpering in her arms- before he burst out crying again. Andy groaned and threw he head back "here let me try," he said.

"It's okay I can settle him myself," she replied- her heart was racing she was so nervous she kept turning slightly so he couldn't get a proper look at him.

"Andy just give him to me I have nieces I'm great with kids," he said holding out his arms.

Andy sighed he wasn't going to give in "fine but you asked for it he has a right set of lungs," she said and handed him over.

"Now buddy," Sam said smiling down at him and rocking him gently, JJ stopped crying and snuggled into him closing his eyes "see I have the touch," he whispered to an amazed Andy.

"Wow he only ever does that for Nick you have got it," she giggled and gestured for him to come in.

He walked to the sofa and gently lowered himself into it "is he yours?" He asked after a minute.

"Uh yeah," Andy nodded biting her lip she had no idea what she'd say if he asked more questions.

Sam nodded "he's beautiful Andy looks so like you- how old is he?"

"Uh five months," she said quickly she felt guilty lying to him but he'd work it out straight away if she'd said he was seven months.

Sam nodded again seems she moved on not long after they lost touch he sighed and looked back up at her "where's his dad?" he asked.

"Uh not around and I don't want to talk about it if you don't mind," she said quickly darting her eyes to the floor.

Again Sam nodded asshole probably bailed as soon as she told him she was pregnant he said bitterly to himself "okay I understand," he said and looked back down at JJ "what's his name?"

"JJ- Jonathan but we call him JJ," she answered.

"We?" Sam asked happy she had people around.

"Me my mom my dad my friends people at work basically everyone," she giggled.

They both looked up when the front door opened "hey just got your text but I see he's asleep now is there any Coff- oh hey sorry didn't know you had someone over," Nick said stopping halfway into the kitchen when he spotted Sam.

"It's fine, Nick this is Sam he's just moved in next door and Sam this is Nick he lives a floor up we work together," Andy said.

"Nice to meet you Sam," Nick said walking over to him he shook his hand and shoved Andy over and squeezed into the chair with her "hope you're settling in alright," he said.

Sam felt a pang of jealousy watching them "yeah it's alright so far,"this guy turns up and practically sits on top of her she had moved her legs over him and settled back into the chair like it was no big deal "you guys good friends?" Sam asked before he could stop himself.

"Yeah we're best buds," Nick laughed "yeah we are," he said more seriously "have been for years there's a group of us that all hang out- there's me, her, Traci, Dov, Chris and Gail- she's my girlfriend we all work together- you should come here one night we're all here all the time anyway," he chuckled.

Sam nodded his head he was relieved they weren't together he looked back down at JJ "I better get back still have a few things to do, do you want to show me where his crib is and I'll put him down?"

"Sure," Andy heaved herself off Nick- with a little shove from him she was on her feet and walking into her bedroom.

Sam placed JJ in the crib and pulled the blanket over him "he looks wrecked maybe he'll sleep for the rest of the night for you," he said while looking around the room- he doubled back when he saw a photo attached to the mirror it was of him and her the night he walked her back to the hotel, she'd been a bit tipsy and insisted on taking a photo to show her friend Traci. He smiled and walked to it "I remember when you took that," he said looking at it closely she really was beautiful.

Andy was panicking he probably thinks I'm a stalker loony or something she said to herself and walked over to him "yeah I um I got it printed when I got home guess I just forgot about it," she walked to her bedside locker "I have another if you want it?" she said pulling it out.

Sam smiled and took it from her "Andy look I need to explain what happened- there's a few things I need to explain, I start my job tomorrow I finish at six would you be able to meet me for a drink or coffee?" He asked.

Andy looked at him in shock what was there to explain? He stopped calling texting stopped emailing what more did he need to say? She wanted to hear it though "if I can get my dad to hold onto him for an extra hour I will I finish at six too so," she grabbed a pen and paper "here's my number, um text me when you're done and I'll let you know if I can make it," she said and handed it to him.

"I will," he said and folded it walking closer to her he kissed her on the cheek "for what it's worth I thought about you every day," he said and walked out of the room calling bye to Nick as he slipped out the front door.

Andy stood frozen to the spot tears sprang to her eyes this was getting more complicated all the feelings were back she had the night she met him only ten times stronger then he goes and tells her that now she had no idea what the next step was going to be.

Nick watched her from the doorway "everything okay?" he asked walking over to her.

Andy sighed and sat on her bed "no, that was JJ's dad; remember I told you what happened?"

Nick sighed and sat beside her yeah "I remember," he swore if he ever met the guy his fist would be going into his face numerous times, he remembered the night Andy told him she was pregnant apart from Traci he was the first to know. She had filled him in on her time with Sam and the messages and emails- he was happy for her when Sam told her he would be back in Toronto soon, then two days later nothing not a peep he just disappeared off the face of the earth. She was devastated but tried to put on a show for everyone- but everyone close to her knew the truth she had fallen in love and had gotten her heart broke leaving him and the others to pick up the pieces and help her with the baby- not that they wouldn't have if he was around they all loved JJ. They all argued over his name, his middle name, and who his Godparents would be- Traci had won right to Godmother, he had won the right to Godfather, Chris and Dov had won with his first name and Gail had won with the middle name- but of course for Andy that wasn't enough she wanted a couple as godparents so dragged Gail and Traci's boyfriend Jerry in as the second set.

He smiled and looked over at the Crib Jonathan Oliver McNally had sure changed their lives. "So what's next?"

"I'm not telling him until I know he's sticking around for good, Nick I have-had- no still have deep feelings for him I can't help it so for now I'll have to push my feeling aside and focus on my sons best interests- it'll be nice and polite neighbours/friends until I build up the courage to tell him. He asked to meet me after shift tomorrow so we'll take it from there," she said and crawled into her bed "you wanna sleep over since you're here?"

He didn't need to be asked twice he was gonna stay anyway whether she asked or not "sure," he said and climbed in beside her. They lay facing each other- something they did a lot- not just them the whole gang… it was normal for them- each rarely slept alone "it'll be okay you know it'll all work out."

Andy nodded "eventually- I know it will, night," she smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning both woke to the alarm and rolled out of the bed luckily JJ was still sleeping, Nick shoved her back down onto the bed "you get a few more minutes in I'll bring you in coffee," he said and walked out of the room before she could argue he knew she very rarely got a full night's sleep.

Ten minutes later he walked in and placed a cup on her locker "Andy," he said softly "I'm going up to mine to get ready I'll be back in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay," Andy said sleepily and sat up "I guess I should wake him."

"Nah leave him just put a blanket over him and put him in his car seat he'll be fine… I'll be back in a bit," he said and slipped out of her room.

Andy sat there and smiled he was really great if people didn't know him they would think he was JJ's dad- he was always there so helpful he really was a great friend. People had commented on what a great father he was and how cute they looked together when they were out with the baby, they got so used to it they gave up correcting people and just smiled and said thanks. She rolled out of the bed and took her coffee to the living room- she took her phone too in case her dad called he seemed to do that a lot when he was minding him- calling to make sure she was up. Her phone beeped beside her and she giggled "finally learned to text dad," she laughed and opened the message.

She looked at the message again and smiled **did mommy get sleep last night?**

It was Sam she smiled again and willed the butterflies to go away and replied **yes thanks to you he didn't wake up once.**

**That's good you looked tired anyway I just left for work let me know if you can meet later.** She didn't bother replying she had yet to ask her dad. Walking into her room she pulled on sweats and a hoodie until she got to the station. Getting the car seat ready she gently lifted JJ from the crib and placed him in, strapping him in she threw a blanket over him and went to get his stuff ready.

Ten minutes later Nick was back and carrying JJ down to the car while she followed with his stuff and their bags. Nick already knew how to strap the seat in so Andy just climbed in the front and put on her belt. Nick climbed in beside and started up the car.

They had dropped JJ off at Tommy's and were on the way to the station Tommy had agreed to watch him for and extra hour Andy had told him she wanted to meet Gail she said that so he wouldn't ask questions he was another one that wasn't impressed with the whole thing and she knew that.

Pulling into the station Andy and Nick climbed out and walked to the entrance she had already text Sam to say she could meet up "so what are you gonna say to him?" Nick asked as they walked to the locker rooms.

Andy shrugged "wing it I guess… I'll see you in a few," she said and went into the locker rooms.

* * *

Five minutes later she walked into the parade room with Traci "Andy I swear we're getting a new guy Jerry told me himself he actually told me it was this Sam Swarek guy- he's Jerry and Ollie's best mate remember they talked about him non-stop for months? Anyway seems his undercover gigs are up and he's back for good Jerry is like a big kid he couldn't wait to see him this morning."

"Aww good for Jerry he really missed him I'm glad he's back maybe they'll lighten up now," she giggled and sat down.

"Alright everyone settle down," Frank said walking to the top of the room "first things first I'd like you all to welcome back one of fifteens finest most of you will remember him and as for you who don't you'll get used to him so welcome back Sam Swarek stand up Sammy," he called to the back of the room.

Sam stood up "thank you thank you good to be back," he said and sat back down.

"You alright McNally?" Frank chuckled as she choked on her water she took a sip just as she looked back to see who he was.

Gail burst out laughing while Traci slapped her back "I'm good," she breathed and sunk into her seat. She couldn't believe he was here, she couldn't believe he was a cop a damn cop! In her station! She was pissed now he had told her was on a business trip.

"Good because you get the pleasure of riding with Sammy today," he smiled and went back to everyone else "Collins Diaz- Patrol, Peck Epstein-desk Shaw and Williams- solo, Andrews- booking everyone else is on the board, serve protect and make new friends Sammy," he chuckled and walked out of the room.

Sam was yet to see Andy but he knew she was here his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Nick in the locker room, he slipped out before he could see him and hid in Jerry's office until parade. Waiting at the back of the room while everyone cleared out he didn't miss the glare he got from Nick as he passed and for some reason one of Jerry's girl he looked back and his eyes landed on the back of her head she still hadn't move. Finally she sighed and roughly stood up and walked to him.

"You're a cop!" Both said together Andy smacked his chest and shoved him "you could have told me Sam! I feel like such and idiot!" She hissed and shoved by him.

"Hey," he said catching up with her "you never told me you were a cop either so don't blame all this on me." Andy glared at him as she got the keys for the cruiser "I'm driving," he said and went to grab the keys from her.

She pulled them back "no you're not- I always drive," she said and walked by him.

"That was before I came back- that car is mine," he said from behind her.

Andy walked back to him "15-05 has been mine for the last three years I am driving!" she practically spat and stormed off.

"Wow looks like you pissed her off already," Jerry chuckled from behind him "don't worry buy her that muffin with all the crap on top from Timmy's and she'll be fine- Ollie always buys her them."

"That's her Jer," Sam sighed.

"Andy what about her?" he asked walking beside him and watching her vent to Traci by the car yeah she was pissed.

"That's the girl I've been telling you about the one I asked you to find," he sighed.

"What!" He yelled "her- Andy- our Andy?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah," he replied "and what do you mean our Andy?"

"Well Traci is my girlfriend she is Trac's best friend we're… close… we're all family," he said slowly.

"Wow seems a new gang has formed I better go," he said when he saw Traci walking back in.

"Chin up buddy I know why she's pissed you better have a damn good excuse!" Jerry chuckled and followed Traci to the D's office.

Andy sat in the car and waited for him to climb in she took off as soon as his belt was on "are we gonna talk about this?" He asked after a few minutes.

"No let's just do our jobs and talk later… you've already distracted me enough," she said looking at him briefly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Nothing," she sighed "we'll talk later," she said flipped on the lights and sped up as a car sped past them.

* * *

Later that day they arrived back at the station for Lunch Andy had promised Traci she'd meet her and Sam told Jerry he'd stop in on him. They parted ways only talking to agree a time to meet back at.

"So?" Traci asked curiously as soon as she sat across from her.

"Nothing happened we're not talking about anything that's not work until later I need to focus," Andy groaned.

"So is it awkward?"

"Yes very he keeps looking at me like he's willing me with his eyes to talk to him Trac it's so uncomfortable I just feel like blurting JJ out but I can't I really don't know anything about him he could be a crazy person or on dugs I don't know him- do I even want him near my son?"

"Okay I know this is hard but you need to bite the bullet and talk to him, it doesn't have to be about JJ start off with why he cut contact and then move to why he never told you he was a cop then go from there," Traci suggested.

Andy laughed "Trac I have an hour after shift and I sure as hell won't get to say all I want to in an hour- ugh this is so messed up," she said and huffed back into the chair.

Traci stood up "right how about this- we're all meeting at Chris and Dov's later how about you have your hour with him get JJ from your dads and drop him up to us skip the movie and I'll watch him that way you have more time to talk and we won't be far away."

Andy thought about it and stood up "I'll think about… we'll see how the hour goes first I still have no idea what to say… what he's gonna say- Trac what if he tells me he has a girlfriend and I was just a fling while he was away?"

Traci scoffed "Andy he wouldn't tell you he was still thinking about you if he had a girlfriend all this time just hear him out you've nothing to lose right?"

Andy nodded "I have nothing to lose but what about JJ?"

"Okay he'll always be JJ's dad nothing will change that, if things go bad or whatever between you two tell him about him and tell him you have no problem with him seeing him."

Andy groaned again "can't we just run away?" She asked.

Traci laughed "afraid not time to man up McNally," she laughed and slapped her shoulder "now get outta here I have real work to do."

"Yeah yeah I'll see you later so," she said and hugged her "oh and thanks for listening to my whining Trac," she called on her way out.

"What I'm here," for she laughed and sat back at her desk.

"Hey dude there you are," Dov said as she rounded the corner.

"Hug," Andy groaned and held out he arms.

"Is this a I ate too much and now I'm lazy hug?" Dov asked wrapping his arms around her.

"No this is a I'm freaking and need my friend hug," she said and buried her head in his chest.

"What's up" he asked concerned.

"Nothing she sighed just having a bad day."

"Not liking the new guy?" Dov chuckled.

"No he thinks it's his damn car he keeps touching things and messing them up," she grumbled.

Dov mock gasped "oh no- he touched stuff in your cruiser the bastard!" He laughed "relax Andy he hasn't been here in a long time he's trying to fall back into it I'm sure he'll lighten up when he gets back to normal."

Andy pulled back "I feel better," she giggled "what did you want me for anyway?"

"Oh yeah your dad called and said his meeting has been moved so he can't watch JJ for the extra hour- so me being the best uncle have decided to take him so you can go 'meet Gail'" he air quoted.

Andy laughed again "I didn't wanna tell my dad I was meeting up with a guy so Gail was the first name that came into my head."

"Ooh hot date?" He asked excitedly.

"No… I'm going to see JJ's dad, "she said quickly.

"What! No way- are you serious?" he said his excitement now gone.

"Yeah," Andy sighed "I want to get to know him a bit more before I tell him about JJ. I ran into him last night he's moved back for good so…" she trailed off.

"Right wow okay… well good luck I guess," he dropped a kiss on her forehead and stepped back "call me of you need anything and don't worry about JJ take as much time as you want!" he called as he walked away.

In Jerry's office they were having a similar conversation minus JJ of course "so Sammy have you explained why you lost contact yet?" Jerry asked as they ate.

"No she won't even look at me she said she's not talking about anything in work so I have to wait till later she totally flipped that I never told her I was a cop."

"Well I can understand where she's coming from but I also understand where you're coming from, you were both undercover you couldn't give real names you couldn't say you were cops I get it and eventually she will too."

"She was under?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yeah," Jerry nodded "it was funny Boyd picked her and Ollie totally flipped only agreeing to let her go if I was her handler," he chuckled as he remembered that day "he pinned Boyd to the parade room wall Frank had to pull him off."

"Wow I never would have guessed she was under she was so… natural like she'd being doing it all her life."

"That's what I love about her she so easy going she'll do whatever she's asked without complaint… unless it's traffic duty she really hates that, anyway, what are you going to say to her?"

"I have no idea I guess I'll start with Boyd being a moron and throwing her number in then bin then go with I got you to find her but of course I didn't even have her real name I had Andy Jackson."

Jerry nodded and "what after this talk I mean when you guys get it all out of the way are you gonna ask her out?"

Sam nodded "hopefully Jerry I still like her- not a day went by when I didn't think about her."

"Um Sammy I don't know if you know this but she has a baby so don't expect too much from her she's not the same party McNally she used to be."

Sam chuckled "I know I moved in next door to her I've meet him… what do you know about his dad?"

"Not much but I'm sure Traci knows the full story- me and Andy we're close but she won't tell anyone as far as I'm aware it's only Traci and Nick that know the full story. The story Ollie and I were told was she was seeing a guy for a few weeks he knocked her up and then she couldn't find him to tell him so it's safe to say he'll be dead if he ever comes back."

Sam nodded as anger raised in him what kinda guy bails on his baby? He sighed and stood up "hours up my man better go find her hopefully in a better mood- see you at the Penny at eight," he called as he left the office.

* * *

Walking back to the car her found her sitting on the hood lost in thought with two cups of coffee "nice lunch?" He asked causing her to jump and spill the coffees.

She stood up and handed him a coffee then wiped the spilled coffee off her vest "yeah got a lot off my chest," she said and sat back on the hood "about later I-"

"You're not coming," he sighed and sat beside her.

"No I am what I was going to say was my dad called, something came up so I have to go get JJ after work and bring him to Traci, she's gonna look after him up in Dov's- they'll all be there so I was going to ask you to just meet me at my place we have a lot to talk about and it will take more than an hour," she said glancing at him.

He nodded and sipped his coffee "yeah that'll work… you remembered the way I like my coffee," he said smiling at her.

She shrugged and stood up "not a big deal I'm gonna sit in the car it's kinda cold now," she said and walked around to the passenger side.

"The driver's side is the other door." Sam called after her.

"Figured you could drive for the rest of shift," she said and slipped into the passenger side trying to hide her smile.

Sam smiled and walked to the driver side slipping in he turned to face her "you never told me you were undercover why?"

Andy looked over to him "neither did you and I couldn't trust you I didn't know who you were that's the whole point of it being undercover no one knows anything about the real you thought with your experience you'd know all this- and I already said we weren't talking about any of this here," she said and turned to look out the window.

Sam sighed and sat back in the seat alright "McNally I'll say one more thing about it I didn't bail on you if that's what you think I even had Jerry trying to track you down but of course I didn't have your real name."

Andy looked at him in shock "he never said he was trying to track anyone- why didn't he tell me?"

"Because he didn't know it was you he was looking for," Sam replied looking at her like it was obvious.

Andy shook her head "not that it was me you idiot that he was looking at all he always asks for my help."

"I told him to do it under the table I couldn't have Boyd finding out I was in contact with him that wouldn't have been a pleasant conversation," Sam replied.

Andy nodded "alright I'm getting worked up here so let's just leave it that and finish shift, we have plenty of time to talk later."

Sam nodded " right-deal," he said and started up the car, he was glad she wasn't too pissed at seeing him again he did understand what she was thinking and he didn't blame her- now he was counting down the hours until he got to explain himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me just start of by saying thank you- the response for this story has been great I cannot believe all the reviews/followers/favourites I got for the first chapter. I was very happy to wake to over 70 emails it's safe to say I'm ecstatic that you are all enjoying it, so again thank you so much and I hope this chapter is as good as the last one **

Andy pulled back into the station lot it was now time for shift to end- and for once it was on time, they had pretty much sat in silence since they had the little chat after lunch. Nothing much had happened- kids messing in the mall, an old woman reported her grandchild missing only for Andy to discover it was a cat, they were then called to back up Chris and Nick for an MVA. For the rest of the day they just drove around a few blocks, which made it more awkward for them- each kept shooting the other glances but didn't speak afraid of what would shoot out of their mouths.

"So I'll see you at yours at about half six?" Sam said before he got out of the cruiser.

Andy nodded "yeah I'll be there."

"Do you need me to wait?" he asked as she started to clean out the cruiser.

"No you go ahead I have a routine so I'll be fine," she said and walked to the back of the car to get away from him. Now that the time was closer she was more nervous than before, her hands were shaking, her chest was pounding- she actually needed to throw up. A thousand thoughts were running through her head, she was trying to prepare her questions and answers before they talked but nothing that would make sense stuck with her it was all mumbo jumbo.

Sam studied her for a moment she was nervous he could see that he was nervous too but was trying his very best to not show it "okay," he said and walked off into the station deciding it was best to just leave her wither thoughts.

As soon as he was gone Andy stopped what she was doing and bent over so her hands were resting on her knees "oh God what am I doing- what the hell am I doing?" she said out loud. The watery feeling was in her mouth she knew she was going to get sick.

"Andy?" A worried voice came from beside her. She looked quickly to see Chris looking at her his face full of concern, she didn't have time to answer him before she turned and threw up on the ground "Andy are you okay?" Chris asked rubbing her back.

"I can't do it," she muttered and wiped her mouth "I can't sit there with him like everything's okay."

Chris being the only one that hadn't talked to her today had no clue she was meeting Sam or that he was JJ's dad "what are you talking about sit with who?" he asked confused.

Nick walked up behind them and saw her hunched over he knew exactly what was going on "Chris go into the station and grab her a bottle of water," he said pulling Andy to stand up properly.

"Bottle of water got it," he said and hurried away now more confused.

"Andy," Nick said softly "you can do this you just need to relax okay," he said pulling her into him "I know this is weird and you have no idea what's going to happen but just remember we're all here and we're not going anywhere- just talk to him and take it a step at a time, if at any time it gets too much or you can't take it you only have to walk up the stairs and we'll be there."

Andy sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist "I know you guys are I know I'll always have you and I know JJ will always know how much you all love him- I'm just scared Nick what if it all goes to hell?"

"Well if it does I have a bottle of tequila with your name on it," he chuckled "but I don't think you'll need it, Andy- he seems like a nice guy like I said just hear him out you don't know what his reasons were it could have been anything."

Andy giggled quickly "guess you're right I'm just over thinking again as usual," she pulled back from him "we better get changed so we can get JJ," she said and started to walk towards the building.

Once she was changed into her street clothes she stood looking at herself in the mirror "you can do this Andy you can, you'll hear him out you'll talk and he'll leave no big deal right- nothing has to be sorted tonight," she said giving herself a pep talk.

"Yes you can, you can do it," Traci said from behind her "he'll talk and then he'll leave and then you missy will join your friends and enjoy the rest of your night got it?"

"Yes mom," she giggled and pulled on her coat.

"Good now get outta here Nick's at the front door waiting," Traci said and shoved her lightly towards the exit. "I'll see you at Dov's!" she called as Andy waved over her shoulder.

When they pulled up at her dads Nick climbed out too "you can wait here if you like I'll only be a minute," Andy said as she climbed out.

"Nah I'll come in and say hello," he said as they walked up the drive "haven't seen Tommy all week."

Andy rolled her eyes- the first time she introduced Nick to her dad they had hit it off and were now good friends. Nick would meet Tommy for coffee sometimes or drop over on his day off the son he never had Tommy called him "okay but don't get into any heated conversations were in and out okay?"

"Yes boss," he laughed and saluted and followed her inside.

"Hey pumpkin," Tommy said and kissed her on the forehead "ah Nick hello," he said when he spotted him.

"Tommy- how's things?" He asked and slid into a seat at the table.

"Yeah all good actually now that you mention it I have got something I need to talk to you about," Tommy said and sat beside him.

Andy rolled her eyes again as they started to get into conversation and walked into the living room "don't mind me," she muttered and began gathering up JJ's stuff. She smiled as she saw him asleep in his travel cot he was always good for her dad.

"Nick let's go!" She yelled when she had everything ready.

"Coming- bye Tommy I'm off Wednesday if you fancy doing something," he said as both walked into the living room.

"Yeah that'll be nice, anyway I'm sorry sweetie you know I wouldn't mind taken him but my sponsor had to go away last minute so the cover guy could only come for a seven o clock meeting," Tommy explained.

"Don't worry dad it's not a big deal Gail said she'll drop over to mine your meetings are more important, we better get going," she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "bye dad and thanks I'll see you Thursday," she said as she walked to the door with JJ.

"That you will sweetie bye Nick," he called as they walked out the front door.

Pulling up to their apartment block they both climbed out and pulled all their stuff out- Nick grabbing JJ and followed her up to her apartment. "So I guess this is where I leave you," he said as he grabbed few things for JJ.

"Yeah," Andy sighed and walked back into the living room "can't you stay and hide in the wardrobe?" she muttered.

"Nick chuckled and walked over "no Andy I can't I have to look after JJ until Trac arrives- everything will be okay alright and remember we're only upstairs, you don't own him anything you feel you don't wanna be here don't," he dropped a kiss on her forehead "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah I'll be up later," she said and held the door open for him, she watched him go until she couldn't see him anymore before sighing and closing the door- now she was alone.

* * *

Ten minutes later ( which felt like hours to her) there was a knock on her door, she paced back and forward for a few seconds before she opened it "hey," she said quickly and stepped aside to let him in.

"Hey not too early am I?" he asked walking in and closing the door.

"Actually you're five minutes late," she teased trying to make it less awkward and sat on the sofa "so where do we start?" she asked when he sat beside her.

Sam thought for a moment he had been think about what to say first since they finished shift now he was all muddled and didn't know what to say.

Seeing he had no idea where to start Andy spoke up "let's start with why you cut contact I mean I thought we were getting along fine Sam, the last message I got you said you couldn't wait to see me and then the next day nothing or the day after… you just disappeared- why?" she asked trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

Sam stood up and began to pace "the night I meet you I was undercover, I was three weeks away from making the bust. The night I text you saying I couldn't wait to see you was the night I made the bust, I was just home-well to my under apartment, I was spending the night there before I came back home."

"So what happened? I called that number dozens of times- the email account you used said it was no longer in use what happened?" Andy asked.

Sam sighed and sat back down " Yeah they were both deactivated once I was done-Boyd showed up the same night and said I was needed for another operation and that I had to leave the same night, I was being sent up to Quebec for two months. I agreed and asked him to help me pack while I sorted out my paperwork for the case I had just finished."

"So you went and what happened that you couldn't contact me?"

"Boyd took everything that I didn't need and binned it- all my notes anything that could trace back to me being a cop and since I had been texting you just before he arrived I had the paper with your number on out on the table- I never stored it in my phone just in case anything ever happened… Boyd threw it out with the other stuff- but I didn't give up Andy, as soon I realised it was missing I drove all the way back down to the café I emailed you from. I went through every computer I used to see if I could find your email address in the hard drives, when that failed I went back and got in touch with Jerry. I ran my own search but nothing came up for an Andy Jackson so Jerry said he'd use the database in the station to see if there was anything on you- but since that failed I was stuck, my last resort was to go to the hotel and ask them had they got your details but they said the room had been booked by a man and had been paid in cash."

Andy nodded she was overwhelmed she thought he didn't want to know and that was the end of that… but it still didn't change the hurt she felt "you know two weeks after you stopped returning my messages Nick got the day off and dragged me and Gail up there to look for you- I think he was sick of my moping- but like me you never gave me your real name so no one know who you were, we spent the night up there, I went to that bar where we met before I gave up and asked him to take me home," she said sadly.

Sam moved closer to her and put his hand on hers he was happy to know she'd been looking for him too "I'm sorry Andy I never meant to hurt you, I did try, up until last week I was still searching any site I could for you I even spelled Andy any way I could think of."

Andy pulled her hand away his touch sent shivers all over her body "you said you were there for two months after Vancouver what did you do for the other months?"

Sam thought for a moment "well it took longer than two months this guy I was after was a tricky one, never stayed too long in the one place, would take off for weeks at a time and not tell anyone so when I finally got him after an extra six months added onto the two it originally should have been, I was sent again to another operation in Niagara Falls which took another three months. After that I thought I was getting to come home when Boyd send me to Ottawa, the Task force there asked for me so since I had nothing here I went. That took four months and then I took a month off to stay up in St Catherine with my sister… moved back three days ago. I stayed in a motel until the apartment next door was ready."

Andy nodded things were becoming a lot clearer now he loved undercover work she could see that "so what now you're back for good- no more undercover?"

"Well I wouldn't say that but yes I'm back for good, since I did so much I'm off the list for a year to get a break."

"So you could go off again?"

Sam nodded "it could happen but you never know a lot can change in a year I might not want to go again," he said looking at her hoping she got what he was saying.

"And what would be so different from the last time you went?" she asked, her heart was now racing again what if he upped and left again? She couldn't face that again- not that anything would be happening between them they don't know each other, sixteen months is a long time she didn't even know how she felt about him now. She stood up and walked behind the sofa "what would be stopping you from going?"

Sam stood up too "well I spent over a year trying to find a girl I only spent a weekend with, so if she was to give me a chance and see where it could go I'd stay," he said walking closer to her.

"Sam don't," she said and stepped away as tears filled her eyes.

Sam sighed he hoped she had understood what happened "Andy we have a second chance here to start again- well to start even, no lies no fake names just me and you- I can't stop thinking about you I never did- two days with you at that was it I was a goner," he stepped closer to her again "I know we have a little work to do but I'm asking you to give it a go."

She studied him for a moment he was right they did have a second chance but she didn't know whether to take it or not, how was she to know he wouldn't bail again as soon as she told him about JJ? Sighing she stepped closer to him and hugged him "I thought about you every day too I missed you every day I prayed you'd call or something I was checking my email every ten minutes."

"I missed you too so what's stopping you?" he asked as he held her close.

She pulled back and looked at him "a lot has happened since we last spoke Sam I have a baby we can't just push him aside, I've been through a lot and I'm not ready to be anything more than friends right now. I don't know you I don't know anything about you- my son comes first."

Sam nodded he had a feeling she was going to say that "Andy I understand it's been hard for you and I'm not asking you to push him aside I'm asking you to give me a chance and you're right we don't know anything about each other, so we'll start off as friends and get to know each other… I won't give up Andy I've spent long enough looking for you."

Andy sighed and they fell into silence "you can't expect to just walk back into my life Sam and pick up where we left off, it's not that easy. I was really hurt after that I am not willing to put myself through that again I have a baby to think about now," she said about twenty minutes later.

Sam just stood looking at her he didn't realise it had hurt her so much "Andy I'm sorry okay what more can I say? I've explained myself there's isn't anything else I can say except I have really strong feelings for you- feelings I never had about anyone before I am here now I'm not going anywhere… take all the time you need I promise I'll still be here," he said walking to her and cupping her cheeks "I'm here to stay and I mean it."

Andy looked up just as a tear fell she smiled as he wiped it away all the feelings came rushing back she just wanted to kiss him… should she? Leaning up on her toes she kissed him softly, after she pulled back she stepped away from him "that is my promise that I will try my very best to let you in it will take a while but I will try."

Sam smiled and pulled her into a hug "like I said I'll still be here," he said as he held her and both just stood wrapped around each other in silence for a while "I better go I was supposed to meet Jerry half an hour ago," he said and walked to the door "I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nodded and walked after him "tomorrow-yeah that was more than an hour," she said and walked out the door with him "I've to go up to Dov's," she said when he looked back at her following him.

"Right," he chuckled "have fun then," he said and smiled once more before goin into his own apartment.

* * *

Andy took the stairs slowly she was cursing herself for kissing him she just couldn't resist, all the stupid feelings came flooding back and she just couldn't help herself, she wanted to remember what it felt like to kiss him to hug him and boy did it feel good. Stopping at Dov's door she shook her head clear before pushing it open and walking inside "hey," she called and walked into the living room where they all sat around the tv.

"Hey how'd it go?" Traci asked studying her.

Andy shrugged "okay I suppose," she said grabbing herself a beer from the fridge.

Chris who by now had been filled in by the others walked over to her "just okay?" he asked leaning on the counter beside him.

"Yeah," Andy nodded "he explained what happened we talked and now we're gonna be friends."

"What!" Gail shrieked "come on Andy I seen the messages you two sent each other there is no way you can be just friends."

"So what was his excuse?" Dov asked while shooting Gail a glare.

"Well as lame as it sounds he said he was just finished his operation and thought he was going home the next morning when Boyd showed up and asked him to go on another case right away. Sam agreed and asked Boyd to help him pack and while he did he threw out all the paperwork- my number being one of them… so thoughts?" She asked looking around at everyone.

"That is a load of crap!" Nick hissed "what stopped him from looking for you? If he really wanted to he could have found you- I'll kill him when I see him again that is total bull, he couldn't be bothered is all he got what he wanted and he was gone!"

"Nick relax he did alright," Andy said trying to calm him "he said he went to the place he'd email me from to see if he could get my email address from any of them. He said when that failed he called Jerry who also came up with nothing. He even went as far as going to the hotel so see if they had my details."

"Oh yeah you were Andy Jackson," Dov said as he too was up there with her just in another part of town.

"Exactly so-" she started.

"So he never knew your real name therefore nothing would come up in the search," Traci finished for her.

Andy nodded "so really when you think about it it's not his fault or mine it was just something that happened and we need to move on from it."

"That's the spirit start again and move on," Traci chuckled and walked back to the sofa with everyone following- except Nick, who stood glaring at her.

"So that's it? You're just going to let him in just like that and forget everything he's done to you?" he asked angrily.

"Nick," she sighed and walked over to him she knew what he was like and she knew what he was thinking "nothing will happen I told him I wasn't ready for anything we're just friends okay?" she stepped closer to him "so we're going to see where this friendship thing goes and it's not forgotten I remember everything."

Nick sighed "I want you to be happy Andy really I do and Gail is right you can't be friends with him… just be careful I'd hate to see you hurt again. I know I said hear him out but I'm just looking out for you."

Andy stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek "and that is why I love you and don't worry nothing's gonna change," she said and walked to the sofa to join the others taking JJ from Traci.

"Hey Andy did you tell him about JJ?" Gail asked as he gripped her finger.

"Nope too early for that- what are we watching?" She asked making it clear the conversation was over.

"Die hard!" Dov yelled excitedly causing them all to laugh and fall into comfortable silence.

* * *

Over at the penny Sam had just sat down with Jerry and Ollie "so you and our McNally huh?" Oliver asked him. Sam looked up at him surprised "yeah I knew and you buddy are an idiot you messed that girls head up big time."

"Told you he was over protective of her," Jerry chuckled.

"If you think I'm bad wait till you meet her dad you remember Tommy?" Ollie asked.

"My training officer?" Sam answered.

"Yes that's the one."

"What about him?" Sam asked.

"Well brother he's her dad," Oliver smiled "and he's none too pleased about his daughter's broken heart."

"Seriously?" Sam asked again surprised.

"Yeah he is anyway moving on how'd it go?" Jerry asked changing the subject.

Sam sighed "I don't know- I explained what happened and she seemed fine about it but I felt like she wasn't saying something."

"So what now?"

"She said she's not ready for anything and I understand that I know I can't just expect her to pick up where we left off but eventually I would like to ask her out."

"So you're what? Work colleges neighbours friends what?" Jerry asked.

"Well for now we're friends I think… well trying to be guess we'll see how that goes," Sam sighed.

Ollie stood up and downed the rest of his drink "right I'm off," he said walking behind them "and Sammy?" he said placing his hands on his shoulders "hurt her again and I'll break your neck," he said squeezing his shoulders.

"I won't Ollie trust me," Sam replied taking no offence to what he just said.

"Good she has a lot of pope around her so it won't be just me that you'll have to worry about… I'll see you boneheads tomorrow," he said and walked out of the bar.

"You know he was serious right?" Jerry asked.

Sam nodded "I know- you got anything to add?"

Jerry thought for a moment "no except be careful man she's been through a lot she had a tough year."

"Jer I have no intentions of hurting her again I'm giving her space and being a friend like she asked, I will say nothing about being something more until she does," Sam said looking back at him.

Jerry nodded and picked up his glass "good coz I'd hate to kick your ass," he chuckled and took a sip.

The night wore on and Noelle had joined them and a few others Sam looked at his watch and stood up "I'm off have the early again tomorrow- I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said and grabbed his coat off the back of the chair.

"And to your own home Sammy!" Jerry yelled after him chuckling when Sam gave him the finger and kept walking.

"Hey Jer," Noelle said moving closer to him "don't you think JJ looks a bit like Sam?"

Jerry choked on his drink and started at her in shock "w-what!" He stuttered, he of course was playing dumb- exactly the way he did when Sam asked him earlier, he knew everything. As soon as Sam told him Andy was the one he was chasing he worked out the dates and remembered the story Andy had told him about a guy she'd met while she was away.

Noelle rolled her eyes "JJ he looks like Sam is there any chance he could be the dad she's being keeping hush about?"

"No Noelle no way- he took off when she told him, Sammy wouldn't do that- it was some guy she was dating," Jerry said sticking to the story they all knew.

"look Jer it's just a theory what do you reckon me having a word with her and see what happens?"

"No Noelle stay out of it it's not our place."

"But don't you think he has the right to know?" She asked.

"If Sammy is that father and this is a really big if here she'll tell him when she feels it's right. He's just got back they need to get to know each other she's not about to let him near the most important thing in her life- let them get back on track."

Noelle nodded "guess your right I know it's been tough on her hell I was there for that I just wish everything would go right for her for once and with Sammy well you can't meet a nicer guy."

"Yeah but she doesn't know that- she doesn't know a thing about him so Noelle please keep your theory between me and you and let them work it out for themselves," Jerry said and stood up and grabbed his coat "I'm off I have to pick Trac up I'll see you tomorrow," he said and walked out of the bar he would be having a chat with Andy before more people worked it out.

Sam had just arrived home and was sitting on the sofa he hear her laughing out in the hallway and smiled- he frowned when he heard Jerry then it made sense when he heard Traci. Sighing he settled back on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling "this is gonna be so hard," he groaned. He listened to her move around for a while before everything went quiet- looking at the clock he got up and went to bed hoping tomorrow wasn't as awkward as today was- at least they talked that is a step closer he thought and fell asleep.

Andy was in her own bed with Chris she didn't want to be alone and Sue had arrived so Chris decided to stay in Andy's so he wouldn't have to listen to them yapping for half the night. As soon as they got into the bed he was out like a light- Andy however was tired but sleep wouldn't come, she was thinking about Sam and what would happen tomorrow will it be weird and awkward like today? Or could they both ease into being partnered together and hopefully friends? Sighing she rolled on her side "guess time will tell," she muttered before closing her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Andy groaned and rolled out of the bed when JJ started babbling away to himself "hey baby," she cooed and picked him up "you want a boppy while mommy gets ready for work?" she giggled when he bounced up and down in her arms "thought so," she laughed and put him in his bouncer seat, going to the fridge she grabbed a bottle and settled him in the seat. She clicked on the coffee pot and walked to the fridge "damn it," she groaned "outta milk," an idea popped into her head and she ran into the room and shook Chris "hey no milk I'm gonna go steal Nick's I'll be back in a sec JJ's in his bouncer," she said and ran back out the door and out the front.

She let herself into Nicks and walked into the kitchen "Nick?" She called after peeking into his bedroom to see it empty "the only other place he coud be would be the bathroom," she said to herself when the kitchen was empty too. She shrugged and opened his fridge took his carton of milk and scribbled a note before tiptoeing out the door- Nick can be a right grouch in the mornings.

She was still half asleep and in a daze coming back down to her floor that she missed Sam walk out and stop when he saw her "do you make a habit of this?" he chuckled.

"Oh hey sorry was miles away a habit of what?" she asked stopping a bit away from him.

"Walking around the building in no clothes?" he smirked as she blushed and looked down at herself.

"Um yeah I ran out of milk and Nick's is just there so I ran up and back hoping not to bump into anyone." Her head snapped up when she heard a door bounce off the wall she giggled and hurried to Sam "sshh," she said when he opened his mouth to say something.

"ANDY!" Nick yelled over the rail "Andy did you steal my milk!"

She moved closer to him so she was almost pressed up against him hoping Nick wouldn't see her "he was in the shower," she whispered.

"So you broke in and stole some milk?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"No I have a key," she whispered again.

Sam looked up and saw Nick behind her "busted," he sang.

Andy turned around to face him "hey," she said innocently while trying to hide the milk.

"You steal my milk?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"No I've been here talking to Sam maybe it was Dov," she said biting her lip trying not to laugh.

"Okay one you're a terrible liar no one else leave me notes saying I love you when they steal something- two there is no way in hell Dov's up yet- and three you have my key in your hand and I can see the carton," he said and leaned over her to take it back "for that you're making breakfast," he muttered and walked into her apartment.

Andy giggled and turned back to Sam "he's a grump in the mornings."

"Yeah I can see that- so let me get this straight, you lot all live here have keys to each other's apartments and you just come and go as you please?"

"Pretty much yeah… anyway I better go sort out JJ he's going with Nick today he's off."

"So how are you getting to work doesn't he drive you?"

Andy nodded "yeah most of the time he'll drive me today too or Chris will."

"Well I can give you a ride if you like," he suggested.

"Nah I'll be fine sure I'm not even ready and I have to get JJ sorted too."

"I can wait it's just six-thirty now I was gonna be sitting around the station anyway."

Andy thought about it for a second "um okay then you can come wait with Nick if you like," she said as she walked to her door.

"Okay," he said and followed her.

"Where are they?" she said when she walked into the living room to see JJ's bouncer empty and no sign of Nick or Chris. Walking to her bedroom she giggled "seriously guys?" She laughed- all three were asleep in her bed.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked stopping behind her "didn't he just get up?" he asked referring to Nick.

"They all did- hey guys!" She yelled startling them all "time to get up."

"Andy can't you leave me here until you have to leave?" Nick groaned and snuggled closer to JJ.

Chris rolled out of the bed "I better go wake Dov up he's not answering which means we're gonna be late, Andy you go ahead if you like," he said and walked by her "hey Sam," he said and kept going.

Andy giggled "you can stay there Nick, Sam is gonna give me a ride- but don't let him sleep all day."

Nick sat up he was not impressed "why is he giving you a ride?"

"Because you're too lazy and he's going to the same place," she replied pleading with her eyes for him to drop it.

"Fine whatever see ya later," he said and pulled the covers over his head.

"I'll just get ready," Andy said and grabbed her clothes from the chair in her room.

"You don't get changed in front him you know since you lot are so close?" Sam teased.

"I do I just don't get changed in front of you," she smiled smartly and closed the bathroom door.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were on the road and heading to the station "so any plans for tonight?" Sam asked breaking the silence.

"It's Tuesday dinner night?" Andy replied.

"Dinner night?" Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah dinner night me, Nick, Traci, Gail, Chris and Dov go out for dinner we do it every week."

"Do you lot be together every night?" He asked.

"Um yeah," she nodded "we do something every night but obviously were not all there all the time, Nick and Gail go out on their own sometimes Traci has Leo and Jerry and Dov has Sue so we work around it."

Sam chuckled and shook his head "so when exactly do you be alone?"

"Not often but I enjoy it when I am."

Sam nodded "If you're not doing anything tomorrow night want get a drink with me and catch up?"

"Sam," she sighed "I told you I-"

"I know what you told me this is a friend asking another friend out for a catch up- a drink Andy that's all I promised I would leave it at friends didn't I?"

"Alright," she said after a minute "if my mom will take him for the night I will I'm not going out then having to pick him up at all hours."

"Right get back to me when you know," he said and pulled into the station.

Andy nodded and climbed out, she kept on walking not even looking back to see if he was behind her- she wanted to go and she didn't she was thinking about talking to Traci about telling him about JJ she was getting guiltier each time she saw him he deserved to know the truth she was just worried about how he'd take it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I am amazed by all the reviews/follows/favs so thank you all so much they mean a lot and help me keep interested in writing… duly noted about the friendship- so sleeping over will be toned down and again thank you for all your reviews… just one more chapter** **before the big one- and someone new makes an apperance int this chapter. **

As Andy got to the locker room door she stopped when Jerry walked around the corner and called her "Andy hey I need to talk to you," he said and slipped his arm around her shoulder "how about we get a coffee and go to my office?"

"I have to get changed first- is everything okay? You look nervous," Andy asked.

"Me? Yeah yeah totally fine," he cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably "Frank knows you'll be late to parade," he said leading her towards his office.

"What's this all about Jerry?" Andy asked once they were seated at his desk she thought it was something to do with Traci... maybe he was going to ask her to marry him?

"Right I'm just gonna come out and say this," he took a deep breath and looked up at her "...I know Sammy is JJ's dad."

"w-what, how'd you know that?" Andy asked wide-eyed her heart began to race and she darted her eyes everywhere except at him how could he know?

"Andy," he said and stood up "it's okay I figured it out myself- as soon as Sammy told me you were the girl he asked me to find I knew- I worked out the dates, I won't say a word to anyone not even Traci… I just wanted to see how you were doing."

She was panicking now if he knew… who else knew- did Sam say something- ask him to talk to her? "Traci already knows…Jerry you gotta understand I couldn't find him I did try I went everywhere looking for him I tried the place I met him- the place he said he was staying- the place he t-"

Jerry waved his hands in the air cutting her off "Andy stop I do understand okay- really I do I'm not here to lecture you I'm here to help you."

"How can you help me?" she asked.

"Well I can suss him out ask him how he feels about having kids stuff like that… ease him into it, I know this is hard for you I know you want to tell him- but I get your reasons for not telling him and that is understandable, the guy just walked back into your life you guys don't even know each other you need some time… and I just need to tell you that other people are putting two and two together it's only a matter of time before Sammy does too."

Andy sighed "who?" she knew the second she saw him in the station that the people close to her would work it out eventually she just thought she'd have more time, since Traci Gail and the boys knew and now Jerry- it had to be Ollie Frank or Noelle- she'd never let anyone else close to her.

"You don't need to worry about that I've told them to keep it to themselves and I trust they will do it- let me help you Andy."

"I don't need help Jerry but thank you I know what you're trying to do here- but no, I need to know for myself that he's sticking around I need to know that he'll be there for JJ, so until I'm sure I won't be telling him and I'm sorry if you think I'm being selfish or a bitch or whatever my son comes first."

"And I totally agree," Jerry nodded "Andy JJ is the most beautiful cutest bubbly child I have ever met Sammy will be thrilled about him I know he will but I understand you want to keep it this way and I won't go against you. All I'm saying is Sammy is a great guy, I know for a fact if he knew you were pregnant with his child he'd have given up his op and being back here in seconds- if you were together or not, you never know… he might surprise you if you let him in."

Andy stood up "I need to be sure Jerry I know he's your best friend and don't get me wrong I trust you with my life- I believe what you just told me, but I need to feel it from myself if that makes sense."

Jerry walked around the desk and pulled her into a hug "it does and I'll say no more about it you'll tell him when you're good and ready," he said and stepped back. "You better get ready Parade is just over I'll find out who you partnered with and let you know," he said as they walked out of his office.

"Okay and Jerry," she called after him, he stopped and turned back to her "thank you," she smiled and walked into the locker rooms.

"Hey buddy what did you need Andy for?" Sam asked when he walked into the parade room.

"Oh just paperwork from a case she was the arresting officer on, it's going to court in two weeks just wanted to run through it with her you know how it goes…. Who's she with today?"

"Me," Sam said and stood up "tell here I'll be in the car," he said and walked by him.

Jerry walked back to the locker rooms "Andy!" He called in.

"Yeah, I'm dressed you can come in!" she called back.

Jerry walked in to her "if Sammy asks I talked to you about a case you were the arresting officer on that's going to court in two weeks, I had to prepare you for the stand alright… oh and you're with Sammy."

"I gathered that," she chuckled "and a case I was the arresting officer on got it batman," she chuckled and walk out towards the exit.

She walked out to see Sam sitting in the passenger side of the cruiser, walking over she climbed into the driver seat and smiled she expected him to be in it already smirking at her "everything okay you weren't in parade?" He asked.

She smiled that he even noticed she wasn't there- unlike her friends who just waved and kept walking to their cars "yeah everything's fine," she said and started up the car.

"Something wrong?" He asked hoping she'd tell him what Jerry did- his gut was telling him something was up.

"No nothing's wrong just a case I was the arresting officer on."

"What about it?" he asked.

"It's going to court in two weeks he was getting me ready for the stand- anymore questions?" She asked glancing at him quickly before pulling out onto the street.

"Just making conversation," he replied and smirked he may have only spent a weekend with her but he knew she was easily wound up.

* * *

They fell into silence as Andy drove around and her mind drifted back to the night she met him:

FLASHBACK: _she sat alone at the bar on her second glass of wine she was as nervous as hell, she would have been okay if she had back up- stupid Boyd for sending Dov to the other side of town, she would have been a lot calmer and better if he was there now she just looked like a rambling idiot. She was there to get info on a guy buying up weapons across the country, she'd found a guy back in Toronto that became her informant and he had told her that the guy in question would be in the bar she now sat in or the bar Dov was in- she'd gone to Boyd to let him know and since the guy would only talk to Andy Boyd had sent her sending Dov with her. Her informant also told her that he loved brunettes to work with that- being the idiot she was she wore a short tight dress hoping her body wouldn't fail her-which it didn't. Ten minutes of flirting and he was putty in her hands- an hour later_ _she had all she needed- the guy sure liked to brag, once she had what she needed she bid him goodnight saying she had to work the night shift, giving him a fake number she left him sitting looking after her calling Boyd on the way to move in. _

_As she walked the street talking to Boyd she was buzzing with excitement he had praised her for her work- something that had never happened before. She had pulled it off and wanted to celebrate, seeing a bar on the corner not far from her hotel she decided to have a drink before she called Dov to come over and stay with her so they could travel home together. _

"_Wow look at you," a guy said and sat beside her "whatcha doin alone?"_

"_I'm not alone I have a drink and that's all I need thank you," she said smiling quickly at him. _

"_Whatever," the guy said and walked away. _

_An hour went by with more guys trying to pick her up, she gave them all the same answer- until a guy she had spotted alone in the corner when she walked in got up and sat beside her "so you've been sitting over that drink for a while now- will it make you feel better to talk to a stranger?" he asked._

_Andy chuckled she'd never heard that one before "no thanks like I've told every other jackass that's hit on me I have a drink that's all I need," she said and looked back down to her glass. _

_She looked back up when he chuckled "did it ever occur to you that I wasn't trying to pick you up- that I'm just a nice guy seeing if you wanted to talk?"_

"_No… are you?" she asked with a sarcastic smile. _

"_Sam Roberts," he said holding out his hand._

"_Andy Jackson," she said shaking it. _

"_So Andy what brings you here?" he asked. _

"_Conference for work you?" she asked._

"_Business trip," he replied "so Andy Jackson how about another drink and a chat?" _

"_Sure- I'm not so sure about the chat part though," she laughed._ END OF FLASHBACK.

"Andy look out!" Sam yelled breaking her from her daze.

"Shit!" she yelled when she saw she was about to run a red light at a busy intersection she swerved to the left and up on to the sidewalk crashing into a lamppost "damn it!" She yelled and punched the wheel.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked once he got over the shock.

"I'm fine," she huffed and climbed out.

"What was that all about, you were miles away," he said getting out behind her.

"Sorry," she muttered and sighed "Frank's gonna kill me," she said looking at the damage to the cruiser.

"It's not that bad it'll be off the road for a week the longest," he said trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah and me on desk for a week too," she muttered and pulled her radio to her mouth "this is 15-05 requesting back up to the corner of fifth officer involved collision," she said and put it back on her shoulder "damn it!" she yelled again.

"Right here's what we're gonna say," Sam said walking over to her "a kid ran onto the road and you didn't have time to stop."

"Sam we can't lie!" she said surprised but grateful he was willing to cover for her "we'll need a statement from whoever was with the kid."

"Fine a dog then they can't talk and no one saw it happen," he replied looking around at the empty road then to the intersection where people were too busy flying by to notice.

Before she could reply Ollie and Gail pulled up "wow Sammy back a day and already trashed McNally's car," he said walking to them.

"It was a dog and she was driving," Sam replied.

"You were driving are you sure?" Ollie asked turning to her.

"Yeah," she sighed.

Gail stopped beside her "you're normally so careful Andy what happened?"

"Like I said Peck a dog ran onto the road just give us a ride back I've already called a tow," Sam said before Andy could say anything.

She sighed and followed him- punching him in the side as she climbed in back beside him.

* * *

After shift Andy threw on her clothes and hurried outside before anyone could talk to her, her eyes filled with tears as she dialled Nick's number "hey," she said shakily "listen I've had such a crappy day do you mind if I go for one drink- and it will be one I'm on my own."

"No don't mind at all I meant to text you I'm in my mom's with him we're gonna stay for dinner she says hello and you're not getting JJ back… are you okay?"

"Yeah I just crashed a cruiser and got yelled at and desked for a week and a giant bruise from my belt- anyway gotta go, have fun and tell your mom I said hi and that she can keep him," she giggled "text me when you're on your way home with him."

"Will do Andy… see ya later," he said he said and hung up.

Walking into the Penny she walked to the bar and ordered a scotch and a beer, she had just taken her coat off and sat at the end of the bar when her phone rang "hello," she muttered not int the mood for anyone.

"Hey lil sis how's things?" a male voice said.

"Danny?" She said excitedly and snapped up in her seat.

"That's me how are you doing?"

"Oh Danny I've so much to tell you are you home yet?"

"Not yet just landed and on the way where are you?"

"In the Penny… I really need to talk to you," she said her mood dropping.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked concerned.

"I can't talk about this over the phone I'll see you this weekend," she said quickly looking around to see if anyone was listening.

"I hate it when you do that if there's something bothering you I'd like to know," Danny sighed.

"I promise I'm fine," she lied "I just want to run something by you… I gotta go I'm so glad you're home I've missed you so much."

"Missed you to Ands right go on I'll see you soon, bye," he said and hung up.

Putting her phone back on the counter she picked up her drink and downed it making a face as it burned her throat "Liam when you're ready," she called holding up her glass- he nodded and yelled he'd be down in a minute.

"Why are you sitting alone?" She looked up to see Sam behind her.

"I'm not alone I have a drink," she said taking a sip of her beer- then it dawned on her when and where she'd said that before and she burst out laughing.

Sam sat in the seat beside her and smiled he'd copped it too "would it help if you talked to a stranger?" He said.

Andy giggled again and looked back to her bottle "sure," she finally said.

"So what's got you on that?" he asked when Liam placed another scotch in front of her.

"Rough day" she replied and downed it again "Liam!" She called again.

"Would you like me to just leave you the bottle?" he chuckled.

"Nah one more I promise then I'm going home," she replied "thank you," she called once he walked away.

"Drinking like that is never a good idea- neither is mixing drink, you won't feel it until you leave then you'll be wasted," Sam said watching her down half of the glass.

"I can handle my drink thank you," she said and placed the glass back down and moved back to her bottle.

Sam raised an eyebrow "we'll see," he said and sipped his beer.

Ten minutes later she downed the rest of it and finished off the beer and stood up "right I'm off see ya tomorrow," she said and pulled on her coat she giggled as she stumbled back a little "better walk this off," she giggled again.

"No you won't I'm driving you home," he said and stood up.

"Nah I'm fine you stay here there's Jerry and Ollie- besides I have dinner to get to," she said and walked towards the door.

"How many has she had Sammy?" Ollie called grabbing her back after she stumbled a little walking by them.

"Downed three scotches in about fifteen minutes and a beer!" he called over.

"Right he's taking you home dinner is cancelled you know how you get on the scotch Andy," he said seriously.

"Aww come on Ollie I'm fine," she groaned "I'll walk it off and I'll be brand new."

"I don't care he's taking you home- Jerry call Traci and tell her she won't be joining them."

"Fine," she groaned "I'll be outside," she huffed and walked out the door.

"Who has JJ?" Jerry asked.

"Collins," Sam replied.

"Right I better call him and get him to drop him to Traci she won't be able to look after him tonight," he said pulling out his phone.

"Ah she'll be okay by the time she gets home," Sam said wondering why everyone was making such a big deal about her drinking a few scotches.

"Sammy giving her any sort of scotch is like giving Jerry vodka," Ollie chuckled "now go find her before she decides to walk."

Sam made a face- Jerry on vodka was like minding a two year old all he did was laugh or whine or do things he shouldn't "right but don't call Collins she'll be fine I'll see you on Thursday," he said and walked outside.

Andy was sitting on the bed of his truck swinging her legs "hey," she said a little too happily.

"Hey," he chuckled and pulled her down "time to go home," he said walking her to the passenger side and opening the door for her "up you go," he said lifting her by the hips, once she was seated he leaned over her and pulled her belt around her. He looked at her and she looked upset "are you alright?" he asked. She bit her lip and nodded as a tear fell "hey what's the matter," he asked softly.

She looked at him as another tear fell "you're the matter," she whispered "you want to know why I crashed today- why I wasn't paying attention? I was thinking about you- about the night we met. God Sam I was fine before you came back, I was finally starting to accept you weren't coming back that'd you'd forgot all about me- finally moving on and then bam there you are," she said pulling off her belt "I'm sorry I can't do this I thought I could but I can't," she shoved him out of the way and jumped out of the truck "I can't be friends with you Sam it's too hard!" she cried and tried to walk away.

Sam who just stood there and let her rant pulled her back "Andy," he said and pulled her to face him "I never forgot you okay not for one second, and I can't be friends with you either but we're going to try because that's what you want, I told you I'd do what it takes and I meant it," he said lifting her by the hips again and back into the seat "you're still not walking home," he said and slammed the door.

* * *

Once they arrived home Sam pulled into his spot and turned off the engine, Andy hadn't said a word since he got in beside her she leaned against the window and just stared into space "Andy," he said softly when she didn't move. She turned her head a bit and looked at him "we're home," he said, she nodded and pulled off her belt and jumped out he sighed and climbed out behind her.

"Do you want me to sit with you for a bit?" He asked once they were at their doors.

"No," she said and walked into her own apartment and slamming the door.

Sam sighed again and pulled his keys out, before he had the key in the lock her door flung open and she walked out "actually I'm not finished! Do you have any idea how I felt? I thought you played me just to get what you wanted, if I had have told you to piss off like the rest of those assholes that hit on me that night then none of this would be happening. I hate you for what you did to me Sam- I know it wasn't your fault but still I hated you every day," she laughed bitterly "I also missed you every day I thought about you every day- Jesus I was a lunatic out looking for someone I only knew three weeks that I only saw twice!" she stopped talking realising her rambling made no sense she dropped her eyes to the floor "I'm sorry," she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose "I've had a bad day."

Sam who again just stood there and let her yell walked over to her "do you feel better?"

"A bit," she muttered.

Sam chuckled and pulled her into him "I didn't catch all that but the parts I did I'll answer- yes I do know what you felt coz I was feeling it too, I never played you, and as for hating me I get it and I'm sorry you had to go through that if I could take it all back I would," he tilted her chin up so he could look at her "I missed you every day too- like crazy and in those three weeks I was never happier and I'm sorry if me coming back into your life has messed things up for you."

Andy just looked him in the eye she could tell he was hurting too maybe it wasn't just her that felt this way she buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist "so what now- if we can't be friends what are we?" she muttered into his chest.

Sam chuckled and pulled away from her "now we get some coffee into you before your son comes home," he said taking her hand and pulling her into his apartment.

"Wow this place looks great," she said looking around "why does it look bigger than mine?" she asked.

"Because this is a two bed yours is a one!" he called from the kitchen.

"And how come your kitchen is closed up and mine is open?"

"I had it done before I moved in," he said coming back with a coffee "it's black I know you don't like it but you need it," he said placing it in front of her.

"I'm sorry Sam I'm so embarrassed I never rant like that I guess it's all my bottled up feelings, I never really talked to anyone about you- not what I was really feeling , they knew I liked you and that I missed you and I was gutted."

"Andy," Sam sighed.

"No no it's okay you don't have to say anything," she said and stood up- she took her coffee and moved around the room "nice pictures," she said after a minute.

"Thanks my sister painted them that one's our house up in St Catherine's," he said leaning over her "and that one is the lake not too far away from the house."

"Looks like a beautiful place I've never been up there," Andy smiled and looked back at him "what's this one here?" She asked pointing to a swing painting.

Sam smiled "Sarah- my sister, she loved to sit on the swings in the park but after her attack she never went back, so I bought her a single swing for our backyard- that's it there," he said nodding to it.

"That was thoughtful I bet she loved that," Andy said turning to face him.

Sam shrugged "she's my only sister she's all I have left in the world I'd do anything for her."

She could tell there was a story there but she wasn't going to ask he looked upset about it "Sam?" she said making him look back at her "do you think we'll be okay?"

"I hope so," he replied and pushed some hair behind her ear "Andy you're the most beautiful funniest brave loyal kind hearted woman I have ever met I am crazy about you. I know you said you wanted to be friends and I probably shouldn't be telling you all this but I can't hide how I feel anymore."

Andy stood up on her toes and kissed him something she'd been dying to do since he walked up behind her- she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

Sam was shocked it took him a minute to respond before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him he missed her so much he longed to kiss her to hold her to touch her he forgot how good it felt.

As the kiss got more heated he lifted her off the ground and placed her on a table not too far from where they were. Moving his hands to her face he stroked her cheek and kissed her deeper. When the need for air became great he broke away and rested his forehead against hers "we shouldn't be doing this Andy it's too soon," he panted.

"I know," she sighed and pulled back "I don't know how to stay away from you Sam and it kills me that we can't pick up where we left off but I have to think about JJ."

Sam took a few steps back "yeah kills me too."

"I should go," she said and walked quickly by him.

"Andy," he said grabbing her wrist "please don't read too much into this and go all weird on me."

"I won't," she said and pulled away from him "you're right that shouldn't have happened I'm sorry Sam my head is so messed up right now I don't know what I want… maybe we should stay away from each other for a few days."

He sighed he thought they were finally getting somewhere "if that's what you want- I'll ask Frank to swap partners tomorrow."

Andy nodded and opened the front door "it's not forever," she said and walked to her own apartment.

As she sat alone she drifted back again to the night she met him.

FLASHBACK: "_so Andy how about I take you out on date tomorrow?"_

"_Not picking me up huh?" she giggled. _

"_Well it's been," he looked at his watch "four hours now and you amaze me I've changed my mind so how about it?"_

"_Well I'm heading home Sunday morning so is there any point?"_

"_It's Friday its nine o clock we got time right now and besides we have phones so yes there is a point," he said and pulled her off her stool._

_As soon as they were outside Andy shoved him against the wall and kissed him- he grabbed her by the waist and turned so she was against_ _the wall. She pulled back and smiled "so where we going?" Sam chuckled and leaned back in to kiss her_. END OF FLASHBACK.

She smiled as she thought about it after they made out for a while they stumbled to a take away and shared fries by the beach- wasn't romantic or classy or much thought put into it but she liked it this was more her and it was like he knew that- any other guy she'd been with always had a fancy restaurant booked she never enjoyed it. She was pulled from her thoughts when her phone rang "hey Trac," she said after answering it.

"Hey sorry Leo just puked everywhere seems Dex fed him nothing but junk and now he's a tummy ache, I'm sorry I'm gonna have to cancel and stay here with him oh and JJ is here Nick went off with Gail."

"Is he Nick never called-that's fine Trac don't worry about I can just come over for a while."

"Uh Nick said Gail sprung it on him and that he called you a few times so he's here. He's fine here if you want to leave him he's just gone asleep I've just given him his last bottle and thanks but I won't be able to sit down with you for two minutes so there's no point really."

"Are you sure you don't mind? you'll have your hands full with Leo being sick," Andy asked the offer was tempting.

"Yeah yeah I'm off tomorrow anyway so i'll be fine- saves you coming over you go relax have a bath or something."

"Well the offer of a bath in peace by myself is intriguing."

"So it's settled he's staying here don't worry about anything I have all I need for him here go have some Andy time I'll be over in the morning oh and I guess you know dinner is off altogether, Chris called and said Denise showed up and Dov said they was forced on a double date with them."

"Yeah I got it thanks Trac I'll see you in the morning," she said and hung up "now what?" she said out loud. Deciding to have a bath and an early night she grabbed a glass of wine while she waited for the tub to fill.

* * *

It had now been three days since she told Sam they needed space- he was keeping to his word and keeping his distance only saying hi and asking about JJ when he passed her in the hallway of the apartment block- or talking only when they had to in work. She was happy about it- not too happy but it gave her time to think without distraction about what she wanted- what was best for JJ she was pulled from her thoughts at her buzzer going. Frowning she stood up and walked to the intercom "hello?" She called.

"Hey open up," came Danny's voice.

"Danny!" she said excitedly and buzzed the front entrance for him. She was so excited she stood by the door jumping up and down waiting for him to knock.

Sam was just leaving his apartment for work when a guy he'd never remembered seeing before walked by him and knocked on Andy's door. His heart shattered when she opened the door "Danny," she squealed and threw herself at him, the guy hugged her back and walked her back into the apartment and closed the door. Sam stood there stunned it had only been three days since she told him she wanted some space and she's with a guy already- he shook his head and went off to work in a mood.

"So what's been happing?" Danny asked as he sat on the Sofa with JJ in his arms.

"Nothing much the same stuff really what are you doing home I wasn't expecting it to be for a while now," Andy said placing two cups on the table and sitting beside him "you didn'y kill Luke did you?"

Danny chuckled how he so wanted to kill the bastard"Andy I've been gone for three months I'm done the task force is done we got our guy... and no as much as I wanted to I kept my hands too myself- my mouth however is a different story... let's just say we butted heads."

Andy smiled and shook her head she knew how over protective he could be and how much he hated Luke for cheating on her "look at you Mr first grade Detective," she giggled "so that's it now no more travelling?"

"Nope I'm back have you been keeping an eye on my place like I asked?"

"Yup parties in it every night," she giggled.

He chuckled and looked down at JJ "so what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I need your advice," she said nervously.

"Shoot," he said while making faces at JJ.

"… I ran into JJ's dad the other day and he's back for good."

Danny looked up at her and raised an eyebrow "and?"

"And he still wants me to give it a go- he explained what happened, turns out he's a cop too and was undercover when I met him, his handler threw my number out so since we never gave our real names we couldn't track each other so now he works with me and lives next door and I have no idea what to do."

"So obviously he doesn't know about champ here?" Andy shook her head "well Andy it's up to you what do you want?"

"I want him to know his son I want JJ to know his dad but I'm afraid he'll bail once he finds out… I'm scared Danny."

"I know you are and it's gonna be hard but you won't know what'll happen until you tell him so you have two choices. One, you tell him and take it from there- or two, I kick the crap out of him for what you went through and you tell him."

Andy giggled and sighed "I think I'll go with the first one."

"That would be the correct answer so… what are you waiting for?"

"Now?" she asked.

"Is there a better time to tell someone they have a kid?"

Andy stood up "I need to prepare myself."

* * *

Down the station Sam was in a bad mood and everyone was avoiding him- everyone except Jerry and Ollie "what's up with you today?" Jerry asked as they sat in his office on break.

"Nothing," Sam muttered.

"Sammy we're not stupid something's up," Ollie said.

"Alright fine it's Andy… three days ago she tells me she needs some space and then this morning when I left some guy knocked at her door and she practically jumped on him."

"Wow," Jerry said shocked "did you get a name or anything maybe it's a friend?"

Sam scoffed "it was no friend and Danny I heard her say." His head snapped up when both Jerry and Ollie burst out laughing "I don't find this funny!" He yelled.

"No no Sammy you got it all wrong," Jerry said laughing.

"Yeah Sammy Danny is her brother," Ollie chuckled.

"Brother?" Sam said now feeling like an idiot he never knew she had a brother.

"Yeah he's a detective out of twenty-seven you know him- he's been away for a few months with the task force guess he's back now," Jerry explained.

"Yeah means Callaghan's back too," Ollie muttered raising an eyebrow at Jerry "So you my friend stop moping and snapping you're scaring the kids," Ollie added.

Sam sighed and rubbed his face "I'm an idiot aren't I?" he asked having now missed the look between his two friends- what had Callaghan to do with any of this?

"Yes you are," Ollie chuckled and slapped him on the shoulders "right Sammy here's a bit of advice for you- show her you mean it- anyone can say a few words, go all out- if you love her make her see it, don't stop until she gives in."

"Who says I love her?"

Jerry laughed again "ah Sammy you crack me up- but Ollie's right go talk to her and tell her you love her that might help her make up her mind."

Sam sighed and stood up "what if she doesn't wanna know?"

Ollie looked at Jerry wide eyed "did he not listen to a word I just said? Never give up Sammy- fight for her."

Sam sat thinking for a moment a lot of things could happen but he'll never know unless he tries right? He grabbed his coat and pulled the door open "screw it, what have I go to lose she either says yes or no right?"

"Thada boy Sammy go get her!" Ollie yelled.

"You can do it Sammy just tell her how you really feel don't leave anything out!" Jerry called after him.

After a quick stop in Frank's office he was changed into his street clothes and in his truck on the way to Andy's.

* * *

Back in her apartment Andy was pacing a hole in the floor with Danny watching her "right what's gonna happen here?" he asked walking over to her.

"I'm gonna go into him when he comes home from work tell him he has a son apologise my ass off and tell him why I haven't told him sooner."

"Then what?"

"Leave him alone to let it sink in, then if he wants to see him he can see him as much as he likes."

"It'll be find Andy really it will sure he'll be pissed so expect a bit of yelling, I'm gonna take JJ to see dad so you don't have to worry about him I'll drop him back later alright?"

"Thanks Danny and thanks for helping me through this."

"Anytime kiddo," he said and pulled into hug "don't worry about it okay just get it over with," he said and grabbed JJ's car seat.

Before he was ready to go there was pounding on her door "Andy! Andy! I need to talk to you!" Sam yelled from the other side.

Danny opened the door with JJ in his arms "Sam Swarek? No way, how are you doing?" he said and shook his hand "it's been a long time."

"Danny, didn't recognize you this morning Yeah it has I'm good- just back at fifteen you? I heard you're just back too."

"Yeah been in Montreal with the task force for a few months," he looked back with a rasied eyebrow at Ansy who stood open mouthed looking at them "anyway I better be off gotta take this little guy to see grandpa and you," he said to Andy "do it- I'll see you later," he said and placed JJ in his seat "nice to see you Sam we should go for a drink sometime," he said as he passed him.

"Yeah that'll be great," he nodded and watched him go.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Andy said leaning against the door.

"Uh yeah can I come in?"

"Sure," she said and stepped back to let him in.

Sam walked in and closed the door "I'll get right to the point here Andy, I know you said you wanted space but I can't do it anymore I love you okay I love you and I'm gonna show you every day until you say yes, I can't stop thinking about you you're constantly on my mind you drive me crazy."

Andy stood in shock sure she knew he liked her but loved her? "um," was all she could say she wanted to tell him she loved him too but she couldn't say it not yet- not until he knew about JJ- would he still love her then?


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again thanks for all the review/follows/fav- so glad you're all enjoying it... so the big moment is finally here, enjoy and let me know what you think :) **

Sam knew she wasn't go to say anything- he knew she was never expecting that so he walked over to her "I'm in love with you Andy I'm not gonna give up- I know this is a lot to take in so I'm gonna go and leave you to think it over… I'll be home if you wanna talk," he said and smiled quickly before hurrying out the door.

Andy didn't move for about ten minutes after he left- all she kept hearing was I love you over and over again her stomach did flips and her heart was pounding- but she was happy. Thinking about the night with Sam again she got an idea and a smile crossed her face, she grabbed her keys and ran out the door. She banged on Sam's door and took a few steps back.

"Andy?" He said when he opened it.

"Remember our first date?" she blurted out.

"What?" he asked.

"The night we met- our first date?" she asked again.

"Yeah we went to a take-out and ended up on the beach," he said looking at her wondering where she was going with this.

"Well how would you feel about doing it again now… starting again?"

"Andy," he sighed "you can't get my hopes up and then pull back a day later you have to want this."

"I know I know but I'm trying to work through it all- I can't stay away from you I've made that clear, I love you too I want to be with you- but if you want me to go think some more I'll go back to my apartment right now if not…" she held out her hand looking up at him.

He stood looking at her for a minute before he chuckled and opened his door wider "hold on a sec," he said and went to grab his coat and keys.

Half an hour later they had a bag of fries and were sitting on the benches on the beach "you had to pick the beach on a windy night," he said pulling her closer to him as she shivered.

Andy giggled and looked up at him "but aren't you glad you're here with me?"

He smiled down on her "yeah I am," he said and dipped his head to kiss her. "So when are we gonna go out?"

"No no we haven't started yet," she said and turned to face him "hold that though," she said when her phone beeped "it's my brother," she said "he got called to a meeting so JJ is at Traci's- geez he's always getting dumped on her… I'll have to go soon it's not fair on her," she said after reading it "Andy McNally," she said sticking out her hand.

"Are you serious?" He laughed.

"Yes- humour me."

He laughed again and shook her hand "Sam Swarek."

"So Sam what do you do?" she asked.

"I'm a cop," he replied.

"Me too which division?"

"Fifteen- you?"

"Me too when did you start there? Haven't seen you around before," Andy said a little too excitedly.

"Well I've been gone for four years doing a lot of undercover work… what about you how long have you been there?"

"I'm into my third year there I love it, so tell me something about you," she said taking a few fries and popping them into her mouth.

"I'm thirty-two live alone work all the time I have one sister no parents no kids my truck is my baby and that pretty much summons it up- you?"

Andy felt guilt wash over her "would you like to have kids?" she asked closing her eyes.

"Yeah," he said straight away "if I met the right girl I would I always wanted them at some stage."

Andy nodded "I have a son." 'We have a son' she thought.

"Oh yeah what's he like?"

"Yeah he's my life he wasn't planned but I wouldn't trade him for the world if anything he's made me stronger- having to do it all alone."

"What about his dad?" Sam asked hoping she told him something this time.

Andy shrugged "never met him… he doesn't know about him, when I found out I was pregnant we'd already lost contact."

"That must have been really tough on you," Sam said squeezing her knee.

"Yeah it was I tried everything I could think of to find him but nothing ever came of it, I always wondered if I'd see him again would he be interested to meet him… would he even care, would he want to be in his life."

"Well if I'm being honest with you if that day ever comes and he does walk away your kid is better off and so are you. You're doing a great Job Andy, he's so well looked after and he's so beautiful you should be proud of yourself- you did all this- you alone and no one else, so don't dwell on a guy that's not even worth your time."

She sniffed and stood up this was getting too much for her "I'm sorry I have to go," she said and went to hurry away.

"Andy!" he called and ran after her "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," he said pulling her to a stop.

"No it wasn't you it's the subject- my child has never seen his dad... what kinda mother does that make me?" she whimpered.

"Andy this is not your fault okay it's not, you lost contact with the guy it happens," Sam said trying to calm her down.

She pulled away from him she couldn't take it anymore the guilt was eating her alive "I'm sorry Sam I'm so so sorry," she sobbed.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for Andy," he said taking a step closer to her.

"Yes I have!" She screamed and took a few more steps back "I'm a horrible person Sam."

"No you're not," he said walking closer to her "you're just upset okay and it's okay you've been carrying around a lot."

"No," she shook her head and wiped her face "I lied to you," she said looking him in the eye.

"What do you mean lied to me, about what?" he asked.

"The other night you asked me how old JJ was… I lied," she said looking at him quickly then back to the ground this was it there was no going back now.

"So?" Sam said stepping forward.

Andy sighed "he's not five months he's seven months," she said looking back at him.

Sam nodded slowly "right and what's the big deal about that?"

It suddenly dawned on Andy that he had no clue what she was trying to say to him bet he didn't even know how long it's been since they last saw each other "Sam how long have we been apart?"

"One year three months three weeks and six days or sixteen months if you like… Andy what's going on here?"

I stand corrected she said to herself and took a step back preparing herself for the worst "if I was pregnant for nine months and JJ is now seven months how many months is that all together?

"Andy I don't get what's going on here- what's this all about?" he asked walking closer to her with a look of confusion on his face.

"…. JJ is your son Sam," she looked up at him "I'm sorry," she whimpered.

Sam stood in shock staring at her did he hear her right? Did she just tell him he has a son? "I-I'm sorry say that again," he asked after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry Sam really I am I did try to find you and then you showed up and I didn't know what to do, I was afraid you'd bail as soon as you found out I needed to know you were here for good."

"Jesus Christ Andy!" He yelled and threw his hands behind his head.

"I'm sorry okay I'm sorry I thought I was doing the right thing!" she cried.

"For who you!" he yelled.

"No Sam for my son- our son, how do I know that you'd stay- that you'd even see him I wanted to tell you the second I saw you I wanted you to see him, the more I saw you the more guilt I had over it- I'm so sorry."

"Andy," he sighed "you should have told me the minute you saw me this changes my life our lives! I have a baby a baby!" He yelled "a baby that I've missed out on seven months with."

"Sam please I'm sorry I tried everything I could to find you, if I had have known Jerry and Ollie were you're friends I would have found a way to find you through them," she said walking closer to him.

Sam sighed and shook his head "I don't believe this- I can't believe this, Andy how could you do this to me? I've been back for a week already you had tome to tell me."

"I'm sorry," Andy said quietly.

"STOP SAYING YOU BLODDY SORRY!" He screamed. "Andy I have a son- a child why did you feel it was better to keep this from me?"

And bit her lip and let a tear fall "I never wanted it to be this way Sam I wanted so bad for you to come back. I spent thousands trying to find you even my CI's couldn't get anything or Nick with his army ties."

Sam stood looking at the ground he was in total shock he had a baby- a son of his own, he was a daddy. He sunk to the sand and looked up at the sky as a tear rolled down his cheek "when was he born?" he asked after about a half an hour of silence.

"Sixth of January," she replied.

"What weight was he?"

"Eight pounds four ounces he was born at three twenty-six am."

He nodded "were you alone?" he asked closing his eyes.

"Traci was there, she helped me through it."

"Is he christened?" Andy nodded "who are his Godparents?"

"Traci and Jerry, Nick and Gail."

"Jerry is my baby's godfather?"

"Yeah seemed right to pick him he was really great while I was pregnant- he would take me to all of my appointments. He wouldn't let me go out on patrol or go anywhere on my own, he always made sure I had a lift home be it from work the Penny or even Traci's, but Ollie wasn't left out he was there too- he was worse than Jerry, our Son is Jonathan Oliver McNally."

Sam chuckled quickly "I bet he loved that."

Andy giggled "he did, he made Zoe make a blanket with his full name on it, he was so proud when I used it for the christening… do you want to go see him?" she asked nervously.

Sam nodded and stood up Andy got up and followed him to the truck.

* * *

They drove in silence towards Traci's, Andy had text her to let her know what was going on so she was expecting them. She kept shooting him worried glances "I'm fine," he said the next time she looked at him.

"Are you?" she asked.

Sam pulled in roughly "no I'm not I have a fucking kid a kid that has been living next door to me for a week! A kid I held!" he yelled "Jesus how could you do this to me Andy- do you hate me that much?" he asked his voice laced with hurt.

"Sam stop!" Andy shrieked when he repeatedly punched the wheel "Sam please stop!" she pleaded trying to pull his hand away. "I'm sorry okay I'm really so so sorry I never meant for this to happen I didn't!" she cried.

He finally stopped and threw his head back on the seat "this is so messed up I can't believe this." Andy didn't say anything she was afraid to say she was sorry again so just remained silent "after tonight I need some space from you." he said calmly and started to drive again.

"What!" She shrieked.

"Andy you've just told me I have a kid a kid you kept from me I don't know whether to laugh or cry I need some time by myself to figure out what I'm gonna do next."

"It's up to you what you do now Sam but just know I'll never stop you from seeing him you can see him any time you want- JJ comes first so please don't blame him for my mistake he's innocent in all this," she said sadly.

"I meant it when I said I love you Andy but you're right JJ comes first… and right now I have no idea what I feel about you but I know I can't be around you now- and I will never turn my back on him never," Sam said as he pulled to a stop outside Traci's.

"For what it's worth I am really sorry Sam… I wish things could have been different," she replied and climbed out trying to ignore her once again broken heart. Sam followed and stood behind her "hey," she said quietly when Traci opened the door.

"Hey come in," Traci said awkwardly and moved aside "he's in my room Andy."

Andy nodded and walked up the stairs to Traci's bedroom with Sam behind her she quietly opened the door and walked inside, she walked to the crib and looked down on him and smiled he was fast asleep. She looked up briefly when Sam stopped beside her "there's your son Sam," she whispered.

Sam let a tear fall as he looked down on his son, when he really looked at him he was every bar of him- he should have noticed this the first time he saw him. Leaning into the crib he ran his fingers lightly over his cheek and smiled "yes he is," he whispered back.

"You can pick him up if you want to," Andy said softly.

"I don't want to wake him," Sam said pulling his hand back.

"He won't wake up- he sleeps like you," Andy said eyeing him carefully.

Sam looked at him for a minute before he gently pulled back the blankets and scooped him into his arms, he laughed when JJ snuggled into him. He didn't take his eyes off him as he walked to the bed and sat on it.

Andy stood looking on her own tears sliding down her cheeks "I'll just leave you alone," she said and slipped out of the room.

Sam sat smiling down on JJ as he fidgeted about "hey buddy I'm your daddy," he said as more tears fell he was so happy right now he had a son and he was the most beautiful child he had ever seen. When JJ opened his eyes he smiled again he had Andy's eyes his nose and mouth and the head of back hair. "I'm sorry I haven't been here for you but I promise you I'm always going to be here from now on," he lifted him up closer and kissed him on the head "you're my number one from now on," he said and gently rocked him in his arms not once taking his eyes off him.

Andy sat at the bottom of stairs she knew she did the right thing but she just felt so crappy about it. She knew she had really hurt him the look on his face when she told him made her heart want to shatter into a million pieces- but it was the right thing to do Sam deserved to know and who knows he could be a great dad- no he will be a great dad she corrected. She was pulled from her thoughts when Traci shoved a glass in her face and sat beside her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked worriedly she was the only one who knew exactly what Andy had gone through.

"I don't know- I know I've done the right thing but I also know I've ruined it for me and him he hates me for not telling him sooner so guess it's safe to say there will be no us- ever," she said sadly.

"Aww come on Andy give yourself a break it was a hard thing to do he's just in shock, let him get used to it and then he'll come round he doesn't hate you."

"You know he told me he loves me today… before I told him about JJ, I wanted to say it back I really did but I needed him to know before I went that far," Andy sighed "guess I shoulda while I had the chance... won't get another one- he said he can't be around me now," she said shakily.

"Andy," Traci sighed and placed her hand on her back "he's angry hurt and upset his life has changed this has been sprung on him and it sucks but you're the one he's blaming he'll come round in a couple of weeks you'll see," Traci stood up as her bedroom door opened and Sam appeared "everything okay?" she asked when he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah he's back in the crib… I'm gonna go thanks for letting me come over Traci I'll see you at work, "he said and walked to the door not even looking at Andy.

As soon as the door shut behind him Andy bit her lip and let a tear slip out she didn't think he would just leave her here-not that she blamed him.

Traci stood watching her she felt bad for her she's already been through enough with her own family and now this "hey do you want to stay? I can tell Jerry not to come over," she asked sitting beside her and rubbing her back.

Andy wiped her face "thanks Trac but I think I need to be alone now I'm sorry JJ got dumped on you again and now this you go spend some time with Jerry don't worry about me."

"Are you sure… I have wine and Jerry won't mind he'll understand uh I hope you don't mind but he told me about your conversation- he only told me because I already knew and he was worrying about you both."

"No no Trac it's fine I don't mind you're my best friend anyway I'll just grab JJ and go home I think I have some thinking to do," she said and stood up.

"Hey why don't you leave him here he's already in bed me and Jerry were just gonna get a movie so we'll be here."

"No Trac I can't ask you to do that you've already done enough."

"You didn't ask I offered... here," she walked to a hook by the door and took down her car keys "Leo is with Dex so you can take my car Jerry can bring me to work tomorrow go home and get some sleep," she said and handed her the keys.

Andy took them from her and hugged her "thanks Trac I really don't know what I'd do without you," she sniffed.

"I'm always here," she replied and hugged her tight "now go on before I open that wine," she said walking her to the door "call me if you need anything."

Andy smiled "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too and Andy!" she called as she walked out the door "he loves you too he's just in a bad place at the moment."

Andy smiled again "night Trac," she said and climbed into the car.

* * *

An hour later she had showered and was ready for bed sitting on her bed she thought of something and jumped up to her wardrobe- flinging things everywhere until she found what she was looking for she ran for her front door and pulled it open. Hurrying to Sam's door she knocked and waited.

Sam opened his door as soon as he saw it was her he tried to close it again "Sam wait please," she said putting her hand out to stop him. He pulled the door back and looked at her "look I know you don't want to talk to me and I understand I just wanted to give you this," she said handing him over an album.

He took it from her and looked at it then back at her "what is it?"

"Look through it and see… night," she said and smiled weakly before walking back to her own apartment.

Sam stood in the doorway looking down at the album he opened the front cover and smiled- on the first page was written _for my daddy_ he turned the page and smiled again- it was a picture of the sonagram and another of JJ the night he was born "god he was tiny," Sam said to himself. He closed his door and walked to the sofa, moving onto the next photo his smile widened it was of JJ and Andy again the night he was born- the first three pages were of the first night, some of him on his own and others with Traci Jerry and the others. As he went on JJ got bigger and the pictures got funnier him in the bath eating bubbles, him feeding himself for the first time covered head to toe in food, his fist smile, his first time to sit up, to roll over- she had pictures of everything- when he got to the last page he sat staring at the last photo- it was a recent one of JJ with Andy both were smiling for the camera. Taking it from the plastic he walked into his room and sat on his bed, pulling open the drawer on the locker he pulled out a picture frame, opening the back of it he placed the photo in and put the back on and turned it over- running his fingers over it he smiled and placed it on the locker facing his bed he may hate her now but he knew he still loved her he'd always love her.

Walking back to the sofa he sat down and looked down at the album again, after he was finished he stood up and walked to the door, opening it he walked to Andy's door and knocked he had to knock again before he finally got an answer.

"Sam," she said sleepily.

"Have you got any more pictures?" he asked.

"Yeah I've loads," she replied.

"Can I see them?"

Andy nodded and walked to the unit in her living room grabbing four albums she walked back to him and handed them over "if you want any pictures just take them I still have copies on my laptop."

"Right," he said and looked at her for a few seconds before he walked back to his apartment.

* * *

The next morning Andy sat at her counter with a coffee she hadn't slept much and it was only seven am- Traci and Jerry had text her non-stop last night to see if she was okay or if she needed anything- she jumped when her phone rang beside her "Danny?" She greeted.

"Hey how'd it go?"

"He totally flipped and now he's not talking to me."

"So is he going to see JJ or what?"

"I don't know I think so I took him to see him at Traci's last night and then after that he wouldn't speak to me just left me there without a word."

"Give him time Ands he needs to get his head round it," Danny said.

"I know I'm gonna leave him be until he comes to me, anyway, why are you calling so early you know I'm off for the weekend."

"I know you and I knew you wouldn't sleep wanna meet me for breakfast?"

"Sure not like I have anything else to do I'll meet you at the 69 diner in about an hour?"

"Yeah I'll be there bye," he said and hung up.

She was only off the phone when there was a knock at the door frowning she stood up who could it be at this time all her friends had keys she opened it and was faced with Sam "hi," she said quietly.

"I'm done with these- took a couple," he said handing her back the albums.

"I have more if you want them," she said walking back into the living room with them.

He followed her inside "actually I'm here to ask you can I take him for the day."

Andy turned back to him "today?" she asked a little surprised.

"Yeah I've been talking to my sister she wants to see him… if that's alright with you."

Andy shook her head "uh yeah yeah that's fine um I'll call you when Traci drops him back… this isn't overnight is it?"

"No I don't think either of us is ready for that I'll be home tonight and yeah call me when Traci comes by," he said and walked to the door.

"Hey Sam," she called hurrying to the door "do you think we can talk later when you get back?"

"Andy my head is all over the place so probably not."

"Okay," she nodded not wanting to push him "I'll call you as soon as he's home."

Sam could see the hurt on her face he felt bad but that was the truth he didn't know what to say to her at the moment all he felt was anger "I'm not doing this to hurt you Andy," he said.

"I know and I do get it I don't blame you for hating me," she smiled sadly and walked into the kitchen so he wouldn't see her eyes well up. As soon as the front door closed she burst out crying she had messed it all up and now she'd lost him and she'd only herself to blame.

* * *

Half an hour later she sat at the window in the diner, she was so lost in thought she didn't even see Danny sit beside her. "Somewhere nice?" he chuckled; she jumped and turned to face him.

"Just thinking," she sighed "so anyway…" she trailed off "uh how'd it go with dad?" she asked nervously this wasn't a good subject.

Danny sighed "the same wouldn't let me in the door even with JJ there- he started shouting I was a disgrace to the McNally name and I should be ashamed of myself and so on."

"Aww Danny I'm sorry… he will come round you know- I'll talk to him again," she said placing her hand on his arm "he does love you."

Danny smiled and placed his hand on hers squeezing it "I've gotten to the stage where I realised he won't Andy it's been over fifteen years and there's not point talking to him I let him down and that's the end of it I've accepted it but thank you for sticking up for me."

Andy sighed "Danny we can't go on like this- mom had just left things were tough for us I made you go- you had to go it was the only way- did you tell him that?"

"No Andy and don't you ever tell him that it's better he's mad at me… let's just leave it be yeah?" he said looking at her with his pleading eyes.

"No Danny I won't this has gone on for long enough- you left for me you had too I was too young to work. What would have happened if you didn't send me money for the rehab clinic I'd be dead right now and you know it, he was drinking himself stupid he should be the one that's ashamed of himself you did nothing wrong."

"Well guess it's easier being mad at me than mom and please don't remind me of what happened," he sighed that was the night that broke him altogether- worst day of his life.

"But it shouldn't be that way I hate her really I do, the only reason I ever see her is for JJ's sake I don't want to explain to him why he doesn't see his grandma and how fucked up my childhood was and it's both their faults we were left to pick up the pieces!" she said angrily.

"Andy leave it we're not going there again me and you are happy and that's all I care about… what happened with Sam?" Danny asked hoping to take her mind off their parents.

Andy sighed dramatically and rested of head on the table "he hates me I've screwed up he could barely look at me this morning I asked him could we talk later and he said no."

"Andy- he doesn't hate you he's just got life changing news he's still in shock he's scared he's lost he needs to work through it himself- how would you be if it was the other way around?"

"If I'm honest I'd have punched me in the face and drove over me."

"So you get why he's being like this?"

"I do and I get he needs time to himself but it's so hard," she wined "he told me he loved me yesterday and then after I told him about JJ he said he didn't know what he felt about me, I want him Danny I love him too I want to be with him," she whimpered.

"Hey," he said moving closer to her "you gotta be strong here- tough McNally needs to make an appearance for a while."

"How can I be strong when all I've been doing is sitting around thinking about him? I'd rather have mom walk out on me again ten times over than him," she said shakily.

"You have no choice Andy no matter what you do you'll be thinking about him, you just need to give him his space and let him come to you when he's ready- it's not a great comfort but that's the way it's gonna be you can't push him into forgiving you and move on just like that."

"I'm not expecting him to do anything I know I screwed up and I'll take whatever he throws at me until he's willing to forgive me… if he forgives me," she muttered.

Danny sat back on his chair and studied his little sister she was cut up he could see the hurt and worry all over her face "have you thought about what's gonna happen if he decides he doesn't want to be with you?"

Andy sat back up straight "yes I have… a lot, we'll just arrange days and nights for him to have JJ and try be civil but I hope it never comes to that."

Danny's phone rang interrupting them "sorry that damn station can't do anything by themselves," he said and stood up "I'll be back in a sec," he said and hurried outside.

A few minutes later he came back and sat down "I have to go in a few minutes- old case, but I can drive you home first."

"Nah that's okay I feel better now thanks Danny," she stood up and grabbed her coffee "he asked me could he take JJ for the day."

"And you agreed?" Danny asked grabbing his own coffee and walked outside with her.

" I'm freaking out but yeah I did I didn't even need to think about it- he said he was talking to his sister and she wanted to see him so he's going up to St Catherine's."

"It's a start maybe time away from you will do him good," he replied and stopped at his car.

"Yeah maybe anyway I'm on nights Monday to Friday are you okay to take JJ any of them?"

"Tuesday night I'm free but I'll talk to you before then… I better go I'll talk to you later," he said and climbed into his car.

Andy got back to her apartment and opened the door walking into the living room she saw Traci lying on the sofa with a magazine "hey I thought you said you'd call."

"And I thought you'd be home at eight am… where did you go?"

"I went to meet Danny for a chat- how was he?" she asked walking to the bouncer that JJ bounced around in.

"Yeah he was great didn't wake up until half seven, he's had his bottle he's been bathed and dressed for you."

"Isn't Aunt Traci the best," she cooed to him "thanks Trac for last night."

"No worries you did it for me," Traci walked to JJ and kissed his forehead "bye little man- I better be off I start at nine meet me for a drink later?"

"Sure you're off at six?" Traci nodded "well Sam's taking JJ for the day so I'll be there.

"Wow taking him already I'm impressed… gotta go I'll see you later!" she called and slipped out the front door.

* * *

Andy had called Sam and told him to come in when he was ready she was in the bedroom getting stuff ready for JJ when the front door opened "Andy?" He called. She walked out to the living room to see him with JJ already in his arms he couldn't wait to get out that door "I'll be back around half eight nine that okay?"

She nodded it was past his bedtime but she'd let it slid for now "that's fine I've a few things to run through with you before you go," she handed him the bag "formula is in there- four ounces of hot water four spoons of food- make sure you check it's not too hot. There's a jar of food for lunch and another for dinner, there's some snack things for him in between. There's a blue dog in there- don't go anywhere without it, his teeth are at him so if he starts getting cranky and drooling there's stuff in there just rub it on his gums. If he won't take the milk there's a separate bottle for juice… that's in there too, he has spare clothes and a few toys for the drive and I threw in a few pictures in case your sister wants some oh and there's a blanket in there too."

"He'll be fine Andy… I'll see you later," he said and picked up his car seat "say bye to mommy," he said to JJ.

Andy walked over and kissed him on the forehead "I love you I'll see you later buddy- call me if you have any problems," she said looking up at Sam.

"I have nieces I kinda know what I'm doing!" He called and walked out the door.

Andy spent the day cleaning her apartment and sorting out JJ's clothes man he had an army of them. She was uneasy and nervous she kept checking her phone every two minutes. Deciding to scrub the stove she grabbed her supplies and got into it she had to stop herself from calling him… she had to trust him.

When that was done she saw it was now five, grabbing a shower she got ready and headed out the door… at least she'd have company now.

"Hey Andy!" Traci called and waved when she saw he walk in.

"Hey," she replied and slid onto a stool.

Dov had returned from the bar and slid a beer in front of both of them "how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm a nervous wreck I keep looking at my phone but so far so good," Andy replied and downed half her beer.

"Yeah good," Traci laughed as Andy looked at her phone again.

"Trac he's not with one of you guys he doesn't know Sam what if he's all whingey and won't settle or something?"

"Then Sam will have to deal with it, Andy you gotta give him a chance to figure out things by himself," Traci replied.

"I know I know- I'm not used to it I'll be fine once we settle into a routine," she muttered and took another large sip of her beer.

"Right darts anyone?" Dov said hoping to distract her.

"I'm in," Traci said and jumped off her stool.

"Guess one game couldn't hurt," Andy said and followed them.

For the next hour and a half they played darts and caught up on gossip, until Andy looked at her watch and jumped up "shit it's almost half eight Sam said he'd be home I gotta go I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She yelled over her shoulder as she ran out the door.

* * *

She had just got changed into her pyjamas when there was a knock at her door. Opening it she smiled and stood back, Sam walked in carrying JJ in his seat fast asleep "was he okay?" she asked peering in at him.

"Yeah he was great loved all the attention," Sam said as he unclipped the straps and lifted him out, walking to his crib he placed him in it and dropped a kiss on his forehead "I better go," he said and walked back towards the door.

"Sam wait!" she called and followed him.

"Andy I'm not ready to talk yet," he sighed.

"No I know it's not that," she said walking over to him "I'm just letting you know I'm on nights this week so he won't be around much… but if you want to see him just call me and I'll arrange it.

"Who's taking him?" he asked.

"Gail has him tomorrow- Danny Tuesday and I have to organize the rest," she replied.

Sam nodded "right then I'll be in touch," he said and walked to the door he rolled his eyes when she called him again.

"Just one more thing," she said walking over to him "I need to see my dad tomorrow before work so would you be okay to watch JJ- my dad's coming here so I'll get him as soon as he's gone... I have to sort something with him that I'm pretty sure will turn into an argument and I don't want him here for that," she said closing her eyes and cursing herself she didn't need to tell him why.

Sam wanted to ask what was going on was she okay but bit his tongue "sure drop him in," he said and walked off.

Andy watched him go and sighed before closing her door and going into her bedroom, she lay on her bed watching JJ sleep she smiled he really did look like Sam she found herself wondering what his sister looked like what her kids were like- did he look like them? She watched him for a few minutes before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Sam was sitting at the counter in his kitchen when there was a knock on his door, he walked to it and opened it he stood back to allow Andy in she had JJ in her arms a bottle between her teeth a dummy on her finger a bag on her shoulder and a bouncer chair hanging out of her hand.

He took the chair from her and took the bottle out of her mouth without a word before taking JJ out of her arms "morning buddy not sleep well?" He asked "yeah I heard you crying," he said and smiled at him.

"His teeth," Andy replied she was too worked up about the conversation with her dad to worry about him ignoring her, she pulled the stuff for his gums from her pocket "if he cries use this he should go back asleep he's awake half the night," she yawned.

Sam looked at her he wanted to tell her to go back to bed after her dad went she looked drained but he couldn't bring himself to be nice to her "right," he said and walked over to the sofa he sat down and placed JJ in the bouncer.

"I won't be long," she said and backed out the door she was hoping he'd say something to her- anything.

Sam looked at the closed door and sighed he looked back down at JJ when he gurgled "yeah I know I'm an idiot," he said.

Andy paced her living room waiting for her dad he was five minutes late which was a thing for him she jumped for the buzzer as soon as it rang "hello," she almost yelled.

"Hey pumpkin," her dad said cheerfully.

"Hey dad come on up," she said and buzzed him "okay," she said jumping on the spot "time to do this… it ends here," she said and opened her front door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again thanks for all the reviews and whatnots **** I am really glad you're all enjoying this- in this chapter we find out a little about the Tommy/Danny situation but in future chapters it will all be revelled…enjoy **

"Andy?" Tommy called as he closed the door behind him.

"Here," she said coming from the kitchen.

"Hey," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "what's this about you sounded worried," he asked.

"Um here sit down," she said and led him to the sofa she had no clue where to start.

"Andy is something wrong- where's JJ?" he asked looking around a flash of worry crossing his face.

"Oh Chris took him for a walk," she lied she still hadn't told him Sam was around. Tommy nodded he knew her friends all loved JJ and spent a lot of time with him. "So dad," she said turning to face him she took his hands in hers "I need you to talk to Danny for me."

"Andy," he sighed and pulled his hand away "we've been through this I can't."

"Why dad he did nothing wrong!" She yelled.

Tommy shot up off the sofa "you know damn well what he did- he left just like she did Andy!" he yelled back.

Andy shot up too "he left to protect me!" she yelled without thinking "he did it for me dad I made him go!"

Tommy stood glaring at her "what do you mean he left to protect you- protect you from what?" he asked confused.

Andy felt guilt wash over her but the anger out ranked that "from you!" she practically screamed she had bottled this up for over fifteen years never once did she blame him. After the first day she had left she never asked about her mother again, when he got worse she blamed her mother after that night- what he did to her she blamed her mother. But now she understood fully that he could have helped himself he just didn't want to.

Tommy was stunned he stood staring at her opening and closing his mouth she saw the hurt and upset overtake his face "why would you need protecting from me?" he asked quietly he was still in shock.

"Oh I don't know dad! How about the night I came home from my school disco to get battered with a bat by my wasted dad!" she screamed as the tears fell. She saw him flinch she knew he was remembering, she felt bad but she had to keep going- she had to make him see how much hurt he was causing Danny… and her "You were that drunk you thought you were still at work and I wasn't cooperating! If Danny hadn't have heard me scream I wouldn't be here now!" she wiped her face "you were out of control dad after that it was too much I was afraid of you… afraid of being alone with you, imagine being afraid of my own dad," she whispered.

Tommy let tears fall and took a step to her "I'm sorry Andy I'm sorry for everything I did," he said shakily he never realised his drinking had such an impact on her.

Andy went on like she didn't hear that "after I got out of hospital I begged Danny to take the job in New York- he had been offered a job as a rookie detective and he was about to turn it down for me for you! So you could continue feeling sorry for yourself and forget we even existed! I wasn't about to let him ruin his life, I made him take it! I made him leave! He didn't want to go I MADE HIM!" she stopped talking and wiped her face her eyes had become blurry she wasn't even sure her dad could understand her her voice was that high pitched and shaky. "After he took the Job he sent me money and that's how we got you into that clinic HE paid for it!" she wiped her face again the tears would not stop "daddy I love you but you need to stop this he's your son you can't do this to him anymore he was missing mom too but he chose to look after me and him than wallow in self-pity, don't get me wrong we understood we did but after the first few months it got worse not better. You were out of hand and things were slipping fast we were sure you'd lose your job and you did! And as for telling Nick he was the son you never had IN FRONT OF ME! that was wrong dad, Nick is one of my best friends and I love him I do but he's no Danny… Dad how could you say that?"

"Andy I...," Tommy trailed off she looked up at him and for the first time in her life she saw he was actually ashamed of himself "baby I'm sorry!" he cried "I messed everything up for you I know I did I was too washed up in my own stuff to notice you or him," he said and sat back down.

"Daddy," Andy said and sat beside him "I love you and I love Danny you two and JJ are all I have you need to go see him," she pleaded.

"I can't I can't get over the fact he left so soon after her he just walked away and left me too."

Andy sighed she seemed to be going backwards she was angry again and shot off the sofa "I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE DAD! I can't," she said lowering her voice. "Danny did not leave you he went away so he could help you -help me! He came back and you turned your back on him I'm sorry dad," she cried "no more I won't see my brother hurt over loving his family he could have walked away and never came back but he did dad he did!," she sobbed and ran out her front door.

In Sam's he sat looking at the wall he'd heard most of it but it was all muttered through the wall, when she yelled he could hear perfectly and his heart broke for her. He had no idea what she went through what she was still going through- he was startled by banging on his door. Walking to it he opened it and Andy fell in sobbing she ignored him and looked around for JJ "where is he?" She cried her whole body trembling.

"He's asleep- hey calm down," Sam said grabbing her arm when she tried to hurry by him.

She pulled away from him "where?" She asked again.

"In the bedroom Andy I think you should leave him," he said following her.

She stopped in the doorway and looked at the bed- Sam had placed him in the middle and put pillows all around him- just looking at him she started to relax. She wiped her face and turned back to him "I'm sorry," she said taking a shaky breath "it's just one thing after another with me," she gave him a half smile and walked into the room. She picked up JJ and sat on the side of the bed, she cuddled him close to her and kissed his head and neck she placed her hand at the back of his head and closed her eyes.

Sam stood and watched her from the doorway he looked at her on his bed with his son… where she should be, but he just couldn't bring himself to forgive her- he was working on it though if she had have burst through his door like that yesterday he would have shoved her right back out and closed the door in her face. He sighed and left her there. Going to the kitchen he turned on the coffee pot and slummed into a chair he didn't know what to do- he just knew he didn't want her to leave.

The coffee pot clicking pulled him from his thoughts and he stood up grabbing two cups he made her one and left his in the kitchen. He walked to his room and stopped in the doorway, she was lying back on the bed with her feet still on the floor JJ lay on her chest and her arms were wrapped protectively around him she had fallen asleep. He smiled as he watched them, he put the cup down on his dresser and walked over pulled his phone and took a few snaps of them. As soon as he got closer he saw the tear tracks down her face, sighing he leaned in and wiped them away with his thumb, he gently lifted her arms and placed them by her side. Lifting JJ off her he walked to the bouncer and placed him in it lying it back, walking back into his room he pulled the covers back on the other side and walked back to her, lifting her into his arms he carried her to his side and placed her down gently. Taking off her shoes he pulled the covers over her and looked down on her, before he knew what he was doing his hand was rubbing her hair and he was dropping a lingering kiss on her forehead. After a few seconds he stepped back and smiled down at her she looked so right in his bed, shaking his head he sighed and went back to the living room.

He sat thinking about her god how he missed her it killed him so much that she was right next door, he stopped himself at least ten times a day from going over to hers and just kissing the life out of her he smiled as he went he went back to the night he met her- after their beach date.

FLASHBACK: _They walked back to her hotel in silence he had his arm around her and she leaned into him wearing his coat "so Sam where you from?" She asked._

"_Toronto but I haven't been there in a while with work and all- you?"_

"_No way so am I what street?" She asked excitedly._

"_115__th"__ he replied "see there was a point," he chuckled he knew by her smile that she wasn't too far from him._

"_Really!" She shrieked "I'm on Fifth but hoping to move soon… too far away from my job."_

"_Hopefully not too far?" He asked spinning her to face him._

_She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck "not too far from 115__th"__ she giggled and stood up on her toes to kiss him "fate works in mysteries ways," she said when she pulled back "oh wait," she giggled and pulled out her phone "I so gotta take a pic for my best friend Traci she'll never believe I did this."_

_Sam chuckled and waited for her to get her camera ready "easy," he chuckled when she pulled him as close as she could. He placed both hands on her hips as both were standing side wards; he smiled when she said cheese then laughed and moved away from her again "you sure that was for your friend?"_

"_Well for me too," she giggled and put her phone away "so this is me," she said nodding to the hotel behind her. _

_He stepped closer to her "guess it is," he said sliding his hands onto her hips._

_She nodded "so wanna go out tomorrow night?" she asked nervously._

_He nodded "tomorrow it is," he laughed at the big smile that overtook her face and dipped his head to kiss her, he stepped back "well Andy Jackson you better get your beauty sleep in I'll pick you up here at eight?" _

_She giggled and stood up on the steps "I'll be here at eight."_

"_Alright then get inside," he said leaning up to kiss her quickly._

"_Night Sam," she said and walked up the rest of the steps. _

"_Night beautiful!" He called after her and turned to walk away "wow she's amazing," he said to himself as he walked home with the biggest smile on his face._ END OF FLASHBACK.

He sighed and sat back into the sofa god did he love this woman he had fallen hard and fast for her and now he didn't want to be without her but she had hurt him, he knew he'd need time or a couple of months down the road he'd throw it back in her face.

* * *

Andy groaned and rolled over she shot up when she smelled Sam, opening her eyes she blinked a few times and looked around this isn't my room she said to herself. Looking to the locker looking for a clock she doubled back when a photo of her and JJ caught her eye, she picked it up and ran her fingers over it just the way Sam had. She placed it back down and rolled out of the bed she made it up again and sat on it to put her shoes on. Walking into the living room she stopped in the doorway watching him feed JJ he was laughing and making faces while he did the aeroplane, looking at the chair she knew it was from her apartment, her smile faded as she remembered earlier with her dad "was my dad still there when you went in?" she asked walking to where he could see her.

He shook his head "no he was gone but he left a note on the coffee table- I didn't read it," he said quickly when she raised an eyebrow "hope you don't mind me going in I needed this and some food for him," he said nodding to the chair.

"No that's fine I was actually thinking about giving you a key in case he was here and I wasn't home if you needed anything."

"Yeah about that I was gonna get a load of stuff for here what do you think?"

Andy shrugged "it's up to you I mean I wouldn't we live next door I have everything so is there any point?"

He smiled at the last part remembering when she first said that to him "uh yeah guess you're right," he said and went back to JJ "… wanna talk about what happened earlier?" he asked glancing at her.

He saw her stiffen "uh no I'm fine thanks," she said quickly he saw her close her eyes and throw her head forward like she was saying damn it "I better go get ready for work what time is it?"

"Uh," he looked at his watch "almost six."

"Six!" She shrieked "how long was I asleep?"

"About four hours sorry I didn't wanna wake you, you looked so cute," he said before he could stop himself.

Andy blushed and looked at the floor biting her lip "haven't been sleeping much lately," she muttered.

"I know I can hear you walking round in there," he replied.

Andy nodded she didn't know what else to do "I better go get ready are you okay to finish feeding him just I've to get a shower and get his stuff ready for Gail I have to walk so I'll be leaving at seven," she said walking to the door.

"Where does Peck live?" he asked.

"Sixth and West," she replied.

Sam nodded "leave it until half seven and I'll drop you over and then to work."

"That's okay I can walk," she said nervously.

"No I'm not taking no for an answer I'm not having my son walking in a cold night," he said 'lame cover' he said to himself.

Andy giggled "he loves being outdoors besides I'm pretty sure he won't be walking I'll be doing all that."

"Don't care see you at half," he said without looking at her.

She shook her head and smiled "… thanks Sam," she said and went back to get ready.

At twenty past seven she hurried out of her apartment still dressing herself and knocked at his door- shoving her sweater over her head just as he opened the door "look JJ it's the headless witch," he chuckled. Pulling the sweater down she stared at him hoping he was messing- she relaxed when she saw him smile. Before she could say anything his phone rang "Swarek," he answered.

"Hey Sammy sorry for the late notice Collins called in sick can you do his night shift… you'll be with McNally though," Frank asked.

Sam looked at Andy- twelve hours in a car alone with her and it was Monday night… maybe they could talk "yeah sure I'll do it."

"Thanks Sammy eight o clock," Frank said and hung up.

"Looks like I'm on the night shift too," he said shoving his phone back in his pocket.

"Oh right well I can walk then so you can get ready," she said putting her arms out to take JJ only for Sam to pull her inside.

"You'll wait I just have to get changed," he said handing him over.

Five minutes later he was walking down to his car. Another five minutes later he was waiting for her outside Gail's. Pulling into the station they both climbed out and walked inside "thanks for the ride Sam," she smiled and walked into the locker rooms.

* * *

When she was in her uniform she walked out fixing her shirt "what the hell!" She shrieked when someone grabbed her roughly by the arm. She looked up to see a very pissed off Danny dragging her along looking for an empty office "Danny what the hell are you doing?" She hissed causing people to look their way one of them being Sam.

Danny opened a door and shoved her inside "what the hell were you thinking!" He yelled.

"What!" She yelled back.

"Going to dad I asked you not to!"

"I couldn't stand it anymore Danny I thought you'd be happy!"

"Oh yeah I look real happy now don't I?" he hissed and walked closer to her "he showed up at my job wasted Andy! All that work gone to hell!" He screamed.

Andy was in shock "he didn't?" she said taking a step back her heart plummeted he was doing so well after the first clinic he had last about four months before hitting the bottle again- he hadn't touched a drink since... fight night when she was a rookie- that was an embarrassing night.

"Yes he did! He was crying begging for forgiveness making a fool of himself- whatever you said pushed him over the edge Andy! You've gone and fucked everything up!"

Her eyes filled with tears "no I didn't… I wanted to make it better," she whimpered.

"Yes you did Andy all that money we spent and still are spending for him to go to the damn meetings are wasted he'll never go back to them now!"

Andy pulled the door open and went to hurry out she couldn't hold back the tears any longer "hey I'm not done!" Danny yelled walking out after her and grabbed her arm.

"Just leave it Danny," she yelled "I thought I was helping," she said and pushed him away.

"Hey," Danny said tilting her chin up he hadn't meant to yell he was more embarrassed about him turning up at his station than being angry at her "I'm sorry okay I snapped I'm not mad at you I'm mad at him," he said taking a step closer to her "come here," he said and pulled her into a hug "you know I love you right?" She nodded against him "so you know why I'm so pissed."

"I don't live there anymore he won't hurt me Danny- I don't need you to protect me anymore but thank you."

"Need me or not I'm gonna be there I'm sorry I shouldn't have barged in here," he said stepping back from her.

Andy looked around to see Sam watching her "I better go I'll call you later um where's dad now?"

"Don't worry he's on my sofa where he'll be staying okay, gotta go be careful out there and I'll see you when you drop JJ over tomorrow."

Andy nodded "call me later," she said and walked away she was still upset and couldn't help the tears that fell he might not have meant his words but he was right she had fucked up- if she hadn't been so harsh to her dad and said all those horrible things he wouldn't have felt the need to have a drink. She was so lost in thought she didn't see where she was going and smacked right into Sam "sorry," she muttered.

"Don't be sorry be alert," Sam said guiding her out to their car she didn't bother arguing she climbed into the passenger side and did her belt without a word.

Sam threw her a worried glance at her "I'm focused on my job Sam so you can stop looking at me like that," she said without even looking his way she could feel him any time he looked at her.

"It's not the job I'm worried about… what did Danny want?"

"To tell me I screwed up again…my dad's wast-" she stopped talking and her eyes shot to the floor "nothing never mind everything is fine," she said quickly.

Sam knew how Tommy used to be and he knew something was up "Andy me and you might be in a bad place now but I'd like to think we can at least have a conversation… so tell me?" he asked looking at her.

Andy looked back at him she would like that it's a step closer right? "My dad- he was wasted and turned up at Danny's job it's all my fault I pushed him too far Sam I said some horrible things they were true but I shouldn't have said it."

"Andy I knew your dad I know what happened here- how he lost his job and trust me it's not your fault okay," Sam said trying to calm her.

"It is now," she mumbled "if I hadn't have said all that stuff made him feel bad he wouldn't have went for a drink and Danny wouldn't be pissed… I just wanted my family back is that so wrong?"

She looked up when Sam slipped his hand over hers "you always had a big heart Andy that's what I love about you you're selfless you always put others first no matter what happened or what they've done to you."

"Don't try make me feel better Sam after what I did to you you should be on Danny's side," she said wiping her eyes.

"Andy I need more time- but in a way I do know why you didn't tell me- not saying I forgive you or anything but I do know and I know you did it for JJ and in my book that's pretty amazing."

They sat looking at one another until they radio sprang to life Andy shifted in her seat and Sam cleared his throat and looked out the window "light em up McNally," he said as soon as the dispatcher was finished "15-05 on route," he said and put the radio back down.

* * *

Halfway through the night Sam pulled in outside an all-night diner "what do you want?" he asked as he shut the engine off.

"Nothing just coffee," she muttered.

"You have to eat Andy you haven't eaten since breakfast and its two am now," he argued.

"I'm fine I just want a coffee," she muttered again.

Sam sighed he knew she wouldn't cave "fine I'll be back in a second," he said and climbed out.

She watched him go inside and looked down when her phone rang "Dad I'm so sorry," she said quickly.

"Hey honey… I'm just calling to let you know I've thought about what you said and first of all I want to tell you how sorry I am for everything you went through."

She noticed his voice was still a bit slurred but she still felt bad "Dad you don't have to apologise I'm sorry I shouldn't have said all that," she said quickly.

"No no you were right everything you said was true the part that hurts the most is my baby girl was afraid of me," Tommy said sadly.

"Daddy no," she whimpered she was feeling really bad now "I didn't mean that."

"No pumpkin you did and that broke my heart… you we're right, so I'm calling to tell you that I've spoken to my sponsor he's arranged for me to go away for a while… tonight."

"Tonight!" Andy shrieked "dad that's like now," she said stating the obvious.

"I know honey but I need to sort my life out I need to look after my kids Danny is going to take me to the port- I'll be gone for a few weeks it a cruise for my group it's part of the programme so I don't want you to worry okay you just look after my grandson and let your brother look after you and I love you both."

Andy bit her lip as a tear fell "you'll look after yourself won't you?"

"I will sweetie don't worry about me I'll be too busy dancing and making a fool out of myself to think about a drink I better go I'm packing here."

"Okay dad you have fun and call me."

"Oh honey we can't use phones or contact family it's part of the deal this place is stricter than the last one. I'll see you when I get home okay I love you- be safe out there copper," Tommy said and hung up.

She knew he was getting upset and had to go she wiped her face and put her phone back in the side of the door "he'll be okay he'll be okay," she said as she closed her eyes.

Sam came back out with food and coffees he saw her wipe her face she was on the phone to someone and she was crying again his heart dropped she never got a break- if it wasn't him acting like an asshole it was her brother or her dad. He thought for a moment before he walked over to the car. Going to her side he opened her door "out you get McNally," he said.

"Sam it's freezing I'm not getting out," she replied.

He leaned in over her and unclipped her belt, as he was pulling back he stopped at her face he so wanted to kiss her "out," he said and pulled fully back.

Andy huffed and climbed out "what- is this where you leave me here for being such a bitch?" she asked leaning against her door.

Sam took her hand and pulled her from the door, closing it he turned to her and backed her up against it "I'm sick seeing you cry it breaks my heart to see you like that so I want you tell me something," he said placing his hands on her hips he was losing it he couldn't stay mad at her even if she did keep his kid from him he just couldn't- he loved her that much "tell me something I can do that will make you feel better?"

Andy snapped her eyes up to meet his was he kidding? She asked herself "my life is not a joke Sam yes it's fucked up but it's my life I don't need you making me feel worse about it I know I hurt you what this is pay back? Kick me while I'm down?" she snapped and shoved him away.

Sam stepped back to her and pinned her to the car "I'm not trying to do that and I'm serious."

Andy studied him her heart was racing he was being serious she could tell by his face "Sa-" she was cut off by the radio.

"_Attention all units we have a B&E in progress at 21 Hasting Avenue owners are on the premises." _

"You heard her McNally," Sam said and ran to his side of the car cursing the dispatcher.

Andy climbed in and sighed things were looking good there "15-05 on route," she said into the radio as Sam flashed the lights and sped off their food forgotten on the roof.

* * *

An hour later Sam pulled into the station chuckling with a shaking and shivering Andy beside him with a blanket wrapped around her "shut up!" she snapped.

"Hey you didn't have to tackle him I was right behind you," he replied.

"Yes exactly behind me so shut up I had to I didn't know the jerk landed on a hose," she huffed.

"It was funny though," he chuckled.

"No it wasn't I'm soaking wet- my clothes are stuck to me- I'm stuck to the seat and I'm bloody freezing so no Sam it's not funny!" She yelled.

They had gotten to the house just as a guy fled out towards the back garden, they both jumped out and chased him Andy being ahead, she rounded the corner to see him trip which gave her an extra second to catch up on him. Before he could move again she'd jumped him from behind and threw him to the ground. As she sat across him to pull her cuffs out he turned quickly to spray her in the face with the hose- she squealed in fright and dogged it but it kept coming. A few seconds later it stopped and she opened her eyes to see Sam smirking at her with the guy cuffed and on his feet beside him she stood up and she was dripping wet from head to toe.

Sam led the guy back to the cruiser and put him inside, going to the boot he opened it and pulled out the blanket. Pulling her aside he wrapped it around her and began to rub her arms. He stopped when another cruiser pulled up and walked over to them to tell them to finish up that he was taking the guy and Andy back to the station.

Andy shook her head when he laughed again and climbed out she followed him and shoved him "now now," he chuckled "play nice," he said looking back at her with a smile.

She couldn't help the flutter and the tiny bit of hope that she felt deciding to see what happened she shoved him again "I'd play nice if my partner didn't laugh at me."

Sam stopped and quickly turned back to her "I said paly nice," he said and shoved her backwards.

She gasped and stared at him open mouthed "you did not just push me!"

"Oh I think I did McNally… whatcha gonna do about it?" He smirked moving closer to her.

Her heart was in her mouth she didn't know what to do she took a step forward and glared playfully at him while sneakily opening the bottle of water she'd taken when she climbed out "I'm gonna do… this," she said slowly and emptied it over his head and took off.

"McNally! You are so dead!" He yelled after her.

"Paybacks a bitch," she laughed and ran inside she looked back to see him running after her she giggled and shot into the locker rooms.

It wasn't long before the door bounced off the wall "you can't hide in here McNally," he called.

"Whose hiding?" she said from her locker as she unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off.

Sam came beside her and stopped he will admit he was happy right now they were actually having a little fun "that little stunt you pulled back there has earned you a desk for the rest of the night doing our paperwork," he said with a smug look on his face.

"You mean this stunt," she said and quickly emptied the rest of the water over him.

"Andy!" He yelled and grabbed her round the waist before she took off. He pulled her back against him and held her tight, he didn't move for a few seconds this felt so right they fit so well. He was pulled from his thoughts when Andy turned in his arms she was looking up at him with a look of confusion hope and a little love he thought. Without saying a word he lowered his head and kissed her.

Andy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer inside she was bursting with happiness, she squealed slightly when he backed her up against the lockers and pinned himself against her. The kiss got more heated and he slipped his hand under the back of her top and ran his hands up her back.

Without warning he pulled away quickly and took a few steps backwards "I-I'm sorry… I can't," he said and turned around quickly.

"Sam!" She said and took a step after him.

"No Andy please," he said and practically ran from the room leaving her looking after him with tears welling.

He hurried to Jerry's office to hide out knowing it was empty flinging the door open he hurried inside and closed it leaning against it "stupid stupid stupid," he said while banging his head against it- he was startled by a voice behind him.

"Uh buddy whatever it was my door didn't do it," Jerry said from his desk.

Sam sighed and turned to face a very sleepy looking Jerry "what are you doing here it's five am" he asked looking at his watch.

"I'm in court today just going over it… what's up with you?" he asked shoving his file away from him.

Sam sighed again and dropped into the seat across from him "Andy," he muttered.

A small smile crossed Jerry's face he knew through Traci that she had told him he also knew things didn't go so well but he knew Sam and he thought he'd have talked to her by now "what about her?" he asked casually.

"I uh kinda… kissed her and ran off," he said looking up at him.

"Okay one- why did you kiss her? And two- why did you run away- what happened to not giving up?"

"That was before I knew about my son! We're not good Jerry I can't just kiss her and forget what she did," he huffed although he did want to go back to the locker room.

"Sammy," he sighed and stood up "have you actually sat down and talked to her without yelling? Hear her side of the story?"

"No," he muttered "I haven't really spoken to her properly since she told me about him… I don't know where to start."

"Sam let me tell you something," he said walking around his desk and sitting across from him "when Andy found out she was pregnant the first thing she did was come back here and run a search for a Sam Roberts, Do you know what she did when she didn't get anything?" Sam shook his head "she went right out looking for you, she didn't come home until the next day- we were all worried about her, of course at the time we didn't know she was pregnant- Traci did but she was still worried about her. So anyway she told us she had been up all night walking 115th street looking at every buzzer on apartment blocks, knocking on every house for you… undercover you."

Sam nodded he really had no idea "she was out all night?" he asked stunned- she'd even remembered what street it was.

"All night," Jerry nodded "You know what happened to her that night?" Again Sam shook his head "she got mugged… she was okay though," he added quickly as Sam opened his mouth "she had nothing in her bag but still she kept looking for you… take her home Sam sit down and listen to her I know you're pissed but you know deep down she did the right thing for JJ."

Sam sighed "how can I stop hating her?" he laughed bitterly "I love her and I hate her… is that even possible?" he asked looking up at him.

Jerry smiled "you don't hate her Sammy I know you- you're hurt about what you've missed out on... don't waste any more time- talk to her," he said again "let her get everything out then you might understand a bit better."

Sam sighed and threw his head back "why is this so damn complicated!" he yelled.

Jerry laughed "if it wasn't complicated it wouldn't be you Sammy- now go on get," he said pulling him from the chair "go find her," he said opening his door.

"What if she won't talk to me?" he asked turning back to Jerry.

"Stop looking for excuses and go," he chuckled and shoved him out the door "good luck!" He called after him.

Sam slowly walked to the locker rooms they still had three hours of shift left he didn't fancy finishing them in silence. Stopping outside the locker rooms he took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Walking to her row of lockers he saw her still sitting in her wet uniform in a daze "you know you'll catch a cold if you don't change."

She looked up when she heard him her eyes were filled with hurt she shrugged and looked back down at the floor "would it matter? Just another thing to add to my list of fuck ups."

Sam walked over to her and got down on his knees pulling her face up he smiled "well I don't want you getting sick so how about you get a hot shower and some dry clothes then we can go get breakfast?" he smiled again when her face lit up a bit "… after work," he added making her laugh.

She sighed and smiled quickly at him "is this how we're gonna be?" she asked

Sam stood up and sat beside her "no I hope not um when we get home do you think we could talk?"

She nodded and stood up "I'll be out soon I'll meet you at our desks. Sam nodded as his phone beeped stopping him from answering- opening the message he laughed "what's so funny?" Andy asked.

"Oh nothing juts my sister being her normal self… I'll see you in a bit," he said and walked away reading over the message **has my doofus brother snapped out of it yet? Has he told my gorgeous nephew's hottie mommy that he loves her and forgives her? Come on Sammy! You know she did the right thing… one more day or I'm coming down to tie you to her… gotta go in** **work **

He shook his head she was way too happy this time of the morning he typed back as he walked **yes** **Sarah chill I have calmed down we talked a little but I'm taking her out after work so we'll see where that goes and I am not a doofus!** He chuckled again as he sat down and sent it… now all he had to do was wait two hours thirty-nine minutes and eleven seconds


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of shift went by awkwardly both looking up every few seconds to see the other watching them, Andy would blush and smile then quickly look down- Sam would chuckle and smile but didn't look away.

"That's us let's go," Sam said seeing it was eight am.

Andy stood up and yawned "that was a long night," she grumbled.

"Who you tellin' anyway I'll meet you here in about ten minutes then we can go okay?"

Andy nodded "sure- I'm gonna call Gail and let her know I won't be long."

"We won't be long," Sam corrected "I'll see you in a few," he said disappearing behind the door.

Andy walked into the locker room and pulled her locker open, taking her phone from her pocket she placed it on the bench beside her and dialled Gail, she let it ring for a minute or so until Gail's groggy voice answered "hey," she muttered.

"Hey sorry were you still asleep?" She asked as she pulled her shirt on.

"Yeah JJ's still down so I thought I'd stay in bed until he got up what's up?"

"Uh you're on speaker okay so watch what you say," Andy said and sat down on the bench "do you mind hanging onto him for a bit longer… Sam asked me to go to breakfast with him."

There was silence on the line for a second before a massive squeal echoed the locker rooms "oh god this is so great no I don't mind go Andy- like I said he's still sleeping… so you guys must have talked last nights for him to ask you out for breakfast," Gail said happily.

"A little but we still have a lot to talk about… I'm kinda nervous," Andy muttered.

"Do you love him?" Gail asked.

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with this so again- do you love Sam?"

"Gail you know I do- I love him more than I've ever loved anyone before," Andy said with a smile.

"I know you do just wanted to hear you admit it out loud, so here's what's gonna happen- you are going to lay everything out there and you're not to come here for your son unless you two work everything out got it?"

"Gaaail," Andy groaned she knew it couldn't be fixed over breakfast.

"No I don't wanna see you unless he's with you and you both have goofy grins on your faces- gotta go see you whenever," she said and hung up before Andy could say anything else.

Sam stood at the door with a smile on his face he had heard most of her conversation but the part that stood out was her saying she loved him- she loved him too and by what she said she loved him as much as he loved her. He was about to walk away when he saw Ollie standing not too far away shaking his head "what?" He asked and walked to him.

"Skulking around outside the women's locker rooms is never a good sign buddy," he chuckled.

"I wasn't skulking around I was going to call Andy and heard her on the phone."

"So you decided to stand there and listen to her conversation?"

Sam nodded with a big smile "not until I heard my name… she said she loves me."

Ollie chuckled "well we all knew that."

"No she actually said it- she loves me," he said happily.

"Okay okay I get so what's the next step?"

"Well I'm taking her to breakfast Jerry talked to me a while back and told me to sit down and listen to her side of the story so that's what I'm gonna do," Sam replied.

"Yeah that would be a good idea then you'll know everything," Ollie nodded "anyway I better be off," he said when he saw Andy walk out "good luck buddy," he said quietly and slapped him on the shoulders "McNally," he greeted when he walked by her.

"Ready?" Sam asked turning to face her.

"Yep- where to?" she asked as they walked towards the exit.

"Don't care you pick," he smiled and opened the door for her.

"Um Nora's it's not far from Gail's," she suggested and climbed into his truck. Sam climbed in beside her and started up the truck.

Fifteen minutes later they were seated and waiting on their breakfast both looking around "so how about you and JJ coming to mine for a bit when we pick him up?" Sam finally said.

Andy took a sip of her coffee and nodded "yeah that'll be fine but I apologise in advance if I fall asleep," she yawned.

"Guess you could use some sleep- why don't I take JJ when we get back and you can go to bed?"

"No no I'll come in for a while you were on the night shift too."

"Yeah but I'm off tomorrow you're not I can sleep in," Sam said.

"I thought you wanted to talk when we got home?"

"I do but if you fall asleep we won't get to will we?"

"I think I can manage to stay awake for an extra hour," Andy said and smiled up at the waitress as she placed their food on the table.

Half an hour later they were finished and ready to go surviving on idle chatter both waiting to keep the heavy stuff for at home "I'll get this," Sam said and stood up.

"No no I will," Andy said standing up beside him and reaching for her purse.

"Andy I got this you go wait in the truck," he said handing her the keys and nudging her towards the door.

After settling the bill he followed Andy out to his truck to see her leaning against the window with her eyes closed she looked so beautiful, getting in beside her he smiled and started up the truck.

* * *

Once they pulled up to Gail's Sam shut the engine off and turned to Andy "hey," he said and shook her slightly "we're here." He smiled when she opened one eye and looked at him. "Do you want me to go in?" he asked when she groaned and sat up.

"How about we both go in?" Andy suggested and pulled off her belt.

Sam nodded and both climbed out- walking to the door Andy knocked and waited "hey," she said when Gail opened the door with JJ in her arms "how's my beautiful boy?" she cooed "were you a good boy for Aunty Gail?"

JJ bounced in Gail's arms when he spotted Andy "he's been great slept for the whole night we just watched Thomas didn't we buddy," she said tickling his stomach electing an excited squeal from him. "I've just given him his breakfast and a bottle so he should fall asleep on the way home," Gail said as she walked back into her kitchen.

Andy and Sam followed her "that's good I was hoping he wouldn't be up with his teeth," Andy said relieved.

"Yeah he's been up the last few nights," Sam added.

"I gave him the stuff for his gums before he went to bed he was getting a bit restless and his cheeks were all read but he was fine fell right asleep after it kicked in, do you guys want coffee or anything?"

"No thanks we better head off we're pretty tired now," Sam replied.

Gail gave Andy a sly smirk "okay I'll just grab his bag I'll be back in a second," she said handing him over to Sam.

"Hey buddy," he cooed "how's my lil man?" He said kissing him on the forehead. Andy smiled watching them interact she giggled when JJ grabbed his nose and tried to pull it towards his mouth "hey you can't be hungry," he laughed.

"Everything is in here," Gail said handing Andy the bag "his clothes from yesterday are in the wash and his seat is by the door."

"Thanks Gail," Andy said and slung it over the shoulder.

"Anytime," she smiled "I'll see you real soon," she said and walked to JJ, kissing him on the cheek she pulled back "well you guys get off I have to be at work for ten."

"Gail you should have said I would have come straight from work," Andy said.

"No it's fine I was due to be on nights from now till Friday but Chris called before you arrived- said something about Denise coming up early so he's doing my night shift tonight."

"Right well we'll be off then thanks again Peck," Sam said and walked to the hall for JJ's seat.

Gail smiled and moved closer to Andy "goofy grins accepted," she said quietly and walked by her "buy guys," she called walking up her stairs.

* * *

Ten minutes later they had pulled up outside their block and were now walking up the stairs. Sam opened his door with JJ's seat in his hand he looked up and frowned when Andy automatically walked to her door.

She looked back at him and shook her head "sorry," she laughed and walked back to him "not thinking," she said and slipped by him inside. Sam smiled and followed her.

He settled JJ in the bouncer that was still there from last night and went to the coffee pot "ugh no more coffee," she groaned "I'll be wired to the moon if I drink anymore," she said and flopped onto his sofa.

Sam smiled and put the kettle on he knew she loved her tea just as much as her coffee, making her a cup he walked to the sofa and sat beside her "so?"

"So?" she repeated and sat up properly "I'll start and I'll start by saying you don't know how sorry I am Sam, but you need to understand why I didn't tell you right away," she said turning to face him. "When I found out I was pregnant I was happy but scared too I didn't think I could do it alone. I started to get used to the idea then I started to think about you- what you'd be like- if you even wanted to know, when I met you I thought I'd have a few drinks with you and I'd be on my way I never thought we'd click."

Sam smiled "but we did."

Andy nodded "we did and I had a great weekend with you then when I arrived home we began texting and emailing I couldn't wait for you to come back, then whatever happened happened and we lost touch," she said darting her eyes to the floor.

"Andy," he sighed.

"No no I know it wasn't your fault but at the time I didn't know all that… I just thought you got bored of me, and then a few weeks later I found out about JJ. The day I found out I had Traci with me I got her to drive me back to the station and went straight to my computer to search for you. when nothing came up I went to 115th street and started from the top, I must have knocked on twenty doors before everyone started calling me worried- I never realised I had been gone for four hours- I didn't answer any of them I knew they'd tell me to come back or one of them would turn up and drag me home. So anyways I got to the bottom of the street with it in my head that I'd find you- I got to the last apartment block and looked at all the names listed and I nearly burst with excitement when I saw a ripped label that said Sam I thought it was you and rang for that apartment."

"Andy," he sighed again and closed his eyes.

She waved her hand and kept going "can you imagine my disappointment and embarrassment when a girl called Samantha answered saying she'd been living there for six years I apologised and walked back the way came before I just stopped and sat on steps. I was so into it I didn't even know it was dark- I was more shocked that it was five am I had been out all night. Traci and Jerry pulled up a while later- I had told Traci what street you were from in conversation so they both dragged me back to the station where I got a ribbon from everyone- Frank included."

Sam remembered what Jerry has said "aren't you leaving something out about that night?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Andy shook her head "no after I went back to the station I was sent home by Frank, I was due to start at seven but he said I wasn't fit for it and signed me off on a personal day."

Sam stood up "you forgot to tell me the part where you got mugged and then kept going," he said looking down at her.

Andy stood up too "nothing happened I barely remember it, two guys came each side of me one poked something in my side and said give me your bag and we won't hurt you. All I had in it was make-up and bits no money phone nothing so I gave it over and they took off without a word."

"You should have gone right home after that," he said and sat back down "you shouldn't have been out there alone in the first place."

"I wanted to find you Sam I needed to find you," she said and sat beside him "I didn't give up there the next day I sent two of my CI's around there again to talk to people- see if anyone knew a Sam Roberts they came back empty so Nick suggested getting in touch with one of his army buddies. I called him but he came up with nothing… Sam Roberts didn't exist," she said sadly. "Nick and Gail went to Vancouver with me a few days after, we started at the bar I met you then moved on to surrounding area's I went to the place you told me you were staying, when we got nothing there I went to the few places you told me you liked to hang out in- we even went back to the bar later that night hoping you had turned up again but nothing came of it. Nick asked around and no one had heard of you."

His heart broke at the look on her face "I'm sorry Andy if I had have trusted you I could have told you my real name."

"Don't be sorry we were both under I couldn't trust you and you couldn't trust me it would have been a lot easier but it happened and we're here now… we have a beautiful innocent baby in the middle of this I wanna fix this Sam my feelings for you haven't changed. When I saw you at that door the first night I wanted to run to you and kiss the face off you… but I couldn't so much had changed then it dawned on me that I knew nothing about you you could be a drug dealer a drug addict- anything, I needed to get to know you before I said anything about JJ."

Sam nodded in understanding "that is true and now I understand why you did it… you were right I could have been anyone- you were right to get to know me first. I'm sorry when you first told me I was so angry I thought you kept it from me because we'd lost contact and you used it to get back at me."

"No Sam no I'd never do that," she said inching closer to him "I never gave up never I looked everywhere I could think of I found myself watching every guy that passed me I checked every Roberts in the phone booked and called them just on the off chance they were related to you."

Andy stopped talking as a tear fell she couldn't hold them back anymore "I cried myself to sleep for months…. I had to stop looking for you I was only hurting myself, I would cry for hours when I came to another dead end. Traci and Chris sat me down one day after a disaster in work- They told me I was doing no good and I had the baby to think about so I stopped- I never stopped thinking about you but I had no choice but to move on. I was barely holding on but I did it I did it for JJ- then it started again when JJ was born god he looked so like you Sam I kept thinking what I'd say when he asked where his daddy was the guilt I felt was unreal how could I tell my son that his daddy didn't even know about him and that I had no idea where to find him," she sniffed and wiped her face.

Sam sighed and stood up he didn't want her to see the tears that had dropped from his face he'd spent all that time being pissed at her when he should have understood and been there for her. Wiping his face he walked back to her and pulled her to her feet, he just studied her face- she was looking at his chest avoiding eye contact- he titled her chin up so she was looking at him "I'm sorry for not being here for you Andy- for him, I'm sorry you had to go through any of it, I'm sorry I wasn't there when he was born, I'm sorry about everything, I should have tried harder to find you."

Andy bit her lip and shook her head "don't apologise Sam this is all on me I hurt you and I'm so sorry it's the last thing I wanted to do," she said shakily.

Sam sighed and rested his forehead against hers "I'm here now and I promise you I am going to make up every second I've missed with you and JJ I'm here for good no more undercover I promise I'm never going anywhere again," he said and pulled her into a hug wrapping his arms around her "I love you Andy I fell hard and fast for you you're it for me I think about you every day I don't wanna waste any more time," he pulled back and looked down on her "let's start again properly- let me take you out on a real proper date?"

Andy smiled and wiped her face "everything is wiped clean we start again and it's never brought up again?" she said cautiously.

Sam nodded "I'll never mention anything that happened before today," he smiled and pulled her back to him. Dipping his head he kissed her softly before pulling her into a hug "I love ya baby and I'm gonna spend every day for the rest of my life showing you just how much."

Andy stood up on her toes and kissed him again "you just being here is enough."

Sam smiled and pushed some hair behind her ear "how about you sleep here with me for a while?"

Andy looked down on a sleeping JJ "if we get any he'll be awake again soon."

Sam kissed her quickly and led her to the bedroom "then I'll get him if he does- you get into the bed I'll back in a sec," he said and walked out to get JJ. He was bursting with excitement and happiness things were finally falling into place- he got his son and walked back to his room. Gently lifting him out he placed him beside Andy and climbed in beside her.

Andy smiled and moved back so she was snuggled into him he placed his hand over her waist and pulled her closer "night baby," he murmured and dropped a kiss on her ear.

Andy smiled and slid her hand down to his "night," she muttered and closed her eyes she was finally happy she had all she needed right here.

* * *

A few hours later Andy groaned when her alarm went off, yawning she opened her eyes slowly and closed them again when the light assaulted her vision. She opened them again when she heard a chuckle from beside her- Sam sat on the bed with JJ on his lap "mommy's finally awake," he said to JJ.

Andy smiled and sat up "how long is he up?"

"About half hour after we went to sleep," he replied "so we've been watching cartoons haven't we?" he said bouncing JJ up and down.

Andy yawned again "you should have woke me," she grumbled.

"Like I said earlier you have to work again I don't- besides you look too cute when you're asleep," he said and leaned over to kiss her.

Andy smiled and took JJ from him "isn't daddy…" she trailed of realising this is the first time she'd ever say it- she smiled wider and looked up at Sam "isn't daddy the best."

Sam smiled back and rolled off the bed it felt good hearing it and even better coming from her 'things are about to get better' he said to himself as he walked to the kitchen and poured her a cup of coffee. Walking back to her he handed it to her and sat back on the bed "how about a trip to the park before you have to go? Jut me you and JJ."

Andy smiled "I'd like that and I'm sure he would too wouldn't you buddy?" she said stroking his cheek.

They both laughed when JJ squealed "I'll take that as a yes then," Sam leaned over and kissed them both on the head "I'm gonna go get a shower and you better still be right here when I get back," he said climbing off the bed.

Andy looked down at JJ and smiled "I'm not going anywhere."

While Sam was in the shower JJ had fallen asleep so Andy went to her apartment and got his stroller, placing him in it she climbed back onto the bed and lay back, sighing happily she closed her eyes. She opened them again when the bathroom door opened and Sam appeared drying his hair off.

He looked to JJ sleeping and smiled walking to the bed he tossed the towel on the floor and climbed on beside her- rolling to face her he just looked at her before leaning in and kissing her. As he deepened the kiss he pulled her underneath him and ran his hands along her sides.

Andy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer she couldn't get enough of him she loved what he did to her the flutters in her stomach the smile she tried to hold back, before she knew what was happening he pulled her shirt over her head and flung it to the floor and moved onto her neck. As much as she wanted this she knew they couldn't do it was way too soon.

As if reading her thoughts he pulled back and looked down on her "we're not ready for this," Andy said.

He dipped his head and kissed her quickly "no we're not," he sighed and rolled off her. Pulling her to him he wrapped his arm around her and held her close "for now this is just fine," he said smiling down at her.

"Yeah," she breathed and snuggled into him "I need to go get ready soon."

"We have some time I'll drive you," he said and pulled her closer to him "you don't have to go just yet."

When Andy got to Danny's Sam helped her get JJ's stuff out and inside- where Danny was pissed "what's wrong?" Andy asked worried.

"Nothing," he huffed and tried to smile "everything is fine just work- hey buddy," he said taking JJ from her.

"Danny I know you what's wrong?" she asked again.

Danny sighed he knew she wouldn't leave until he told her "fine I didn't want to tell you… the leader of the group dad went with called and said he was wasted last night so that's his one and only chance next time he'll be sent home."

Andy stared at him for a minute "b-but he promised," she stuttered.

"Yeah well promises don't mean much to dad you know that… just go to work and don't worry about him okay, I've spoken to him and he sure as hell won't be doing it again."

Andy nodded now wasn't the time to get worked up about it she dropped a kiss on JJ's head "I'll see you in the morning," she said and walked out the door without another word.

"I better catch up," Sam said and walked to JJ "you be a good boy for your uncle," he said and kissed him "see you later," he said and jogged to catch up with Andy.

She was already in the truck with her belt on waiting for him. He climbed in beside her and turned to her "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she nodded "it's not the first time… can we not talk about it," she muttered.

"Whatever you want," he sighed and started up the truck.

* * *

When he pulled up to the station she pulled off her belt and opened the door "so I'll see you before I go home tomorrow?"

"You will and hey… call me on your break," he said as she climbed out.

"I will," she said and smiled weakly, walking to his side of the truck she leaned in and kissed him quickly "I'll see you in the morning," she muttered and walked off towards the entrance.

She jumped when an arm slung over her shoulder "so I see my plan worked," Nick said smirking at her.

"What plan?" Andy muttered.

"The plan where I call in sick and Sam had to come in my place… did you guys talk?" he asked cautiously she didn't look happy.

"We did yeah we sorted out a lot I think he understands now… we're starting off slow."

"That's great news see I told you he'd come around," Nick said slapping her on the shoulder "this calls for a mini celebration break is on me," he called as he went into the locker rooms. Andy laughed and followed him her mopey mood lifting.

"So you planned this how?" Andy asked as they walked to their car.

"Well I looked at the rotation and Sam and Ollie were the only two on it that would be free. I begged Ollie to say no if Frank called him first and he agreed leaving Sam the only one that could," Nick said with another smirk.

"Smooth," Andy giggled and climbed into the passenger side, as Nick pulled off she felt bad and text Sam **hey sorry I was a bit off earlier my dad had been doing so well anyway again I'm sorry and I'll see you in the morning xxx** she put her phone in her pocket and continued talking to Nick. She smiled as her phone beeped a few minutes later and pulled it out **it's fine babe I know it was hard to hear but it'll be okay he'll come to his senses you'll see anyway don't want you distracted I'll see you** **in the morning… when I can kiss you ;) xxx** she smiled widely and put her phone away he was right… he was distracting her.

* * *

The next morning Andy yawned and rubbed her neck as she walked out of the locker rooms, they'd had a boring night and only got called to eight call outs leaving them to drive around for hours before finally coming back to the station to do their paperwork. She looked up and smiled as Sam walked towards her "hey," she said happily.

"Morning beautiful," he smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh my god!" came a shriek from behind him- he pulled away and saw Traci staring at them wide eyed.

"Didn't you tell her?" he chuckled.

"Uh no haven't had the chance- hey Trac," she said and waved.

Traci smiled "hey don't let me interrupt Andy I'll be seeing you later," she winked and walked off.

Andy giggled and yawned "better get going I have to find Chris or I have to walk home."

Sam smiled "just saw him in the parking lot I think he's waiting for you, alright, I guess I'll see you later on," he kissed her quickly and stepped out of her way.

"See ya later," she said and walked by him "have a great day!" She called back as she walked.

She met Chris at his car "hey ready to head?" He asked tiredly.

Andy giggled he always hated the night shifts "yep and by the looks of you we're not stopping for food," she said and climbed in.

"Andy no," he groaned "I'm so tired Denise is at me to move back with her and I haven't been sleeping at all."

Andy looked at him in horror "you're not leaving me," she said panicking- out of all her friends Traci and Chris were her main two.

"No no I'm not going… well maybe I am- no I'm not ah I don't know she's really putting pressure on me," he grumbled

"Chris you moved up here to get away from her and everyone else you can't go back you have a life here a great job great friends… you can't go."

"Look right now I am not going but you know Denise Andy she can be really persuasive she keeps telling all the bad things about here and slowly my defences are dropping I can't fight it much longer- but if I do go remember I'll still be around for you and JJ it's only a three hour drive," Chris sighed "I don't wanna go I didn't even wanna get back with her," he muttered.

"Pull in," Andy ordered angrily. Chris raised an eyebrow but did it anyway he knew the look and she meant business "you are not going anywhere I can tell you don't want to go so here's what's gonna happen- you are going to go home get some sleep, when you get up you are gonna call Denise and break up with her… before you say anything I like her really I do I have no problem with her but you don't wanna be with her Chris besides the fact you just said it I can see it every time you two are together. I get she's your first girlfriend and all but there's plenty more girls that'll love you for who you are and what you do you don't need to move to make a girl happy just be yourself and stand up for what you want which I know is to stay here with your family!"

Chris smiled "I knew you'd make up my mind," he chuckled and hugged her "I'm not going anywhere thanks Andy I know where I belong now."

Andy pulled back "good- now that's settled let's get home."

After Chris dropped her home she went straight to bed for the first time in months she fell asleep happy.

* * *

A few hours later she shot up and fumbled around for her phone as it rang "hello," she muttered.

"Sorry I thought you'd be up now," Sam said.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"Just after half three… I'll let you go back asleep I'll call you at have five to wake you."

"I'm awake now what's up?" she asked sitting up.

"Nothing just on my break and I'm solo and lonely," he chuckled.

"Aww is Sam missing his partner?" she teased.

"Maybe anyway I was thinking- you said the other night you had to sort JJ out for the rest of the week did you sort anyone out for later?"

"Shit!" Andy cursed and jumped out of the bed "Sam I'll have to call you back I need to see who's off to take him."

"Whoa hold on that's what I'm calling for relax I'll take him I'll be home at seven okay plenty of time before you leave- Ollie's not in until ten so he'll come to mine and watch JJ until you get home then Epstein will watch him so you can get some sleep- I checked he's off tomorrow."

"Haven't you been busy," she giggled.

"Just making sure my baby gets her sleep don't want her falling asleep on the job."

"Your baby am I?" she asked with a smile.

"You always have been…anyway you good with that?"

"Yeah that's fine," Andy looked up when she heard a key in her door "your son has just arrived home," she said walking to the living room.

"Right I'll let you go then give him a big kiss from me and I'll see you later."

"Okay I'll see you later… be careful out there yeah?"

"Always," he said and hung up.

"Hey," Danny said walking in with JJ "sorry we're a bit late he was having too much fun in the park got me a date too," he smirked.

Andy rolled her eyes "you're not to use my son to pull chicks," she said slapping him on the head.

"Hey she came over to me and started talking was I supposed to say go away my sister doesn't like talking to women while I have her kid?"

Andy giggled "I hope it wasn't like that red head you dated man she was crazy."

"It was one date and yeah she was a bit creepy like come on- when someone tells you they're brother and sister you don't ask them is that their kid," Danny said wrinkling up his nose.

Andy laughed "well that's what you get for pulling chicks in the park."

"He's my wingman," Danny chuckled "I better go I have to stop off at the station."

"Can't you stay away from that place for one day?" She teased.

"Nope I love my job," he said and rolled his eyes "better go see ya during the week," he kissed her on the forehead then moved to JJ "you did Uncle Danny proud today lil man all the girls loved you," he said and tickled him "I'll see you again for the next park run," he dropped a kiss on his head and stood back up "right I'm off," he said and pulled the door open "be good!" He called as it closed behind him.

Andy giggled "sometimes I swear he's on something… how about we go get a bath- have you all nice and clean for daddy Hm?" She said and picked JJ up and walked to the bathroom.

By the time she had him bathed and changed it was after five settling him in his stroller in her room she flicked on the cartoons and ran for a shower with the door open so she could still see him. After that she pulled on clothes and fed him before setting on the sofa with him to wait for Sam.

* * *

It was now half six and JJ was getting tired he normally went down for her at around seven she turned him so he was cuddled into her and rocked him "you're gonna be a great boy for daddy aren't you this is his first night alone with you so go easy on him," she giggled when he looked up at her and smiled before slowly closing his eyes "I love you baby," she whispered and kissed him gently.

After she was sure he was asleep she got off the sofa and walked to her room, placing him in his crib she pulled the blankets over him and kissed him "night sweetheart mommy will be back before you wake up," she whispered and tiptoed out of the room.

She had only sat back down when there was a knock at her door getting up to answer it she smiled and opened it wider "hey you're early," she said letting Sam in.

"Get to spend an extra few minutes with you," he said and pulled her into him.

"You're such a softie," she giggled and wrapped her arms around him "so how was your day?"

"Better now I've seen you," he said and kissed her. "Where's JJ?" he asked when he pulled back.

"He's in bed just put him down… you can stay here if you like instead of moving him," Andy said as they walked to the sofa.

"Yeah probably a good idea," he replied "how are you getting to work?"

"Walking- Nick's at Gail and since I haven't heard from him I guess they're both going from there."

"Here," Sam pulled his keys out "I'd rather you drive," he said and handed them to her.

"Are you sure?" She asked taking them from him.

"Yep I'll sleep easier known you have it."

"Thanks," she smiled and snuggled into him.

"So Saturday night… you free?" Sam asked after a few minutes.

"Yep nothing planned why?"

"Well I was going to ask you out if you're up for it."

"Sam I'd love that yes I'm up for it," she smiled.

"Okay well I have to work until six so eight o clock?"

"Eight's fine I'll ask Traci to take JJ."

"Already sorted," he smiled "Ollie and Zoe are gonna take him overnight."

"Can't wait," she said excitedly and kissed him "shoot I have to go you really are a distraction," she giggled and jumped up "um help yourself to anything, bottles are made in the fridge but I don't think he'll wake up and… I'll see you in the morning," she said leaning down to kiss him.

"See ya in the morning babe try stay out of trouble!" he called after her. He chuckled when she muttered something and ran out the door yes he couldn't wait for Saturday to come either.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait bit of writers block going on- enjoy and again so sorry for the wait.**

It was now Saturday morning and Andy shot up as an alarm that wasn't hers started blaring throughout the room. Disorientated she looked around sleepily and stopped at Sam looking back at her "morning baby," he whispered and leaned in to kiss her.

"Morning," she muttered and lay back down "what time is it?"

"It's nine go back to sleep," he said dropping a kiss on her forehead and rolling out of the bed "sorry I forgot you were coming here from work or I'd have set the alarm on my phone," he said as he pulled clothes out of his wardrobe.

"It's fine," she yawned and snuggled deeper into the covers she had just finished her last night shift. She opened her eyes again when the bed dipped on her side to find Sam looking down on her again "can I help you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Mmh maybe," he said and dipped his head to kiss her "you still wanna go out with me tonight?"

Andy smiled "of course I do," she said and sat up "I can't wait… where are we going?"

"That would be telling- all you need to know is to be ready at seven," he replied and stood up.

"Saaaam," she groaned "how will I know what to wear?"

"You look sexy in anything… but wear a dress just to be on the safe side- ouch," he chuckled when she punched him in the arm "I'm kidding wear whatever you feel comfortable in."

"So I can wear my pjs?" She laughed.

Sam shook his head "fine wear whatever you want that's all you're getting now I gotta move if I wanna get a shower before work I'll see you later," he said and stood up again. Walking to JJ's crib he looked in and smiled "hey buddy," he said and picked him up "lets let mommy get some more sleep- I'll call you later," he said and walked out of his room "I'll give him his breakfast before i go."

A few hours later Andy was woken by JJ babbling away, yawning she rolled out of the bed and walked to his crib. "Hey sweetie," she said and picked him up "did you sleep well huh?" she asked as she carried him back to the bed and sat back on it "tonight's the night lil man- the night mommy and daddy finally get that date," she said with a smile "so you're going to be on your best behaviour for Uncle Ollie and Aunt Zoe aren't you?" she giggled when JJ looked up at her and opened his mouth like he wanted to say something back. "You wanna talk to mommy? Come on say it mamma- mamma," she said chancing her arm "okay how about dada?" She asked.

"How about sexy momma?"

She looked up to see Sam leaning on the doorframe watching her "hey what are you doing here? And no Sam I will not teach our son to say sexy momma as his first word," Andy giggled.

Sam pulled a bag from behind his back and walked towards her "thought I'd have lunch with you this can be part of the date," he said and sat on the bed "hi," he said and leaned in to kiss her.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Ollie today?"

"Yeah he went home for his lunch so I've to pick him up in an hour," Sam said settling back beside her.

"Great so we can have a nice fam-" Andy started but…

"Mamma!" they both snapped their heads to JJ.

"What did you say baby?" Andy asked excitedly.

"Say it again buddy," Sam said just as excitedly as Andy was "say mamma."

"Mammammam!" JJ babbled.

"That's my boy," Sam laughed and picked him up "that's right mamma."

"What a clever boy," Andy said beaming down at him "oh my god! I can't believe he said his first word!" she shrieked.

Sam smiled and sat looking at her "I'm so glad I was here for it," he said pulling her over to him.

"So am I," she said shakily and dropped her head.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked.

She sniffed and laughed slightly "nothing I'm being silly," she said and wiped her eye "it's just I always thought about this day- his first word, then after what happened with us I thought I'd be alone when this happened… I'm just so happy I'm not," she said giving him a watery smile.

"Andy you two will never be alone again do you hear me?" he said titling her chin up to meet his eyes "I told you I wasn't going anywhere and I meant it," he dipped his head and kissed her "all those thoughts you have, they will happen and I'll be there for each and every one." Andy smiled and leaned in to kiss him he pulled her closer and deepened it.

"Mmmamma!" JJ squealed causing them to break apart.

"Yeah buddy we hear ya," Sam chuckled and lifted him onto his lap "so is this the way it's gonna be? Daddy can't kiss mommy anymore?" he said tickling his stomach.

"Okay let's eat before you have to go again," Andy said pulling him to his feet.

Dragging him to the sofa Andy sat down on the sofa and pulled him with her, she giggled when Sam sat with JJ facing him "JJ can you say dada?" he said "dada da-da."

Andy giggled again "he's just got the hang of mama will you give him a chance."

Sam chuckled "yeah you're right mama it is buddy," he said and sat him in his chair "now let's eat before Ollie calls," he said reaching for the bag.

They ate together having meaningless conversation until Sam's phone rang, sighing he stood up and answered it "Ollie?" he greeted.

"Hey buddy I'm ready to head back please hurry," Ollie said quickly.

Sam chuckled "what's Zoe asking you to do?"

"Put a damn shelf up in Izzy's room brother if I mean anything at all to you you'll get here fast with sirens blaring."

"Be five minutes," Sam chuckled again and hung up "I have to go now," he said turning to face Andy "Ollie said he'll pick JJ up after shift so you can get ready in peace," he leaned in to kiss her "I'll see you at seven," he said he dropped a quick kiss on her head before doing the same to JJ and grabbed his coat "bye," he called.

"Yeah bye!" Andy called after him and smiled.

* * *

It wasn't long after Sam had gone when there was a knock at her door "hey," she smiled seeing Nick on the other side "why didn't you use your key?" She asked walking back into the living room.

"Uh I knew you were here," Nick said walking in behind her.

"So I haven't seen you in a few days where've you been?" She asked looking up at him- she noted he looked nervous "everything okay?" she asked now worried.

"Uh yeah," he said slowly and sat down beside her "I…um…I… uh…" he stopped and blew out a breath he had no idea what to say.

"Nick what is it I'm getting worried- did something happen? Oh god is Gail okay?" she asked panicked.

"No, no Andy nothing's wrong everyone is okay just give me a minute to get it out," he said trying to calm her. Standing up he began to pace the small space around the sofa "okay… here it is," he said while pacing "Gail and I were talking the other night and she kinda suggested that I move in there… since she had a house and I've a one bed apartment hers is the obvious choice so… I'm moving in."

"Oh Nick! That is so great!" Andy squealed and jumped up she went to hug him excitedly but stopped when she saw the look on his face "you don't want to?" She asked confused she knew how much he loved her.

"I do that's not what this is about- well I had to tell you anyway but there's something else," he said quickly.

"Okay go on," Andy said and abandoned the idea of hugging him and sat back down looking at him waiting for him to continue.

"Okay," Nick said and sat beside her "I need you to help me with something… we also talked about getting married- but…" he said as the excitement crossed Andy's face again "…after the disaster last time in Vegas I want to do this properly so I need you to find out from Gail herself is she wants to get married or if that conversation was just pillow talk."

"Oh my god I can't believe you're getting married!" she squealed and clapped her hands.

Nick rolled his eyes "were you not listening to a word I just said?"

"I was yes and Gail will so say yes- you're getting married oh I can't wait to tell Trac," Andy rambled.

"Andy this is serious!" Nick said and stood up "I left her the day of our wedding… alone, we were in Vegas she didn't know anyone and I left her because I was scared we were eighteen and I wasn't ready I broke her heart we've fought hard to get back here- I need to know she wants this as much as me."

"Nick," Andy said and stood up "Gail forgave you she loves you it's all behind you now you know that like you know if you ask her she'll say yes."

Nick sighed "please Andy I need you to do this for me you have no idea how much the thought of her saying no hurts me- I mean what if she brings up Vegas then what? We can't come back from it a second time," he mumbled and walked to the kitchen.

Andy picked up JJ and walked into the kitchen "I just think you're afraid Nick but when you actually do it she'll say yes and you'll wonder why you were so worried- but I will help you out, I'm meeting her and Traci for lunch tomorrow I'll bring it up then okay."

Nick smiled "thank you Andy I knew I could count on you."

"Mama!" JJ squealed causing both of them to jump.

Nick stood open mouthed "did he just…." He trailed off and a huge smile crossed his face "he can talk!" He laughed.

Andy giggled "yeah Sam was here a while ago and he sorta just blurted it out didn't you buddy?" she cooed.

"Mammam," JJ babbled seeming pleased with himself.

"That's my buddy," Nick said and took him from her "now say mommy can I have some real food."

"Nick," Andy giggled and swatted his arm "he gets real food."

"Nah buddy tell her to bring you to McDonalds," he said tickling him.

"No way! The last time we were there we were asked to leave because you and Dov go into an argument over the stupid happy meal toy," Andy giggled.

Nick chuckled "he was putting it on backwards I still say I was right the first time."

"It was a cape for a plastic superhero how can you put a cape on backwards?"

"Easy- the big S on the back should be on the back not on the inside," Nick said and walked back to the living room and put JJ back in his chair "I better go I'm going out with Chris in a while- see ya later buddy- oh and my name is Uncle Nick you better say that next time I see you."

"Where's Dov?" Andy asked following him to the door.

"He's going out with Sue- Gail is gone to her parents and Traci is doing something with Jerry and Leo so we're going the penny wanna come?"

"Nah I got a date," she smiled.

"Wow already you sure work fast," he smiled at the look on her face "I'm kidding I hope you have a great night," he hugged her and pulled the door open "glad to see things falling into place for you Andy no one deserves it more," he smiled again and walked out the door.

Andy smiled and stuck her head out "thanks Nick you'll be fine don't worry about Gail… I'll see you in the morning!" She called after him and went back inside.

She sat back on the sofa and looked at the clock it was after four not long now until it was just her and Sam she smiled at the thought her mind drifted to where he could be taking her she didn't really care as long as she was with him she was pulled from her thought when her phone rang "hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Danny said from the other end "so any good places for a first date?"

Andy chuckled "you didn't book a table somewhere?"

"I'm doing it now aren't I?

Andy giggled "yeah a few hours before I'd love to be going out on a date with you- Danny you're supposed to book a few days ahead so you're guaranteed a table you dummy."

"Okay one that would be gross and two I know it's short notice but I kinda forgot until she text me like ten minutes ago."

"Danny!" Andy shrieked.

"Aww come on sis help me out," he whined.

"Okay okay but don't blame me if this blows up in your face- take her to little Toni's you know the Italian on main, my friend Connor works there tell him I sent you and he'll look after you, but Danny if he can't ask him can he get you in somewhere else they own a few places close by."

"Thank you you're an angel- so what are you doing this lovely Saturday night?"

"Um I'm going out with Sam… on a date," she muttered.

"What!" Danny yelled.

"What?" She asked back.

"I mean are you sure it's not too soon?"

"No Danny I've waited nearly two years for him so yes I'm sure it's not too soon," she hissed back.

"Hey hey all I'm saying is you guys don't need to move fast, after all you've been through Andy please take it slow I don't want you hurt again," he said his voice full of concern.

"Thank you for your concern but I know what I'm doing Danny I love him and he loves me that's all there is to it."

"Okay you win just be careful gotta go I love ya and I'll call you tomorrow."

"Oh hey before you go have you heard anything else on dad?"

"Uh yeah, his group leader called yesterday seems he wasn't wasted that night just dancing a little wildly so we're all good I gave his leader what for and he apologised about a hundred times so don't worry dad's in the clear and he's fine."

"Okay," Andy smiled "I'll talk to you tomorrow I wanna know how this date went."

"Likewise go on bye," he said and hung up.

* * *

Looking down at JJ she saw he was asleep sitting back into the sofa she sighed happily before standing up and unclipping him from his seat. Carrying him to her room she placed him in his crib and walked to her wardrobe, pulling it open she stood looking in with her hands on her hips her eyes trailing the rail "what to wear what to wear," she said as her eyes moved back and forth- landing on a blue dress she pulled it out and held it up against her "hmm too short," she said and flung it on her bed. Next her eyes fell on a purple dress "too long," she sighed and threw it on top of the blue one. She did this several times before she took out a yellow knee length dress, holding it up to her she saw something peeking out from underneath it, pulling it aside she smiled "I forgot I bought this," she said slipping the yellow dress off the hanger to reveal a knee length multi-coloured dress holding it up against her she walked closer to the mirror and smiled "perfect," she said and laid it on her bed. Grabbing the other dresses she shoved them back in- grabbed a pair of simple black heels and closed the wardrobe. Walking to her dresser she opened the top drawer and rummaged around until she found what she was looking for, since the dress had more orange in it she went for her orange dangly earrings and bangles along with a sliver chain, placing them beside the dress she pulled out her matching underwear from another drawer and laid them beside them- all she had to do now was shower do her hair and make-up throw on her dress and she was ready to go.

Looking in on JJ she smiled and dropped a kiss on his forehead before grabbing a towel and heading to the small bathroom attached to her bedroom. Quickly shedding her clothes she turned the shower on and stepped under the water as she let the water trail all over her she couldn't help the smile that appeared she was excited and nervous they were a couple already… well sort of, she was staying with him he was staying with her they had already said they loved each other many times but this was different this was their fresh start and she didn't want to screw it up.

Turning off the shower after washing herself and her hair she wrapped a towel around herself and walked to the mirror- looking at herself for a minute she smiled again and dried herself off. Pulling on pyjamas she walked across the living room and into the kitchen she screamed and jumped back.

"Geez McNally calm down it's me," Ollie said from her fridge.

"Ollie you scared the crap out of me! How did you get in," she asked once her breathing returned to normal.

"Arrived the same time as Diaz he lent me his key," he said holding it up "you were in the shower so I came in here."

"You're early," she said walking by him and clicking the kettle on.

"Yeah well Sammy's excited so I gathered you'd be just as excited Frank saw it too and let me go early, so you might wanna be ready before seven," he chuckled "sandwich?" He offered holding out some bread.

"No thanks," she giggled and shook her head his mind was always on food.

"Okay while I eat this you go get JJ's stuff ready Zoe's already called three times to see what time he'll be over… where is he anyway?" He asked looking around.

"He's asleep he should wake up soon," she replied handing him coffee and walking by him "I won't be long!" She called as she walked back to her room with her own coffee.

"Take your time!" He called after her.

She laughed and shook her head again when she heard her tv go on. Going to JJ's wardrobe she pulled out all he would need and lay it on her bed to make sure she had everything, once she was sure she had everything she folded his clothes and put them in his travel bag going to his changing table she pulled open the drawer and grabbed a few diapers and wipes placing them in the bag. She walked to his crib and gently pulled his teddy bear from him she couldn't forget that- since the night he was born he had slept with it, Gail had bought it from him and he clung to it. She didn't put that in the bag as she knew he'd be looking for it the second he woke up, going to her dresser she opened the bottom drawer and pulled out two blankets placing them in the bag she walked to the toy box she had in her room and pulled out a few toys that would keep him occupied. Placing them in the bag she walked through the living room with the bag and walked to the kitchen grabbing a few snacks and jars of food and his bottles she put them in and looked around she was sure she had everything.

"I'll be ready in a sec," she said and walked back into her room going to her wardrobe again pulling a chair over and stood up on it pulling down his travel cot, she carried it back to the living room and placed it beside the sofa.

"I coulda got that down for you," Ollie said without looking at her.

"It's fine it wasn't that high up- I'll just go wake JJ, are you ready?"

"Yep all ready," he said and stood up "I'll get these in the car while you get him ready," he said slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Okay!" Andy called and walked back into her room, walking to his crib she scooped him up and grabbed his teddy and walked back to the living room "going to Uncle Ollie's now buddy," she said softly and sat on the sofa.

"Mmmam," JJ mumbled sleepily.

"Yes it's mommy," she said and sat him on her lap- she felt bad for waking him, he looked back at her sleepily "I'm sorry baby but you won't sleep for Aunt Zoe if I let you sleep any longer."

She smiled when he smiled back at her like he knew what she was saying "there's my happy boy," she said and lifted him up "you're gonna be the best boy aren't you?"

"Of course he will he'll have plenty to do," Ollie said appearing behind her "hey buddy," he cooed and tickled him "Zoe has plans for you my man."

"Mamam," JJ babbled excitedly when he saw him and jumped up and down.

"Oh yeah he's talking," Andy giggled at his surprised look.

"Wow way to go buddy- can you cay Ollie? Ol-lie," he said.

Andy giggled "you're exactly like Sam," she said handing him over "I'll just grab his car seat!" she called running into her room.

When she came back Ollie had put his coat and hat on "okay say bye to mommy," he said waving his hand towards Andy.

Andy held out her hands and took him from him "bye baby I love you and I'll see you in the morning," she said and placed him in his seat clipping him in she done up his straps and put a blanket over him "alright you look after my baby and we'll be over first thing," she said and handed over the seat.

"Yeah about that we're taking them all to the zoo tomorrow so you sleep in and we'll drop him off after- oh and we're taking Leo too so Traci wants to know if we can drop Leo back here until she or Jerry is finished work."

"Yeah yeah tell her that's fine thanks again Ollie," she said and hugged him quickly "call if you have any problems wont you?" she asked slightly worried she always hated leaving him with people for the night.

"No worries now I want you to have fun tonight and don't worry about him at all alright we have three kids we know what we're doing," he chuckled "bye," he called and walked out the door before she could say anything else.

She sighed and walked into her bedroom and began doing her make-up once that was done she began with her hair deciding to style it up she pulled her curler out and began. Once that was done and all the loose bits were up she pulled off her pyjamas and put on her underwear before slipping on the dress. Looking at herself in the mirror she thought she looked okay, going to the kitchen she pulled down a glass and went to her fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine the nerves were eating away at her she was still curious to know where he was taking her filling a glass halfway, she walked to her sofa and sat down she almost jumped when her phone beeped from the table picking it up she smiled it was Traci **have a great night tonight be yourself no over thinking just enjoy it love ya I want all goss tomorrow x oh and thanks for taking Leo just spoke to Ollie I have to go in after we meet for lunch again have fun ;) **Andy laughed and replied with just thanks. Placing the phone back down she took a large gulp of her wine she was more nervous than she thought.

* * *

In his apartment Sam had just finished getting ready it was only twenty to seven and he was ready, deciding he wasn't going to sit there until seven he grabbed his keys and wallet and slipped out the front door. Walking to her door he reached for the handle but pulled back deciding to knock, he smiled when he heard the click of heels across the floor he looked up when the door opened and his mouth fell open as he looked her up and down she was stunning.

"Hey," she said nervously and stepped back to let him in "Sam?" She said raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Yeah right," he said and cleared his throat "you look… wow… you look amazing," he said looking her up and down again.

"Thank you you're not so bad yourself," she smiled looking him up and down she had never seen him in a button up shirt before. The night she met him he wore a long sleeved shirt and same again when she went out with him the second night.

"JJ get off okay?" he asked following her to the kitchen.

"Yeah he was fine I think Ollie was more excited," she said nodding her head and opening her fridge, taking out a beer she handed it to him and walked back to her glass "so where are we going?" she asked when he sat beside her.

"You'll see," he said and leaned in to kiss her.

She pulled back when his hand slipped around her waist "hey we haven't even left yet," she giggled.

"What can I say you're too hot- can't keep my hands to myself," he said and took a sip of his beer.

She blushed and looked down "Sam," she giggled "you're making me blush just as well I have make-up on."

"You don't need it," he said squeezing her knee "you're beautiful the way you are," he smiled.

Andy blushed again "okay you need to stop that," she said standing up with her empty glass.

"Shall we go?" He asked and stood up with her.

"Yeah if you're ready!" She called as she put the glass in the sink.

"I'm ready," he said placing the empty beer bottle on the counter "get a coat," he said and walked back to the door. Andy followed him and grabbed her black coat that stopped at her waist "a heavier coat," he said.

Andy frowned but pulled down her black puffy coat "okay where are we going?"

"You'll see but trust me you'll need it," he said opening the front door.

They walked down to his truck in silence passing Nick and Crison the way Nick winked and smiled at her and Chris called "have fun and behave!" before both disappeared up the flight of stairs.

Helping her into his truck Sam smiled and shut her door walking to his own side he climbed in and started up the engine "you cold or anything?" he asked as he pulled off.

"No I'm fine thanks," she said and smiled at him she was nervous as hell part of her wanted to jump out and run off.

"Okay," he said and focused back on the road.

* * *

Ten minutes later they pulled up and Sam shut off the engine "we're here" he said and took off his belt and climbed out.

Andy did the same and followed him she shivered when she was hit with a gust of wind thanking her decision to put her hair up "so where exactly is here?" She asked as Sam walked her towards the beach.

"Well I wanted to do something different than booking a table somewhere so I came up with an idea, I know you like outdoor stuff so I hope you like this… you might wanna take off your shoes," he said stopping- dropping her hand.

Andy giggled and pulled off her shoes she slipped her hand back into his as they walked onto the sand. "What is that?" She asked a few minutes later looking at something that glowed like it was on fire not far ahead.

"That is where we're going," he said and continued to walk on.

"Wow Sam," she said and stopped "is this… did you do all this?" she asked looking around.

"Uh yeah do you like it?" He asked nervously.

Andy looked around before answering him- on the sand he had a blanket by the cliff walls surrounded by candles and lights, beside the blanket was a hamper basket which held food she assumed, she spotted another blanket folded next to it she smiled "yes I love it it's perfect thank you," she said happily.

"Great," Sam smiled and led her to the blanket, once they were settled he leaned over her to the basket "now I wasn't sure what you'd eat so I made a bit of everything," he said and began to pull stuff out.

"You made this?" she asked looking into it.

He nodded "well with some help from Zoe and Traci," he chuckled.

Andy laughed "you got my friends to help you cook?"

"No I made the stuff in Ollie's and they just heated it up and packed it up for me while I had to work, I couldn't let you see me doing it," he said handing her a tray "if you don't like it there's other options."

Andy smiled and pulled off the lid she looked into it and smiled again "pasta bake?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yep I made it from scratch I take it by that smile you like it?"

"Yes Pasta bake is one of my favourites," she replied as she picked up some with her fork.

"Mine too," he chuckled.

Andy giggled "can't wait for you to cook for me again- but don't expect me to do much- if I ever wanted a proper meal I went up to Chris's and Dov's or they'd make me something and bring it down to me… but don't worry I cook for JJ," she added quickly hoping he didn't think he wasn't eating properly.

"I know he's well fed Andy you've done a great job," he said moving closer to her "…so tell me how you came up with his name."

"Funny story actually," she giggled "the morning after he was born we were all sitting around in the room I couldn't think of a name so he was just baby McNally. Chris and Dov came up with some crazy names like Butch and Rocky but in the end and after about a thousand names and many arguments they came up with Jonathan and Chris called him JJ it suited him- then Gail suggest Oliver after Ollie- he was my TO, when I put it all together it sounded nice so I went with it."

Sam nodded "and what about godparent how'd you end up with four of them?"

Andy shivered and pulled on her coat "good idea to bring this," she said snuggling into it. "Well I couldn't decide and I hadn't heard from Danny in about four months he was my first choice I wasn't sure when I'd see him again so I was afraid to wait too long. Nick was always there for me we're really close-closer than the others it seemed right to pick him and of course Traci is my best friend so she was godmother- but I felt something was missing I thought of Jerry and Traci and if anything happened to me I knew they would look after him- I mean don't get me wrong I love Nick and Gail and I know they would too but Traci and Jerry have more experience… I don't know, they were my first choice as a couple so I asked him and he said yes Gail agreed too- they even talked about it between them another funny story but anyway the gist of it was if anything happened to me they would take turns taking care of him."

Sam chuckled "you had It all planned out."

Andy shrugged "I had to but I was missing one thing," she said and looked over to him.

"Andy," he sighed.

"No no I'm just saying I needed to be prepared- I even wrote out a letter to JJ after I got shot explaining what happened, I put it away and told Traci where it was and to give to him when she felt it was right- being a cop you never can tell when your time will be up. I just didn't want him thinking I didn't care or that you were a horrible person and left him."

Sam nodded and sighed "…you got shot?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah JJ was four months old I was only back a week- I talked Frank into letting me back I was going crazy sitting at home alone, the others were in work Danny was still missing and my dad was doing his own thing I hate my mom so never went near her she's only seen JJ a handful of times. Anyway it wasn't bad it hit my vest and I had a few bruised ribs, Frank desked me for a month after it he wasn't happy at all he flipped at Luke for sending me on a lead for one of his cases."

"Jackass," Sam muttered "I never liked that guy has a new rookie every year."

"Yeah he asked me out like a week after I started- Jerry warned me to stay away… but I said no before Jerry even said anything," she said quickly as Sam looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Enough about work, it's just me and you now" she said moving closer to him leaning in she kissed him softly "thank you I'm having a great time."

"The nights not over yet," he said pulling her closer to him dipping his head he kissed her deeply.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she lay back and pulled him with her she giggled when his hand moved to her leg just under her dress. He pulled back and chuckled "what, your hands are cold," she giggled again and pulled him back to her.

After a heavy make out session Sam pulled back "I'm thinking a walk on the beach before we head home?"

Andy nodded "sounds good," she said sitting up "what are we gonna do with all this stuff?" she asked looking around.

"Don't worry about it I'll come back for it tomorrow no one ever comes around this part," he said pulling her to her feet.

They walked in silence beside the water- Sam laughed the first time the water hit Andy's feet and she shrieked before smacking him and glaring. He pulled her to him and kissed her before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into him. She wrapped her arm around her waist and leaned into him "Sam?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Hm?" He asked looking down at her.

"Would you like JJ to be a Swarek?"

He stopped and turned to face her "he already is a Swarek," he replied.

"No, I mean on paper do you want to change his name to JJ Swarek?"

He thought about it for a moment "Andy, I don't need you to change his name to make me feel better I love him I love you I know he's my son and I like McNally it suits him."

"What about McNally-Swarek you know double barrelled name? And I wasn't asking to make you feel better I thought you might have wanted it."

"Babe all I need to know is that he's here his name could be… Rocky Epstein for all I care."

Andy giggled "now that would never happen… but seriously what do you think?"

Sam sighed he did want him to be a Swarek but he was settled with McNally he didn't want to take that away from him "okay McNally-Swarek it is," he smiled.

"Great, next day off we'll go down to the court house and do it," she said leaning back into him.

"Great," he repeated "now I think it's time I got you home," he said as she shivered and led her up towards his truck.

"You staying with me?" she asked as she climbed in.

"Yep," he replied and shut the door.

* * *

Like the drive over the drive home was in silence both lost in thought. They pulled up outside and Sam shut off the engine, both climbed out and walked hand in hand up to her apartment. As soon as they were inside he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, after it heated up Andy started to lead him to her bedroom not breaking the kiss. "You sure?" Sam mumbled as he moved onto her neck.

"Are you?" Andy asked she pulled back and looked at him "are you ready to take the next step?"

He nodded "but I can wait if you're not," he said slipping his hands onto her hips.

Andy bit her lip she just wanted to scream out yes! She nodded "I'm ready," she said and slipped her hands back around his neck.

"I love you," he said and kissed her softly "and I want you to know I'm here for the long haul, forever can never be long enough for me and that's what we have forever," he said before pushing her back onto the bed.

Andy giggled and looked up at him as he climbed on top of her "I love you too baby," she said and pulled him down to her.

**not the last chapter in case anyone is wondering- may have to wait a while for the next chapter I have to work for the next few days anway hopefully I'll have it up soon :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm back-for how long who knows, sorry about the total lack of updates but as I said to those who pm'd me after season 3 I lost all faith in rookie blue. Sam and Andy were a boring couple they never did anything AND then they broke up THEN he tells her he loves her wtf like? I was not impressed at all, double unimpressed about Jerry-not liking the look of season 4 either. Enjoy…if you can remember what's been happening so sorry again. **

The next morning Andy jumped up as her phone rang diving for it so she it wouldn't wake Sam she answered quickly "what?" she muttered.

"Hey And's…big favour," Danny chuckled.

Andy chuckled "need me to bail you out?"

"Uh yeah and please slap me if I ever tell you I'm going on a date with a girl I met at the park…this one is just as crazy as the others," he replied.

Andy giggled "what is it this time?"

"She's already talking about goin for a weekend away…can you borrow Nick's car and come get me?" he asked in a whisper.

Andy groaned "fine," she sighed "where are you?"

"Fifth and west I'll meet you on the corner thanks I owe ya… I'll shout you breakfast."

"You owe me more than breakfast you ruined my lie in with Sam," she muttered and rolled out of the bed.

"Went that well?" Danny asked.

Andy looked over at Sam and smiled "yeah went great…be there soon," she said and hung up "moron," she muttered and walked to her wardrobe.

"Leaving me already?"

She turned around to see Sam looking back at her "Danny's had another disastrous date I gotta go save him," she giggled and walked to the bed "hi," she smiled and kissed him.

Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on him deepening the kiss. After they broke apart he pulled her into him "I'll bring you over to get him," he offered and sat up.

Andy smiled and pushed him back down "nah it's fine you stay here, I'm gonna borrow Nick's truck and go I'll be five minutes," she replied.

Sam sat up again "I don't mind and I don't think he's here anyway," he said and rolled out of the bed.

"Aw yeah," Andy said slowly "he told me he was staying at Gail's last night," she said and climbed off the bed "how'd I forget that?" she chuckled.

Sam chuckled "so are we going now?" he asked and pulled his clothes on.

Andy shook her head "he can wait until I have coffee first," she said and walked to the kitchen silently cursing her brother for making her get up.

A while later they pulled in at the corner to see Danny standing there awkwardly with a woman by his side holding his hand. Andy giggled he look so uncomfortable and she couldn't even tell, as soon as he saw Sam's truck he went to pull away but she pulled him back and kissed him. Andy rolled down the window "I don't think your wife will be too happy to see that!" she called causing the woman to jump away from him wide eyed "sorry lady just telling it how it is!" she called as the woman slapped Danny and stormed off.

Danny rubbed his cheek and walked to the truck "did you have to say that?" he groaned and rubbed his face again before climbing in beside her.

Andy giggled "I told you not to use my son to pick up women…now you don't owe me anything," she said as Sam pulled away.

…..

After they had dropped Danny off they decided to go to breakfast before coming home. After that they pulled up at the apartment block, Andy climbed out with a coffee and yawned "you still tired babe?" he asked slipping his hand into hers.

Andy yawned again "yeah haven't slept much in a awhile," she said as they walked inside.

"So how about you catch up on sleep and I'll take JJ when Ollie drops him back," Sam said as they walked up the stairs.

Andy shook her head "can't, I've to meet Traci and Gail for lunch then I'm minding Leo for Trac for a while when they're dropped back," she said and pulled her door open.

"Okay," Sam said and followed her and closed the door "so we'll hang about until you have to go," he said and pulled her down onto the sofa with him.

"What?" Andy giggled when he stared down at her.

"I love you," he smiled and kissed her.

Her smile widened "I love you too," she said and snuggled into him.

* * *

After her few hours of lazing about it was time to meet Traci and Gail kissing Sam as he slept on her sofa she left him a note and slipped out the door.

Arriving at the diner she walked in to see them already there "hey guys," she said happily and sat down.

"At last!" Gail squealed and clapped her hands.

"What?" Andy asked "I'm not that late," she frowned.

Traci chuckled "she means you got some," she smirked.

"Oh," Andy giggled "am I that obvious?"

"Uh yeah," Gail laughed "the massive smile gives it away…so was it good…worth the wait?"

Andy smiled widely "it was amazing I swear he know his stuff- I was in heaven."

"So how was the actual date?" Traci asked.

"It was great he took me to the beach he had a little set up… but you already knew that," she said slapping her playfully.

"So what else?" Gail asked leaning in closer "did you guys find out anything about one another that you didn't already know?"

"Not really, he asked me how I came up with his name and godparents," she giggled as Traci and Gail giggled beside her.

"That was so funny I thought his name was gonna be Baby McNally," Gail laughed "Dov's face was priceless."

"That book I got you with the ten thousand names didn't even work," Traci added.

Andy smiled "I don't even know where Jonathan came from but it does suit him."

"Yeah it does…so what else?" Gail asked steering the topic back in the right direction.

Andy sat back in her seat and tapped her cup "I asked him did he want me to change JJ's name to Swarek," she said after a few seconds.

Gail choked on her coffee and Traci stared back wide eyed "…and are you?" Traci asked.

Andy sighed "it was my idea I thought he'd want him to have his name."

"What did he say?" Gail asked wiping her chin.

"He said he didn't need him to have his name to know he was his then he said McNally suits him and he's already settled with it so I suggested McNally-Swarek."

Traci nodded "and he was good with that?"

Andy nodded "he said he loved him and all he needed to know was he was here so he doesn't really care what his second name is," she said and picked up her coffee "so Gail I hear Nick is moving in," she said changing the subject.

Traci snapped her head to Gail "how come I didn't know?" she asked shoving her quickly.

Gail rolled her eyes "because I thought I'd tell you both together but seems Nick the big girl he is already beat me to it and blabbed to Andy."

"Sorry," Andy giggled "he dropped in last night I thought everyone already knew."

Traci nodded "so taking the big step?" she smiled.

Gail smiled "yeah," she said and leaned forward "I can't wait for him to move in I've already started clearing space," she giggled.

"So you really love him?" Andy asked she already knew she did this was just her way of easing into the question.

Gail nodded "we got a second chance and I'm glad we did…I love him so much," she smiled and this time it's gonna be perfect…like it has been the last few years," she laughed.

Andy and Traci smiled too they knew how hard it was for Gail when he turned up one day a few years back saying he was now working out of fifteen "so is marriage on the cards?" she asked casually and glanced at Gail to catch her reaction, but Gail was always good at hiding her emotions so she wasn't too sure what she was looking at- however, she did seem happy.

Gail laughed "Traci and Jerry will have to go first, but yeah maybe one day…you know how the last one turned out," she muttered and looked into her cup.

"And what about kids?" Traci asked ignoring the part about her and Jerry and also moving on quickly from the issue of Nick leaving her in Vegas.

"Yeah," Andy added "you guys would make great parents you're so good with JJ you totally should have a baby," she giggled.

"Whoa!" Gail shrieked holding up her hands "he hasn't even moved in yet gimme a chance," she chuckled "but yeah in the very very far future I might think about kids," she said and looked at Andy "we're only so good with him because we can hand him back at the end of the day, it would be so different if he was around twenty four hours a day… I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Aww Gail is all grown up and planning her future," Traci chuckled "sort of," she added.

Andy chuckled too "I so see wedding bells in the near near future," she said and sipped her coffee.

…..

A while later Andy let herself into her apartment to see Sam with JJ in his arms and Leo sitting beside him watching tv "hey why didn't you call me when they got here?" she asked sitting beside them "hey buddy," she said and rubbed JJ's cheek.

"Hey," Sam smiled "they're only here about twenty minutes Ollie said Izzy got sick so they had to cancel the zoo."

Andy nodded and looked at Leo "you had lunch Leo?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded "Uncle Ollie made us hotdogs," he replied without turning away from the tv.

"Okay," Andy said and stood up "I'm gonna make coffee you want one?" she asked looking down at Sam.

"Nah I'm good just had one," he replied and smiled up at her.

"Okay," she said and walked off into the kitchen.

She jumped when arms came around her waist a minute later. "So I woke up alone," Sam mumbled and kissed her neck.

Andy giggled "you were asleep and you looked so cute I didn't wanna wake you," she said turning in his arms "and you can stop that right now we have company."

"Yeah a six year old and a nine month old," Sam replied and stepped closer to her.

Andy giggled as he leaned in to kiss her "a six year old who reports everything back to his mom," she said and pulled out of his hold "and Trac won't be impressed he likes to exaggerate," she added.

Sam chuckled and leaned on the counter beside her "fine, I think I can wait, so did you girls have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded "caught up on a few things, oh, we're going out next Saturday night can you take JJ for the night?" she asked turning back to him.

"Sure babe," Sam replied and looked toward the living room when Leo called Andy "I'll go," he said and walked to the living room.

He walked back a second later "he wants a drink," he said.

"Juice boxes are in the fridge," Andy replied and picked up her cup "do you want to get a movie later after Leo goes?" she asked.

Sure Sam nodded "I was thinking," he said walking closer to her "why don't we take them out for dinner- treat them since they didn't get to go to the zoo?"

Andy thought for a moment "I don't know what time Trac or Jerry will be here for Leo at I don't want to leave them waiting."

"So call them now and tell them to let us know when they're finished, we can drop him home if they are," Sam said and walked back to the sofa.

Andy pulled out her phone and called Traci "hey," she said as soon as she answered.

"Hey what's up?" she asked

"Well as I'm sure you know Leo is already here," Andy replied.

"Yeah, Zoe called me sorry I'll be as quick as I can then I'll get him out of your hair. I'm just waiting on Frank to give me the paperwork."

"No that's not why I'm calling he's fine here," Andy said "I'm calling to let you know we're gonna take him and JJ off for dinner since they didn't make it to the zoo."

"Andy you don't have to do that he'll be fine he's been to the zoo hundreds of times," Traci replied.

"I know but we want to so call me or tell Jerry to call Sam when you're leaving we can even drop him home later if you want there's no rush."

"Alright," Traci said "I'll fix you up when I see you later."

"You don't have to give me anything I like to treat my godson," she chuckled "anyway better let you get on I'll speak to you soon," she said and hung up.

* * *

A while later Andy Sam Leo and JJ and the Shaw's two well daughters walked through the doors of Charlie's a big kid's amusement centre with food. Getting bands and signing all the kids in Sam took JJ while Andy ran after Leo and the two girls who had already taken off. He chuckled and walked to the seating area.

Andy grabbed Leo and the two girls and walked them back to the table "guys I told you we're eating first that way you have more time to play," she said sitting them down.

"But there's no queue on the slide over there," Maddy Oliver's youngest daughter said pointing to it.

"I know there's not and it doesn't matter if there's a queue we're not in a rush home so start thinking what you want to eat," Andy said.

"Pizza!" Leo yelled.

"Yeah pizza," Belle Oliver's other daughter agreed.

"And you Maddy?" Sam asked.

"Just sausages for me Uncle Sam…now can I go to the slide?" she asked smiling sweetly at Andy.

Andy sighed Maddy was six she wouldn't listen no matter how many times you told her something "fine," she said "but that slide and you come right back to Sam when you've gone on it okay?" she said looking at them.

"Okay!" all three nodded and took off.

Sam chuckled "imagine if we had more kids I think I'd lose my mind," he said shaking his head at Maddy and Belle pushing one another to get down the slide first.

Andy snapped her head to him "you don't want any more kids?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Nope," Sam said and looked down at JJ "I got all I need here," then it dawned on him what he said and he looked over at her "why did you?" he asked trying to read her.

"Well yeah," she said slowly "I mean not now in a few years…I better go order," she said and hurried off. He didn't want more kids she repeated to herself as she walked to the counter, she did she didn't want to leave JJ alone all his life she didn't think it was fair. She sighed and shook her head she wasn't gonna think about it now while she was responsible for other people's kids.

Sam cursed himself he hadn't thought about having more kids JJ was enough for him he looked down on JJ who sat slapping his hands on the table , sighing he looked over at Andy he knew she was upset-the guy had to wave his hand in her face to get her attention.

Andy walked back to the table with all the food and placed it down "I'll go round them up," she said and went to walk away.

"Andy," Sam said grabbing her wrist.

She looked down on him and saw he was thinking what to say "don't worry about it," she said and walked off.

Sam groaned and watched her go they were just getting on track- getting along and he had to go and say that 'well done Sam' he said to himself and placed JJ in a baby seat.

Andy stood at the end of the slide and watched Maddy go down followed by Belle she smiled she would love a little girl, her smile faded thinking about what Sam had said. She looked over as some kid pushed Maddy and Leo barged towards him and shoved him- she would love for that to be JJ and his sister. Sighing she shook her head what are you thinking Andy Leo just shoved a kid "come on you three!" she called she raised an eyebrow at Leo when he walked to her.

"What?" he asked knowing he was in trouble "he pushed my cousin," he said quickly.

"I know he did but you know you don't hit other kids you come tell me or whoever you're with," Andy said seriously.

"Daddy tells me I should fight back," Leo said.

"Well daddy isn't right, you don't hit," Andy said filing that away for Traci later. She picked a sniffing Maddy up "you okay sweetie?" she asked.

"He was mean, she sniffed.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked as they walked back to the table.

"No," Maddy said "he was just mean," she said and wiggled out of her hold when she saw the food.

No sooner had Andy sat back down a woman walked over with the boy Leo had pushed "excuse me your son pushed my kid," she said.

Andy looked up at her "your son pushed her first he was looking out for her," she said nodding to Maddy.

"So that gives him the right to push my son?" she asked angrily "he's just a kid."

Andy stood up "and she's just a little girl he shouldn't have shoved her, they're all just kids I've already spoken to him about it, so if you'll excuse me we're eating," she said and went to sit back down.

The woman scoffed "I see…one of those parents," she spat.

Andy turned back around "one of those parents?" she repeated "what exactly do you mean?" she asked taking a step to her.

The woman scoffed again "letting your kids run wild bulling the other kids!" she yelled

"He came up and pushed her I saw him!" Andy yelled she couldn't believe this woman "so it's you letting your kid run wild take a look at your own before you judge other people!"

"Okay," Sam said standing up he walked around to stand beside Andy "lady take a hike, kids get knocked over kids knock each other over no one was hurt they were playing."

The woman grabbed her sons hand "keep your lot under control!" she hissed and walked off.

"Leave her," Sam said and grabbed Andy when she went to go after her.

"No Sam I won't," she said pulling away from him "she has no right judging them when it was her kid that started it all."

Sam grabbed her again "sit down the kids are all looking," he said pulling her back against him "just let it go."

Andy sighed and pulled away from him "she had no right coming over to us," she said and sat down.

…

A while later Andy sat at the table watching Sam play with JJ on the baby slide she shifted her eyes to the other kids and smiled as they now played with the boy Leo had pushed. She looked over at the mother and smiled at her when she smiled weakly, Sam was right it wasn't worth it guess she had all that to look forward to with JJ. Sighing she stood up to clear the table her eyes almost popping out of her head at who spotted her and was now walking toward her.

"Andy hey," Luke smiled.

"Uh hey," Andy said glancing over at Sam "what are you doing here?" she asked.

Luke nodded to a few kids behind them "I missed birthdays while I was away so my nieces and nephews guilted me into bringing them here…where's JJ?" he asked.

"Oh he's off with Sam," she said quickly "we have Leo and Ollie's two girls here too," she said turning away from him.

Luke frowned "why has Sam got JJ?" he asked.

Andy sighed while she was with him she had explained about JJ's dad "because he is JJ's dad," she said turning back to him.

"Sam Swarek is JJ's dad?" Luke asked shocked.

"Yeah I am…problem with that?" he asked appearing beside Andy.

"Uh no," he shook his head "just didn't know you two knew each other," he said looking at Andy "oh before I forgot, I was clearing out my house and came across a few things belong to you- will I bring them to the station?" he asked.

Andy darted her eyes to Sam "uh yeah thanks," was all she replied.

"Right," Luke nodded "I better get back," he said and started to walk backwards "nice to see you again Andy…you too Sam," he said and walked off.

Andy cleared her throat and turned back to clearing the table feeling Sam's eyes burn a hole in her. She slowly turned to face him "I dated him for a few months…while I was pregnant," she said and looked over at him.

Sam shook his head "and you told me you didn't that he'd asked you out and said no."

Andy nodded and bit her lip "I know I did but I didn't think I'd ever see him again so there was no point bringing it up, then I heard he was coming back and I didn't want to make it awkward in work for any of us."

"So why did you break up?" Sam asked already knowing why- Luke Callaghan was known for bedding rookies every year even if he was still with the same one from the year before.

Andy chuckled and turned back to the table "cheated on me with a rookie but then again what did I expect? Jerry and Ollie warned me to stay away from him they told me what he was like but did I listen?" she said as she gathered up the rubbish.

Sam nodded and looked over to where he was "anyone say anything to him?" he asked.

Andy nodded "Danny caught hold of him…Jerry and Ollie said a few words, Nick was the worst though he had to be pulled off him."

Sam nodded "good so how was he about JJ?" he asked.

Andy shrugged "I was only a few months you couldn't really tell but I did tell him, I think he was more shocked than he let on…I found out he went off with her a week later," she smiled quickly "not to worry I knew we weren't gonna last," she said an walked to the bin.

Sam frowned and followed her "if you knew it wasn't going anywhere why didn't you break up with him?"

Andy turned quickly "it's in the past I've moved on he's moved on, we don't need to talk about it!" she snapped and walked back to the table.

Sam stood watching her he knew there was a reason why she hung on so long he wondered what it was, was it fear of being alone- fear of raising a kid alone- fearing no one would look twice at her knowing she had a kid for someone else? Sighing he leaned against the wall and watched her play with JJ, she really was a great mom she could handle them all. He chuckled as Maddy and Belle began to fight and with one hand she broke them apart and gave out to them…why didn't he want more kids? He always thought he'd get married and have two or three but now it's reality he wasn't so sure. He loved JJ and Andy he wouldn't change that for the world but something in his brain was telling him they were enough. He dropped his head it just wasn't enough for her, she wanted more kids how could he hold her back and deny her of a family, pushing himself off the wall he walked back to her and sat down "do you wanna head soon?" he asked.

Andy nodded and stood up "one more go on the slide then we can go," she said and walked off to Leo and the girls, she didn't want to sit with him something was pulling her away. Looking back at him she sighed, things were supposed to be good now-they were supposed to be happy, he loved her she loved him they had JJ…what was bothering her so much?

She looked over towards the door and smiled as both Jerry and Traci made their way over "hey guys, thought we were dropping him home?" she asked.

"We finished at the same time so we said we'd save you the trouble," Jerry replied "hey buddy," he said and took JJ from her "you have fun today with mommy and Daddy?" he asked tickling him.

"Where's Sam?" Traci asked looking around.

"He's over there," Andy said nodding to their table, she looked to see it empty "was over there," she added.

Traci looked at her and frowned she waited for Jerry to bring JJ over to Leo and the girls then moved closer "you okay?" she asked

Andy "sighed no…but we'll talk later," she said as Sam walked back taking his phone away from his ear.

"Sorry…my sister," he said holding up the phone "hey Nash…Jerry here too?" he asked noticing JJ wasn't there.

Traci nodded noticing the tension between them "he's in the ball pit with Leo and JJ."

Sam nodded "I think I'll go join him can't let him have all the fun," he said and walked by them.

"Okay what was that?" Traci asked as soon as he was out of earshot.

Andy looked over at him and sighed heavily now she knew what was bothering her "he said he didn't want any more kids," she said and walked back to the table.

Traci's eyes went wide and she followed quickly she knew Andy wanted more "what did he say?" she asked "how were you even talking about kids?"

Andy sighed again "the kids were messing and he said thank god we didn't have any more kids that he'd lose his mind. I asked him did he not want more and he said no JJ was all he needed."

"Oh Andy I'm sorry," Traci said placing her hand over hers "I know always said you wanted more than one."

Andy shrugged "don't worry about it, can't force him to have more kids," she muttered.

Traci leaned forward "you gotta ask yourself this…is having more kids important to you?" Andy nodded "more important than having what you have with Sam now?"

Andy looked over at Sam and smiled as him and Jerry played with the kids "I love him," she said and turned back to Traci "he's so good with JJ and me- I'd be lost without him."

"So you'd give up future kids to stay where you are now?" Traci asked.

Andy sighed and looked over at him again "that's the thing Trac I just don't know."

…..

Over in the ball pit Jerry studied Sam "everything alright buddy?" he asked as Sam sat quietly.

Sam sighed and looked over at Andy "I kinda blurted out I didn't want any more kids and she didn't take it too well," he replied and turned back to Jerry "idiot right?"

"Idiot is right," came a voice behind them.

They both turned to see Oliver take off his shoes and climb into the pit as Zoe shook her head and walked over to Andy and Traci "Jer, tell him my rules for keeping a woman happy-rules he already knows," he added.

Jerry chuckled "you give them whatever they want-what-ev-er they want, houses, babies, flowers, dinners, more babies," he said and looked at Sam "you know this buddy."

Sam looked over at Andy and smiled as she laughed with Traci and Zoe why did he feel this was a big deal? He shook his head and turned back to Jerry "when are you gonna step up?" he asked steering the conversation away from him and Andy.

"Yeah brother you're not getting any younger," Oliver chuckled.

Jerry glared at Sam "we're not talking about me," he said and stood up "time to go."

Oliver chuckled "leaving doesn't mean you get out of the conversation you know we'll pick it up again next time we're together."

Jerry sighed and sat back down "let's just say it's a work in progress."

Oliver nodded "it's a start so Sammy?" he said looking at him "why don't you want any more kids?"

Sam looked down at JJ as he chewed on a ball "I think it's because of what happened with him," he said seriously.

Oliver scoffed "that was a different thing altogether and you know it, you're with Andy now you you're not gonna disappear again."

"Yeah Sammy things will be different," Jerry added.

"Hey I sat on a beach with her thinking we were getting back on track, then boom I have a kid she may as well have said hey here's your son and handed him to me…I don't want that to happen again-I hated her so much," he muttered.

"Uh Sammy," Jerry said awkwardly and rubbed his neck nodding behind him.

Oliver cleared his throat and stood up "come on girls," he yelled and walked out of the pit-Jerry following with Leo.

Sam turned to see Andy standing there with tears in her eyes and Traci and Zoe looking back wide eyed he stood up "I didn't me-"

She held up her hand and cut him off and took JJ from him "Trac can you give me a ride home?" she asked and walked away.

"Andy!" He yelled after her and jumped out of the pit.

"No you don't," Traci said and stopped him "she's upset you're not getting near her," she said and turned to Jerry "we're having a girls night, you three are minding the kids at Sam's," she walked to Andy at the door and took JJ from her "trust me," she said when Andy held onto him. when she let him go Traci walked back to Sam and handed JJ over "have fun boys…Zoe," she said and both girls walked away leaving the three men looking after them.

"Way to go Sammy," Jerry muttered.

"You buddy are in the dog house with all the women," Oliver added "may as well hang around here tire them out," he said and took JJ from Sam and walked off to the slide.

* * *

Over at Traci they all dropped into the sofa "wine anyone?" Traci asked.

"Hell yeah", Zoe chuckled "not often I get away from the girls."

"Yeah I think I need one too," Andy said and sat up.

Traci walked to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of wine and three glasses, she poured them and handed them out before she sat back down "so movie or talk?" she asked when no one said anything.

"What would you guys do?" Andy asked playing with her glass.

Zoe sat forward and turned to face her "do you love Sam?" she asked-Andy nodded and you want to be with him?" again Andy nodded "so you go home talk with him then take it day by day."

"But what happens if a year down the road he still doesn't want any kids? Am I supposed to waste my life away hoping he'll change his mind?"

Traci sat forward "if that does happen at least you know you tried and if he loves you he won't hold you back."

"But I love him I don't wanna be with anyone else," Andy sniffed "we worked so hard to get where we are now."

Zoe sighed sadly and placed her hand on her knee "Andy you know Oliver and I spilt for a few months before JJ was born and the real reason behind it was I wanted another baby and he said no that the girls were enough and they were growing up." She smiled and patted her stomach "four months today."

Traci gasped "congrats Zoe!" she squealed and hugged her.

Andy smiled and hugged her "congrats Zoe that is great news…should you be drinking?" she asked.

Zoe chuckled "I'm on my fourth kid I learned after Maddy one glass won't hurt."

Andy chuckled and sat back, sighing she stood up "this is stupid we're only together a while we don't need to be thinking about kids right now…I'm gonna go talk to him," she said and hurried to the door "thanks guys!" she called and shut the door behind her.

Zoe frowned-Traci giggled "she'll realize she's no way home in a sec."

Just as Traci said that Andy walked back in "Trac can I borrow your car?" she asked.

Both girls giggled "on the hook by the door…call me later!" Traci called as Andy hurried back out with the keys.

"I will, bye guys!" she called and closed the door.

….

Over at Sam's he Jerry and Ollie sat at the counter in the kitchen as Leo and the girls watched a dvd while JJ slept in his buggy beside them.

Sam sighed heavily "I've screwed it all up haven't I?"

Jerry and Oliver looked at one another "Sammy," Oliver said and moved closer "the question you need to ask yourself is do you love Andy?"

Sam scoffed "of course I do."

"So you'd be willing to do whatever it takes to make her happy?" Jerry asked.

"Yes," Sam nodded "I'd do anything for her."

"Paint her bedroom?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"Go shopping with her?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah," Sam nodded again.

"Have another baby with her?" Oliver asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Sam said quickly-he snapped his head to Oliver as soon as he copped what he said.

"Ding ding!" Oliver yelled "boom there it is," he chuckled.

"Well played Ollie my friend well played," Jerry chuckled and clinked bottles with him "so what are you doing sitting here?"

Sam stood up "I'm such an idiot we don't need to be worrying about kids yet…I gotta go see her," he said and grabbed his keys "can you guys watch J-"

"Go!" they both yelled cutting him off.

"Thanks!" he called on the way out the door.

...

As he got to the bottom if the stairs he jumped back when someone flew in "sorry," she panted and ran by him.

"Andy!" he called. Andy stopped on the stairs and turned back to him "what are you doing back home already?" he asked walking over to her.

Andy sat down on the stairs "I came to see you-we need to talk."

Sam nodded and sat down "I was on my way to see you…about what I said earlier, I didn't mean it I was just trying to explain how I was feeling about the whole thing."

Andy nodded and turned her body to face him "I had a talk with Traci and Zoe…Sam we're not together that long to be even having that conversation, only for JJ this wouldn't even be an issue we need to spend time just us before we even consider arguing over kids."

Sam sighed in relief he was pretty sure she was gonna break up with him, he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her "I agree," he said and pulled her closer "but when that conversation does come round again I want you to know I'm gonna be here and I won't be going anywhere…if you want another baby you'll get another baby," he smiled.

Andy snapped her head up to him "you don't have to say that because of the way I went on-what I said."

Sam lowered his head and kissed her "I'm not," he said and kissed her again "I wanna do whatever it takes to make you happy, I'm in this for good Andy I love you and I plan on you being my life forever."

Andy smiled and stood up "since we have a babysitter do you wanna have some me and you time?" she asked holding out her hand.

Sam stood up and slipped his hand into hers "would love nothing more babe….but we can't leave them two alone in my place for two long," he chuckled as they walked up the stairs.

Andy giggled "it's okay the kids will watch them," she said and opened her door she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders-and scolded herself for being so silly in the first place. Closing the door she pulled him to her and kissed him hard- this is exactly where she wanted to be, everything else could wait.


End file.
